Finding the light
by max333
Summary: new problems arise when the government calls a reclaim on the 'Manticorian's', claiming their government property. new players come in to wreck havoc while old players seem to be behind the new ones. all that on top of raising a family, and keeping the peace within and outside of Terminal City. our beloved leaders sure have their work cut out for them before the struggle is over.
1. new fights & old fighting grounds

As this is the last of the series that I am doing I encourage you all to read and enjoy. I'm pulling in all of my ideas for this and even a few that I couldn't use last season. I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review!

Season 5 ep.1

**Max's POV**

It had been barely two months since our fight and two months since Gamble started to play double agent with us. It was a highly risky and tricking situation. Though Alec, Daniel, and Zack had no problem with it, hell Zack even encouraged it now. Claiming that at least if he was killed it would be his own fault. I usually shook my head at that. The buildings are prospering more so than we thought they would, even OC has come out to help with hours at the daycare, though Alec and I have decided to deliver packages again.

It brought Normal's revenue back up, and helped him talk the owner into hiring us part-time…again. Then again once you find out a decent dip in your revenue came from 'South Market Street', you're going to give in and let certain people back on the payroll. It was strange and nice to be back at Jam Pony. Even Normal's 'bipping' felt well…'normal'. Though it probably helped that we agreed to once a month let him babysit the girls so we and Gem, could have some parent time and free time to ones self or to ourselves.

Gamble, Alec and myself had regular phone chats about whatever the familiars were planning. It seemed at the moment things were quite…Alec didn't like it but Gamble seemed genuine in his information. I think these days though he was more concerned about Lydecker roaming around. I did trust the man more so these days, so I let him out of his cell. Warned him not to cross us and put a nice little tracker in his body.

Didn't need him slipping off or away from TC, plus due to its sensitive nature, if he calls out, it interferes with it and sends out a signal. All in all, it gave me more peace of mind. Not to mention I helped keep him away from the girls. I didn't trust him too much with that. Walking into our interrogation room, I saw the young X6 sitting where Gamble once sat. Alec was wondering where the kid came from and why he was walking INTO TC, an hour ago without going through the normal tunnels for us all.

I came in hoping it was something stupid, like 'I didn't know you have tunnels'. Cause if not he could have shown 'norms' where we were coming in and getting out from. If you were a resident, you knew that. "Spill it kid." I grunted, not in the mood to play good cop. He pursed his lips a tad then blurted out, "Sorry ma'am, but my CO would kill me if he found I talked to a niner." He looked fearful at me but more in fear of what his CO could do to him.

Thing is… "Kid around here we're in charge. No one can do anything to you." I explained, hoping to calm him down, "Over three sectors over near South Market, my CO X5-600, he runs things." It made me wonder_…Zack was X5-599, was 600…_ "So 600 made it out. Was wondering why I never saw his trigger finger ass role up through here." Alec's voice sounded sour. I looked to him, "You knew him?" I asked.

He looked to me and said, "He's a real dick. Calls himself Lane…should be _Lame_. Got a thing for making everyone else feel lower than himself." before going back to the kid, "As long as you're here you don't have to deal with him. Okay? You'll have food, water, shelter, but you will work for it same as everyone else." The offer was on the table. "But if he finds me - " clearly Lane had this kid fearful of him, a tactic I didn't like using on a child. Just seemed so wrong to do that on any kid younger 12, but here it seemed this Lane knew no bounds.

"Can I stay here?" he asked meekly. This X6 whom was made after us seemed to be more mentally weaker than the kids we had. _Poor thing…_ "There's a lizard guy named Mole, let him know your designation and what you were trained for, he'll set you up." Alec waved the kid off without a care. The kid was shocked but ran out nonetheless. Grabbing his phone Alec let Mole know of who was coming his way, "So we have another group out there, that doesn't want to come in?" I asked, startled. I thought it was just us.

"Guys a real asshole, always has been." Alec snipped a bit, "My guess is you have bad Manticore memories with him." I ventured, coming up behind him. My hands barely caressed his sides as he grabbed them, and pulled them around his waist, "Let's just say he's got a big chip on his shoulder, at first I thought it was because I got my first mission before him, got a lot of firsts before him." he chuckled.

I looked up watching his features, a bit of stubble yet he still looked like the perfect male specimen, "I remember when we heard the rumor of the breeding program, he actually volunteered to donate or to at least impregnate, not to bright on that end." I angled my head to indicate I didn't get it, "Until you know exactly what you're getting into, you never volunteer." I nodded in understanding.

"He was genetically third in line…to you." I shot my face up to his, "Did he know? Wait who else besides you was in line?" God I hated the way that sounded. _In line for 'breeding' me? What am I cattle?_ "Yeah he knew, and it was me first, then Ben then him. He was pissed as hell that he came in third." I arched my brow to that, "He was pissed cause you were the closest genetic match for him. Everything else was too far, or his swimmers were too little of, he wasn't even considered for the others, another thing he fell short in.," he laughed on that point.

"So my guess is trying to truce with them would be a mistake." He turned around, "Big time. He's a pure Manticorian. Heart, body and soul…if he has one." He grunted, "Point is if he's made a stake here in Seattle best to let him have it. Elsewise we might end up with a 'transgenic gang war', not good for business or press." I nodded, "Yeah but if he screws the pooch, so to speak, then won't it be bad press no matter what?" I asked. He sighed, "I hate it when you might be right." I smiled.

"Hey sometimes I hate it too." I leaned forward and hugged him. Feeling his arms wrap around me I mutter out, "I better get going." He pulled back, "Right your trip to see Cindy. Think it's safe yet?" the question lingered, "Yeah. It'll be right next to our old apartment, just a few blocks away, "Spend an hour or two then come home in time to take care of my paper work. Just don't forget next week you and the guys take care of the kids while the girls and I take care of each other. We are long overdue for a girls night." I surmised.

He nudged his head with mine, "Just watch yourself, I get antsy when you and the girls are to far away from TC." I knew it was his protective father nature coming out and I loved it. But the girls did need to see their auntie, and needed to see beyond the hallways and crap ass playground we were trying to establish. As it was we had a broken swing set and a barely there basketball court that was a work in progress…still. "I will. I promise. Just try not to kill Deck while I'm gone." I giggled. He grunted his distaste to that.

I had been laughing a little bit these days whenever Deck caught Alec off guard. Alec's soldier reflexes snapped in place and the 'attention' thing came to play. It annoyed Alec to no end while Deck just smiled. I walked out of the room giving Alec a kiss goodbye when I saw Deck walking by. "Alec in there? I got some possible Intel on the location of another hard drive we kept in Seattle." "That's good." I answered.

"It's not a guarantee but I think it'll provide insight on more of the medical needs." I nodded. He had come in handy and was handing over more and more Intel as the last two months were rolling by. Alec found it suspicious, I found it kind yet wondered why he was so forthcoming with everything, "He's in there. I have a friend to see with my girls." He smiled, "So when do I get to babysit?" my eyes widened, "Let's work our way to that point." I conceded.

He nodded before walking in. I stood there watching the comical moment happen. "Attention!" Deck snapped in his commanding voice. Alec's back went rigid with strain as his reflexes pulled his body to standing attention. Then realizing what he was doing he grunted a "Damn you Deck!" before demanding, "What do you want?" Alec didn't like being caught off guard and in TC where you DIDN'T have to keep your guard up 24/7 it was easy to let loose and let go of it. I certainly had.

But it was nice, I didn't feel the need to keep looking over my shoulders, not in here, and now that citizenship had been in effect for over a month after paper works were signed and processed we could walk around free people. Still encountered prejudice in certain places, a lot of them, but since quite a few people frequented the buildings we were building ourselves a reputable name. I smiled knowing we were no longer deemed 'need to kill', no we were deemed 'ignore'. Far cry from normal but also far cry from 'kill 'em all'.

People that didn't like us ignored us and went on with their lives. Or they barely acknowledged our existence and treated us as strangers they didn't know, which was essentially the truth so we didn't care. I was just glad we hadn't had a burning X over or near our perimeter for months now. Cops no longer stood watch, the drunks that threw bottles were told either go home or face arrest in 'disturbing the peace'.

With no money to bail them out their families made sure to keep them at home. I didn't care, I had my family safe inside the perimeter, but I couldn't keep them there forever. Plus at least with going to this playground, it was so close to my old apartment, if something did happen I could hold up there for a few hours till the heat died down. It took me nearly a month to convince Alec to be okay with it.

Had to mention it every few days for his paternal fatherly side to become accustom to it. He was a good dad, just a highly protective one. He claimed it had something to do with his jungle cat DNA. It warred with his alley cat DNA that told him we'd be fine, that I could take care of them. Jungle cat wanted to protect at all costs his family, alley cat wanted to trust his mate with his young into not quite normal territory, and simultaneously wanted to mate with his baby momma like a motherfucker.

It seemed Alec's hormones were on edge after the first few months. Still were. Then again, mine were to. The effects of being first time parents, we were told by another X5. We wanted to take care of our young but seeing each other so paternal made us also want to make more 'young' to put it bluntly. As much as I would love to have endless sex with him, we needed to get used to being parents first, so to be careful, despite the low chances of getting pregnant while NOT in heat, Carr gave me the once a week birth control pill.

Of cause he also said wait a few weeks for the effects to take place. Otherwise if I do get pregnant again and don't know it, taking them still could do damage to the child, second gen X5 or not. So Alec and I had been only intimate as far as oral went. It's all we could afford, though I suspected Alec did want to have more kids, I still insisted that we get used to being parents before we ended up having another set of twins again.

Two baby girls growing REALLY fast was enough for now, maybe in a year we could try for another but till then…I shook my head_…getting off task again…_I made my way to the nursery to pick up the girls for our outing with OC. Girls in their twinned stroller, I rolled them right out front of TC's entrance and exit and walked the whole way to the park. OC would be getting off of work about now so I had plenty of time to get there. My eyes were everywhere but no one seemed to mind me much attention. I'm just a mother out for a stroll with her girls.

Making it to the playground, nearly 45 minutes later, there were only a few children playing there. The mothers sitting on benches either reading or talking amongst others as the kids played on the monkey bars, the swings, the slide or the sand. It was the homey atmosphere that I wanted my kids, my girls to grow up in. Something semi-normal. I sat down on a bench and pulled the girls out of their respective strollers.

Once in the sand, they started to giggle and play. Already at nearly a year old, they were growing fast, and as I watched them more closely these days, starting to display more X5 traits of Alec's and mine. Eve had been doing so too, but Gem was much less trusting than myself to go outside of TC. Then again her last time out with her child resulted in JP being held hostage, so I really couldn't blame her. Getting a text from OC stating she'd be there in five I waited while watching the girls play around.

I giggled to myself when Nikita with her darker tuff of hair talked to Nyx with her lighter tuff of hair in their baby language, somehow able to communicate at their young age. Seeing a short shadow I looked over and saw OC looking at the girls, "They've been growing up so fast. This is them at nearly a year?" she inquired. I smiled, "Yeah. Normal pregnancy but I think the growth rate for babies might be faster. Eve is already displaying the traits of a four year old and she just turned two." I explained.

She sat down next to me, "They be lookin' like you and hot boy more and more these days." She commented, "Yeah…I wonder how long it'll take until we can get over that." we both laughed at that. "I couldn't help but look around and make sure the area looked secure. "Gem and I have been noticing when Eve gets the room she tries to blur. Gem don't want her blurring into a wall by accident so she's restricting that as much as possible." I nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that." I feared that myself.

"Normal ridin' your ass still?" I asked her. "Nah, suga', Normal's to busy praising Alec all over again, it's as if he never left, you know?" I laughed, "I think Normal has a man crush on my man, something Alec's not fond of but still uses to his advantage every now and then." I rolled my eyes at the fact. "Oh almost forgot…" OC turned to me, "What?" I faced her as well, "Had a delivery to this fine lookin' honey the other day." I laughed.

"Go on." I told her, "She came to the door, fine lookin' neighborhood too, but sector nine is full of them…" she waved off, "Anyways, she came to the door, in get this - nothing but a red Asian robe." I quirked my brow, "How could - " she cut me off with her look, "Trust a sista on this, OC can tell." I smiled, "Anyways, she had the robe on and nothing but, while her dark skin had me checking her out, good Lord she was fine as hell." She seemed to be reliving memory lane, "And let me guess her husband came up right behind her?" I asked.

"Oh no…" now her face got sour, "Her Rottweiler did, came up between us both, girl he scared me somethin' fierce." OC may love animals but not dogs that could tear your skin off. "She pulled him back of course but when she signed she asked, 'so where do I put my number?' now is that not a way of askin' a female out or what?" I giggled while looking back out at the girls still playing.

"Sounds like she's interested, you gonna call today or tomorrow?" I asked her, "Tonight. It's the way of being interested without obviousness. Sides, if I have it my way I may have a new flavor for a while. OC needs some company." I nodded, "Yeah with no roommate anymore, I guess you do need some time to have some others over." I surmised, "Oh not that…" she reassured, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I do miss my boo but we both know you wouldn't like it if you were living with me with yo' man and the girls. Not a lotta room for all that." very true. Five people living in one technical one bedroom apartment, while the roommates only privacy was a few curtains wasn't very suitable for twin girls or for a love life for the parents. "I know that's right. Alec and I are still getting our time in just now we have to time it between shifts and when Gem is taking care of the girls at the nursery, otherwise it's just time with the girls." I answered the unasked question.

"Sounds difficult, but manageable." OC stated. "It is, but it's so worth it. Back at Manticore we were taught that 'family wasn't an option', a slogan if you will that Zack up until a few years ago told us. Yet here we are, showing them that it IS an option. Plus…" I looked back over to her, "Getting a one over on your former CO…priceless." OC and I laughed, "Right on, right on, girl." The agreement was there.

But then…so were the two unmarked vans I noticed with my vision half a dozen cars on the road down. Standing up I wanted to be wrong I really did but I needed to check them out, "If I put my hand around my back, get the girls and go to our old apartment." I looked back to her, "Suga' something wrong?" she asked ready to do as asked, "Probably nothing…hopefully nothing…" I said still looking.

Feeling cold steel against my hand I looked back to see her handing me a small switch blade, "In case nothing turns into something. Super soldier or not, if there are two van full of men in there it means some serious fighting time for you. Not the time to be taking risks with kids out here." I agreed, though I wasn't fond of killing, wounding them was a big hit for my list. I walked discretely towards the vans, not wanting them to spot me.

Using my sights I saw Thula at the wheel and White talking into a walkie. Using my hearing I turned my head slightly and heard, "Unit two do you have visual?" SHIT! Putting my hand behind my back I saw OC taking the girls who both recognized through photos and having seen little of here and there, as she grabbed up both of them and headed away, not even bothering to take the stroller with her. A few blocks and they'd be safe where she'd call Alec for pick up. Myself, having a bad feeling I turned my phones GPS on.

Blurring I made it to the side of the vans door where I heard, "Damn it, they lost her. Okay move in, remember our target is the offspring, 452 is still a main target but the offspring are the objectives." _When did my girls become the objective?!_ Wanting OC to have a clean exit out since she wasn't clear of danger yet I made my move. Breaking the lock, I ripped the door open, stepped up on the edge of the car and slammed my elbow into White's nose.

I heard a satisfying crunch before pulling him out, ripping his seat belt in the process, shocking the hell out of him, "Lookin' for me?!" I asked sarcastically. I was even tempted to put a hand on my hip for good measure, but that might not be my best bet right now. He snarled just before I kicked as hard as I could at his face, enough to knock him out, though temporarily. I knew he was a huge thorn in my ass but I was also trying to go for stealth…not really working out for me right now.

Thula reached over from her seat on the driver's side and grabbed me around the throat, trying to cut off my airway. "Always 452, always." She answered. Grabbing her arms I pulled her with all my might forward, ripping her out of her own seat belt and throwing her over my head. She regained her footing quickly while White soon regained consciousness as well. Kicking my feet out he grabbed my legs and used the momentum to pin me to the seat and the foot hold of the van where my foot previously was.

I tried moving my legs, not wanting him to get the better hold of me, but with the two of them there it was a hard feat to manage. A third man came out from the back, briefly recognizing his face from the JP siege and from the fight at city hall a few months back I knew this was a familiar mission, not a FBI, CIA thing of his, it also explains why Otto didn't say anything, he knew nothing.

"What you can't get supporters from inside your department anymore, you've got to get the 'Brawny bitch' and 'mute mouth' to do your dirty work for you." I spat sarcastically, hoping to rile them up enough to make a mistake, one that I could use. "Just stick her." 'Mute mouth' told him. White merely looked over before snapping in low tones, "I'm in charge here let's not forget that." he pulled the needle out.

It seemed his fellow 'snake cultists' were getting antsy. "Oh right let's not forget big bad Ames is in charge of taking down the cleverer than anything transgenic. Has it ever occurred to you that you're fighting a losing battle? A loosing war?" I asked as I struggled, trying to prevent them from sticking me with a needle. Where's a nosey neighbor or passerby when you need one? Then again that might do more harm than good…to them.

He held me pinned down pretty tight. Three against one aren't fair odds when dealing with familiars. Too much muscle, but as I looked for a half a second of the corner of my eye between White and Thula I saw no sight of OC or the girls, my only hope was that she made it out and back to the apartment. Trying to buy some more time I carelessly threw out, "Or did you take the short bus to get here, otherwise I couldn't fathom why you're attacking a citizen!"

White just ignored my words, while two strong holding familiars held me down. "Remind me to thoroughly kick your Asses when I'm freed again. Thula laughed, mute mouth was, well, "We'll see you again…on your death bed, if your afforded such a luxury." Needle against my arm White said, "Not that I care but this might hurt a bit." He stuck me with it full of I have no idea what the hell liquid.

My head went dizzy then it went down. I could barely hear them talking as they searched me for whatever devices I had on me. Thankfully my cell wasn't in a normal place, and they weren't willing to search my bra, it was safe…for now. Question is would I be? Feeling my body being moved and the last of my conscious dying out, I sent a silent piece of hope that my girls were fine and that I'd find my ass a way out of this. _Fine way to start out my day…_

**OC's POV**

I knew something was wrong with my girl when started walking. Her warning and signaling told me shit was about to hit the fan. Having prepped for this just in case I grabbed both the girls, without bothering on the stroller and walked away. Using the trees as my cover just as Max had told me to. I saw the fight, three against one. I shook my head in disagreement. _That ain't right, nor is it fair odds._

Max and Alec never ganged up on nobody, nor did they inject them with whatever that semi cutie looking dude stuck her with. Running with the girls I made my way back to the apartment, using side streets to avoid people looking at a black female with two little creamy babies. Max's and Alec's combined gen's gave them good looking girls but thanks to mama's back round, she was just a little bit of everything.

Getting into the apartment I laid the girls down on my bed, making sure it was firm so that they couldn't roll over and snuff themselves. Grabbing my cell I dialed Alec's number, "Yo?" he answered, "Yo' ass needs to come out here. Max just got grabbed by yo' no pain no gain freaks!" I told him, knowing 'hello's' at this point was pointless. "What?! When?!" he demanded, I could hear shuffling in the back round but what I didn't know. "Just…" I looked at the phone for the time, "Figure 20 minutes ago." I answered.

"Mole I need you to take charge while I'm gone, Daniel, Cece, Zack, your with me!" he hollered out, his hand covering the phone did no good, "Which direction did he take off in and please tell me you have the girls?!" I knew as much as he was told that they would be with me, part of him still wanted to confirm. "Didn't see the direction, and yeah their fine with me. Oh and he injected her with something." I iterated.

He sounded like he was trying to gain control of himself, "You'll find her, you always do. OC can keep the girls here till you or someone else that we both know comes to get them." There wasn't anyway he'd want an unknown transgenic or transhuman handling his baby girls. I think it was just something to do with being a new father. "I'm sending Cece, to get the girls, she should be there in an hour. Okay?" he asked me.

"The only other things I can tell you is that there were two black, large vans. They had been parked behind several cars, it's why Max didn't see them at first. They had sliding doors, oh and Max pulled the one I remember from the JP siege out of the passenger door. That was a priceless sight." I remarked, remembering the look on his face as she hit him, then pulled him out the van, classic laugh out loud funny.

"So White's getting daring enough to try and pull a kidnapping in broad day light, Bastards getting desperate. Gonna half to talk to Gamble 'bout this one." He remarked. "Boy just go do your thing, get our girl back safe and sound, and whateva' you do, don't pull a martyr routine, Max'll beat on yo ass." I warned him, "As long as she's alive beatin' on it, I don't care." I smiled as we both hung up. There wasn't much more information I could give them. I just hope he found her.

Alec's POV

I was beyond pissed at the news. White making such a desperate move was as much bad news as it was good. His desperation would hopefully not cost us. Thankfully Max and OC had worked out a little system just in case. I rounded up Daniel and Zack for the rescue op and sent Cece over to pick up my girls. Going into HQ we went straight to Dix, "I need footage of two black, probable unmarked vans leaving a playground, several blocks away from Max's old place in sector 5, 20 minutes ago."

Not bothering to ask why, already seeing the pissed and extreme look on my face he tapped and typed for five agonizing minutes, "Got them." We looked at the screen. No surveillance camera's but a hoverdrone turned down the street in time to catch White injecting her, her slumping, then them throwing her body into the van before taking off, "Which direction?" I demanded. "Ahh…" Dix muttered out.

"Today Dix…" I felt bad for pressuring the little guy but White having Max was a very bad thing, White having any one of us was a bad thing. "Give me a few minutes to follow their travel through the sectors, as it is I just have them driving opposite of Max's place." I grunted not wanting to wait. 15 minutes later he spoke up, "No record of them leaving sector 12!" "Great…" I muttered angrily.

Combing my hands through my hair I tried to remember what all was there. "Abandon factories. White set up shop there once before." I iterated, "Makes sense, especially if you can just pay someone off for a few days to set up shop." Daniel said, coming up, attempting to help out, "Do we know which one?" Zack walked in. arms folded over his chest, trying to puff himself out a bit, in a true, huffing way. "I have an idea. Last time White set up shop at an abandon steam generating plant." I tried.

"And you think he's dumb enough to set up shop in the same place twice?" Zack dug in. I smiled, "Actually I think that with him, he's thinking 'they won't try to look for me in the same place twice'. He might be hiding in an obvious place, he already knows the connections there, its an easier place. So dumb enough no, smart enough to try and out think us yeah, but still dumb enough to try and outsmart a transgenic, yes." My reply was enough to shut him up.

"Check out the building and see if there are patrols out there, if so we've got our building. If not, check surrounding buildings for the patrols, were getting geared up." I knew Max wouldn't like the guns blazing aspect but if these guys were going to be armed then so were we. "Max might beat on our asses if we go in there with an arsenal." Daniel chipped in, "As long as she's alive and able to kick them, then so be it." I replied back. He nodded, "If she asks I say we blame the guns on 'memory boy'." I laughed.

Zack…ehh…not so much, "Max is in danger and your cracking jokes. Good to see how you react when she needs you the most." Zack's attitude was going to get him grounded here during her rescue operation if he didn't cool it. "Word to the wise, if you wanna help, be a team player." I snapped. My need to beat on his ass coming in but my need to save Max was ten times greater, so I quickened my pace. _Time to save your ass…again…_

**Max POV**

I woke up to being chained up, two no, three chains, two for my wrists and one for my feet. I saw White's smug face and several of his no pain no gain freaks. Seeing his bruise from my hit I remarked, "So how many times and I going to have to beat your ass, ball park figure?" he smiled before backhanding me. "Go ahead ask me." I laughed at him. "Oh I'm not going to ask you, cause when I get through with you, your going to tell me everything I want to know." He stated as if a fact.

"Cocky words for a man whom constantly fails at capturing and killing my kind. When are you going to figure things out? Besides once word gets to my people that I'm captured they will come looking for me. If you continue this line of progress all you'll be doing is upping the body count on your end. We are faster and capable of more skilled thought processes than you and yours are." I rarely bragged when it came to our genetics but in the end it was true.

"No because we have come up with a new type of system, something to target your fellow brethren." I didn't let it show but it had me concerned, "Yippee. So ah what is it this time? More guns? Another signal device? Maybe another transgenic implanted with a detonation device? Or is it the now compromised chemical weapon you tested out in China town?" all failures I used to spit back in his face.

His jaw seemed to be working overtime to keep his temper in check, "You've been around 494 to long. His sense of humor is wearing off on you." _Alec'd love to hear that._ "Sorry to say but ah whatever you plan on doing it will be stopped, like always." I said sounding bored. "So where are we anyway - " I started to laugh recognizing the layout of where we were, "Sector 12? The steam plant? Seriously?" now I knew why Alec laughed at his captors sometimes. These guys are idiots to use the same place twice.

"Find your laughs now, but ah when your brethren go looking for you, they won't think to look at the same place twice. They'll search every other plant around other than this one because its already been used." My laughter began to die down, seeing his point. "So find whatever comfort there are in those cuffs, you're going to be in them for a while. There's no one that will find you." He remarked. He began walking away when I confidently remarked, "Maybe, maybe not, but reality check, there's always me." he looked back to me.

"I know, that's why Thula here is going to make you even more comfortable, before Xander oh sorry you called him 'mute mouth', makes you more comfortable." Both familiars in question came forward. "We're going to have some fun." They hooked up electrodes to the chains. As I examined them I saw they were strength tested for someone like me. They were even bolted into the metal frame above me. _Maybe…_I looked up and around seeing if I did enough damageable movement I could break the hold and try to escape.

"Don't bother, we held up one of our own just to test its strength. You're not getting away from us." She stated matter of factly. "Never know." I muttered. Seeing the table full of machines to no doubt electrocute me she asked, "How many are in Terminal City?" I smiled, "You're wasting your time and mine." Shock. I bit my lip with the agony of avoiding letting them hear me scream.

She walked up to me, really close, "To be honest I hope you don't know anything. Because I would love nothing more than to torture you till there's nothing left but a drooling mess of filth cuffed up there." Fuck… "To see the look on 494's face when we tell him we have you, that we were right under his nose, and that you are now nothing more than a lifeless void of a shell, and that he'll have to kill you himself just to avoid taking care of a drooling mess the rest of his life…" she was really enjoying this.

"You are pretty sick you know that?" I asked more than stated, "Is there a name for what you're on, or are you just regularly this psychotic?" I finished off. She shocked me again. The pain was getting pretty bad, "You see we had 494 hooked up to this as well. Figured out his weaknesses on it so now we know how well your endurance must be." _Shit._ "You know you're not going to get anything out of me so why bother trying?" I asked.

"That's the beauty of it. We will. Cause this isn't all we have. While electronic voltage has its usage, we have more than one trick up our sleeves. I just really enjoy torturing you in particular 452." _this familiar is…uuggg…_ "You are one twisted bitch you know that?" I asked her in all seriousness. "You could give White a run for his money on how little of your own marbles you have left in your head." I remark, still in a no nonsense tone of voice.

She grit her teeth, "In fact I think he has more sense than you do." She arched her brow. "You compliment your enemy?" as bad as that compliment was…yeah, "Compared to you, yes." That went without saying. 'Mute mouth' or as White called him Xander, signaled her to talk with him. I listened and honed my hearing the best to my ability to hear what they were saying, shutting out the other factory noises.

"Have you noticed a pattern when it comes to 452 with White?" he asked her. "You mean his continuous failed attempts?" she spat sarcastically. "Yeah. What if instead of torturing her we find something psychological to torture her with?" she cuffed him upside the head, "Because we don't have anything, the brats were taken before we could scoop them up and that pest 494 is safe behind Terminal City walls." He looked to where White was on his phone. "Even I have serious doubts that White has a thing for her." Thula remarked.

"But maybe **she** has something for him." he pointed back at me. Oh great…this isn't going to go well, "That is ridiculous." She laughed. For once I agreed with her. "White is a good leader with us and is an excellent strategist yet she continued to escape him." his point was becoming rather redundant and mundane, "He under estimates her, that is all." She sounded pissed by the accusation, "I couldn't care less about your thing for him Thula but we cou - " she punched him, enough to shock him.

I was actually quite grateful not only for the knowledge but for them being so far. It gave me a chance to test the strengths even with what they said and to see if I could loosen up these wing nuts. Enough jiggling and I might be looking at a way out. I looked back to see them walking back to me. Stopping my movement I wondered about using what I heard against her. "So I see the way you sometimes look at your boss up there." I remarked.

Back hand, "You have no idea of what you're talking about." She ground out, preparing the electric currents again. "I gotta admit I see the reason why. He's reasonably handsome, once you take away the psycho tendencies, and the need to kill innocent people." I remark. "And with the way he keeps **'failing'** to kill my sorry ass does say something…don't you agree?" I asked. I get another shock.

_I think I hit a nerve…_"He has just under estimated you and yours, not anymore." _There has to be something to gain me enough time to get these cuffs loose so I can slip out. Something to cause inner fighting maybe…_ "Tell you what, I'll tell you what I know, but only if I talk to him." I indicated White in the office area, "Otherwise you'll just end up with another dead end." She contemplated my words but it was Xander that made the jog over to White. Two minutes later he came walking up.

"So you decided to be a good little animal." He spat. "I will, as long as I can get you alone. I don't like having an audience." The double meaning was there, making Thula narrow her eyes at me, "Get lost." He told the other two, not bothering to waste time in arguing. _Desperation once again people._ I knew they wouldn't be far, probably watching from another point. I darted my eyes around looking for them. Spotting Thula's tall head I knew she was within sight and hearing range…perfect.

"Talk." White demanded. _Okay if Alec can pour on the charm for his captures and manipulate them so can I…right? After all I did some conning back in my day…sorta…okay more like conning my way into places instead of out of them…_ "Only if you answer my question first." He indicated to ask, "What if I were to ask to join you and yours. What would you say?" the very thought left my stomach queasy and rebellious. "Do you think I'm dense enough to actually believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" he asked me.

"I believe you're an intelligent man, Ames…I get to be your new partner, my kids get to be safe and you not only get a transgenic that can hunt other transgenics but you get your son as an added bonus." He seemed to mull it over for a minute, then disbelief once again. "NO chance." He smiled, as if he uncovered my plans. "Not even to be your partner." I let my eyes do that talking for that part.

Again more nausea, "Is this a trick?" he asked, "494 is becoming to much of a pain in my ass, plus I think he's trying to stake a takeover of Terminal City, leaving me with two babies in the wind. I've even been hearing rumors around my place of him kicking me out to ensure I don't get in his way. I could be a valuable partner you in some many ways." _Oh god do I feel ill saying this…my stomach wants to rebel everything its digested in the last 24 hours._

_Thing is if it works then hey, so much more the better…in theory…_ "You would willingly give up the rest of your people to be my partner?" he asked, not believing me, but he sounded tempted to take me at face value. Time to lay it on thick, "I would give up anything to protect my girls. Sides they could use a better daddy. You know someone whose going to actually be there for his kids, 494 spends more time elsewhere than with his girls."

Bitterness was now coating my mouth at the vile little lies I was spewing forth. _Why did it seem my only chance to get out, to slip away, was to act as if I wanted to join the very people who have been trying to kill me and mine? There is just something very messed up with that. But if I remember correctly didn't Alec do worse back when we first met?_ However with everything I was saying, it was hard not to grimace at it.

But White, he actually smiled before leaning in, "Let me guess you're looking for a new baby daddy too." I lowered my head just enough to appear submissive to the idea, "You already have a son, he could be their big brother - AND…" since I saw the fire return to his eyes, I needed him to be more complicate. "I know where he is, I can give him back to you. Great deal on the table." I surmised.

He actually smiled, either contemplating it or contemplating using it to plot against me, "Hey come here, I wanna whisper something important." He looked at me wearily, but seeing how chained up I was he started to lean in. Before he got to close he smiled, "If I go through with this, you kill 494." _Oh shit he believed me! Either that or he was using it to plot. Either way it gave me an out of these handcuffs._

I leaned forward, like way into ones personal space forward, "I'll agree just as long as you tell Thula about it. I think she's got a thing for you, can't have her messing around and ruining the high volume stakes here with pettiness." He agreed. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. Whether it was from my words, more than likely, or what was about to go down I wasn't a 100% sure on. He walked over to their position. The sounds of a furious woman were heard. Thula was pissed, and was having a hard time keeping her cool.

I used the time to jingle myself to freedom. My right hand was closer than my left so I worked at it diligently. _Come on, come on!_ I mentally hurried myself up. Plotting or not, believing me or not, I needed to escape and talk to Gamble about this. If he knew and DIDN'T tell Alec then he's going to have a very hard boot rammed up his ass. I saw that there were only a few more loops to go before the wing nut was off. _Almost there…_then I heard caution sirens, much like the ones when Alec, the merman and I helped get his girlfriend to freedom. _That's my man!_

**Alec's POV**

Parking our bikes nearby, easier access in and out just in case, we walked up to the same area Max and I had before, years back. Remembering how we had to do it last time I was curious, "Think an X5 could swim from that underwater drain pipe, into that plant right there?" I asked Daniel. He and Zack both looked to the bubbles coming out then each other, "Better question is whom as the better tank record." Daniel was right. _Fuck!_

"Yeah that's me." I started to silently walk there when Zack grabbed my arm, "I have the best record, five mi - " I cut him off, "Yeah they upped the timing in the tank once we turned 15. I hold the new record, eight minutes." Zack didn't seem to mind, "Then you still aren't the reigning champ holder. Max is." I furrowed my brows. "When she escaped she fell into the river nearby, Duwamish I believe. She was stuck there for nearly nine minutes, to afraid to come out and see Lydecker." I looked at him with calculating eyes.

"And how do you know this? Max tell you?" I asked, "No, when they took me down that night, I overheard them talking and I saw her face against the ice that night. They spent several minutes combing the area before heading back in. Back then, they didn't know how much electric charge to use so I still heard and saw many things." I nodded to his assessment. "Even if you do hold the best tank record, that thing is probably longer than an eight minute swim." Zack reasoned. I had to admit he was right.

"As much as I hate to admit it he's probably right. Who knows how much that thing zigzags through there." I hadn't thought about it. They both had points. Zack moved from his spot and grabbed a few pieces of trash from the surrounding area, "What in the hell are you doing?" I asked with agitation. It wasn't time for trash collecting. Pulling a speedy, yet crappily done, makeshift air breathing looking piece together he pulled the fence back, "Go to the roof as planned, I'll go in."

I was surprised, "I may not like you but we need to work together to achieve this goal. Get Max to safety." I nodded as he went under, "You think he'll make it?" Daniel asked me. "For all of our sakes, I hope so." I lead him right through the area's Max and I used last time. Stealth there we snuck in through the different walkways, ladders, pipes, till we got to the roof. Two minutes later Zack opened it up, "What took you so long?" I asked, remembering merman took only ten seconds when we got to the roof.

"He did." He stated by way of explaining. One man down, "Please don't tell me he's dead?" I asked mildly hoping so. If he did then Max would be pissed with him, not me. "Max's no kill order stand true with you too?" Zack asked annoyed and monotone. "I may not like the familiars but one dead one equals about ten at your doorstep. Not to mention dealing with a very pissed off Max. But hey if you want to tangle with that be my guest." I told him, acting nonchalant about it as I guided them to where we had originally found the merman's girlfriend last time.

"I don't see her anywhere?" Daniel said. Crouched down we all listened intently to the surrounding noises. Hearing her voice, however faint, finally reached my ears. "She over there." I motion. We moved about a good 25 yards in when I saw White leaning into her. Narrowing my eyes at the closeness I saw how tied up or rather how chained up she was. "They wanted to make sure she wouldn't be able to leave." I surmised.

"Those chains can be dislodged if the frame breaks." Zack indicated, "So all we have to do is break a metal frame, cause shooting it won't just bring down more heat to us, it'll bounce right off that metal. We need to get to the lower floor and not by jumping." I told Daniel, as he was getting ready to do so. "Why not?" he demanded, "This place is familiar central. How do I know, those two right there." I pointed to the bitch and the ass.

"We've seen them a few times with White. Familiars' straight up. We need to do this right or else this will go down bloody." Both men agreed as we went back and took a stair well down. Bottom of the stairs was a thin metal door. "Just remember where we came from that way we can get back out the same way." I remind them. Both looked to me with 'seriously?' looks on their faces, and now that I think about it their right.

Of course they would. Looking at the door I think. _Easy to kick in…with enough force_… "Think we could kick it in?" I ask mockingly. Daniel and I both kick it in with Zack ready with gun power if need be. I go first, then Daniel then Zack as the alarm wails loudly in our ears. _Well Maxie here's your rescue squad…your mate, your brother and Daniel…what a weird group of dynamics this makes…_

**Max POV**

White hears the alarms wailing like an intrusion just happened, "Go! Check it out. I'll watch over her." He tells them. Thula reluctantly agrees as Xander grabs his gun and nudges her to follow him. _Good I need him alone if I'm to get free of my bindings and knock him down._ If he truly believed my words I've either done one hell of a performance or he is truly that daft to believe my words after all this time.

**Alec POV**

We walk down the small corridor leading to where she was and part of me was rethinking the stealth approach. Thing is last time we just sort of jumped in and went along, no real plan, and we barely made it out without taking in serious damage. Hell I took a bullet on the way out, though I did get Asha to mend it for me. Free medical work to those whom can't afford to have questions asked. Plus I was feeling kinda lonely at that time.

Using our hearing we hear at least three to four gunmen. "Fun times." I mutter out. "Armed, dead ahead!" I warn the other two. They came out and after us guns a blazing. The long hallway only had small groves, thanks largely in part to the design structure, to hide in as we took our parting shots making sure to keep our heads safely tucked inside and only peering out from the tiny alcove when needed.

As luck would have it, two of the three as I was able to clarify, only had 9 mm hand guns, same as us. Well same as Daniel and Zack, I had my Glock on me. But at least knowing their guns, or the similar types, it helped in keeping count of the bullets. Not only for us but to know when they were out as well. "We're being pinned!" Zack shouted in agitation, taking a few shots and taking one of them down.

I guess they didn't feel it was needed for armored vests. Then I looked down at myself. Neither did we. _Fuck! Going to actually have to try and play this safe._ Then I thought to myself, _when had we ever played it safe?!_ Then I thought to myself again, _they weren't bullet proof nor could they survive a bullet to the heart_. Zack's aim was decent for behind further behind me with bullets zinging by us.

I nearly laughed to myself, "You know, Deck'ed really get a kick out of seeing this!" Daniel looked over befuddled by the statement, "You know even after getting out of Manticore, were still battling enemies and in 'made for' situations!" I took a few more shots. Daniel smiled, "Lets not tell him then!" agreed even as Zack looked annoyed by our banter during a guns discharging fight.

One bullet to the right area had the female familiar crouching low to avoid a headshot. Had to give her props considering our poor spots. Spotting her head I recognized her and her boy toy, "Hey red bitch!" I yelled reloading my gun, "You and your boy gonna come out to play or what?!" I spat, trying to lure her out. "I am getting kinda bored over here!" I snip sarcastically towards her.

I really did want to put one in her brain, I really did. "You are so dead." I heard her mutter. I heard her reload her gun and took the opportunity to make a quick fast aim. Spotting her I had two seconds to aim. Taking the shot I hit her shoulder, the only thing visible from my spot. Not that she made too much of a movement, she merely grunted in slight irritation. I took a peak out and ended up ducking when her boy ended up showering the wall above me with bullet holes, he had a big gun.

I cringed, "What the hell man?" I muttered in annoyance. I attempted to signal to Daniel to swing around back and around so he could catch her unawares. But a shadow behind me and his frantic signals that the other familiar was creeping up near me shut off my own signaling system in favor of aiming my gun again. But when he put the gun near my head I had no choice but to move out of the small cove I ducked into for cover.

"I think we can work things out here." I state easy going, "You are coming with us 494." Now I was curious. _They didn't want me dead? Since when?_ But Daniel and Zack didn't stay silent, they started pouring the bullets knowing I had my own maneuvers to duck down. 'Boy toy' took three rounds to the chest, however unfortunate none had hit his heart. But he did go down, falling backwards. Seeing the red bitch poke her head out I took aim but she ducked away only to find me standing ahead of her.

Blurring was such a beautiful thing. "Yeah." One hard enough hit to the temple at blurring speed yet again, she was unable to block it and crumpled to the floor. "Not that you can hear me but the only reason why you live is because I'm better than to just kill a person." Kicking her crumpled form on the ground, Daniel, Zack and I went to the corridor Max was down we saw only one chance, "Blur for chaos, and knock the frame down." I surmised.

"Sounds good to me," bullets may not do anything but pit X5 strength from three sources against one metal frame and add the X5 strength currently attached to it and you have yourselves a complete break. "Just remember to also help dislodge the chains." Zack's brotherly voice came out. I looked back to him like 'duh?' _seriously didn't this guy even think when it came to a mated males mind frame? We're highly fucking protective of our mates._

**Max's POV**

I heard all the gunshots going off, White had ordered his last few familiars in the vicinity to deal off the area. He looked back to me before taking his walkie and ordering, "Make sure to bring 494 here…alive." He didn't even wait for a response, "Time to prove your word." I couldn't wait any longer, "Hey I needed to whisper something in your ear." He stood his ground, "We're alone now, what is it?" acting uncaring I spat, "Fine, don't hear what I have to say." He rolled his eyes and walked forward.

The gun battle I could hear only ended up lasting a few minutes, maybe five, before I heard many footsteps. Trained hearing told me it was Manticore trained and not familiar edged. I sighed in relief. Then White was the one to get in my personal space, without me leaning forward. I nudged my head back for him to get closer. I felt like laughed at the situation I had gotten myself into here. "Idiot." I sneered, but not at myself, it was at him.

With my enhanced speed and strength just as Alec's blurring form and Daniel's and Zack's came in I stripped the last few loops of the bolt, breaking the wing nut off. White couldn't move fast enough for my speed, I slammed my head into his, then grabbed his right shoulder and slammed his head again on the chain that my wrist had formerly been cuffed to. The frame was now breaking from Alec, Daniel and Zack's repeated hits, collapsing. Once it fell, making a loud clattering noise, I grabbed the chains, and yanked several times.

I formed a nice long metallic weapon around my hands and wrists, wanting White to be unable to do anything for a very long time. Noticing my pre-occupation White swung out to hit me only to be deterred by Alec's blurring elbow slamming into his nose. Breaking it on contact as blood started to pour out for a few seconds. It barely slowed him down though. He and Alec started to circle each other.

For a moment I wondered where White's gun was when I saw it sitting on a table up against the right wall. Right where the boys had come from. "Why the hell aren't we killing him?" Zack demanded aiming a gun to White's head. Seeing that he was seconds away from pulling the trigger I dropped the chains and pulled his gun down, "You can't just kill an FBI agent!" I snapped at him.

"Besides you kill him, and the familiars will just fill in his place with someone even worse." I spat looking to said man, "He's a cancer Zack, one that needs to be dealt with in the right way, soon. Otherwise right now, you're pretty much doing more harm than good. Unless you want to screw all of this up!" _and once I figure out how to do this with White, without complications, then we'll be all good._

"It would be self defense. FBI man kidnaps Terminal City's leader to torture." Daniel pulled his gun up to. _I don't believe this!_ "You all are nothing to us! You Petri dish screw ups!" he roared before running for Alec. Alec blurred behind him himself avoiding the move, grabbed his left arm and slammed it up high enough to dislodge his shoulder. A cry of agitated pain came from him, "Yeah well the Petri dish is kicking your ass." Alec sneered at him.

Unfortunately one slamming move and White relocated his shoulder, his fierce, angry gaze went to me, "Seriously did you really think I'd crap all over and abandon everything I am?" the blood started to get in his mouth as I took a step forward. Alec shifted, and Daniel and Zack moved forward a foot as my back up, "I know you either believed the bull that was coming from me or you planned to use it against me. I just needed to buy myself a way out. So word to the wise, don't try to con a con woman." He had no words.

No he just ran for me same as Alec. But unlike him I liked to put a little spin on my moves. I stayed in place and only gave in when he thought he had me. Using the lapels of his jacket to launch myself over his lead, spin around, curl my legs under and kick out the backs of his legs as hard as possible. He fell, long enough for Daniel and Zack to plant guns at his side of his head, "We should end him." Zack stood firm.

"For once I agree with 'memory boy'." Zack barely raised a brow to the technical insult. "He'll just keep trying to kill us Max. He'll try to find new ways, eventually if he doesn't kill you, he'll kill one of our own and then what?" I hated to admit it but he had a point. _All because of my inability to take human life…well unless they asked or begged me for it…_ "We don't kill other people. Not anymore." I tried to stand true to my own words.

"What about when they threaten our families lives?" Alec questioned from behind. I looked back, angry that I was being out numbered, "He took you today, who's to say next time it isn't our daughters? When will there be a point where he gets to suffer and die for what he's done to us?" Alec's words were true, I just… "Let him live." I knew I had three sets of eyes on me, "Let his conclave deal with him. His repeated failures and today's events will seal his fate." Daniel reluctantly retracted his gun.

Zack huffed out, "This is a mistake." As he lowered his gun as well, instead they both made White turn around, guns still ready to fire if he tried something stupid, but neither truly aimed to do any damage. I walked up to White, "Let me drop a little wisdom on you here. You've messed up…a LOT with your progress with me and the rest of us. We're not going away, we never will, so my advice to you, stop trying to kill me and mine and start running yourself."

He looked a bit dumb struck, "Cause my guess is your desperate move today was due to your failures over the last what three – four years?" I looked to Alec, he nodded 'yeah' to my timely assessment, "I suggested to run and hid for as long as you can. Unless you want to see if your conclave will give you yet ANOTHER opportunity to kill me and mine….again." hearing footsteps in the area I gave the boys the signal to 'escape and evade'.

We started to all run for it when White out of nowhere threw one of the frame pieces in front of me, effectively stopping my progress and blocking the door and myself from further running. I turned back around, "We're not done." Alec rammed his shoulder at the frame knocking it over, but my words halted him, "NO! He's mine!" I turned back around. I knew we had precious moments before the place would be over run so I had to make this fight quick.

I ran up to him, blurring fast, and slammed my body into his. Using the momentum I sprang to my feet again, while he got back to his own, "Max! Hurry up!" Alec shouted. "You know White, I think you need a taste of your own medicine." Without giving him a chance to even think about it I picked up the chains, not bothering to wrap them around my wrists as my earlier idea had been, and swung them at White.

With the speed and strength behind it, the chains hit him hard, effectively bringing out more of a defensive holding pattern with his body, "Wanna know what chained up feels like?" I attempted to wrap him bodily up in the chains but he figured it out, and yanked on them as hard as he could. Grateful that I hadn't wrapped them around my wrists I used the little pulling momentum to rush him with my right fist.

Slamming into his face his head snapped back. One nice thing about the gym and training around other X5's at TC…you don't have a fear of hitting your opponent to hard. I could feel how much harder I was hitting. Sure it was also bruising me up a bit but last time we fought I didn't think I had the ability to take him down. Ergo the shock prod and the other tools I used. I could hurt him, it would just take up a lot of energy, and give me more bruises. Sides the only difference here was that he felt no pain.

I ducked his right hook, dipped down low and swung my leg out kicking his feet out from underneath him. Falling down he tried to get back up when I jumped on top of him. In a quick succession of blurring hits my right fist came down three times, breaking his nose further before grabbing his head by the hair and slamming his head down into the ground once. I went in for another hit when he slammed his head up into mine.

One punch into me sent my head back, then his booted foot made contact with my head to. I got back up or tried to as he pulled my body the rest of the way up, his hands at my throat, "You are nothing but a link to my son you skeeving - !" he didn't get to finish as Alec came in to pull him bodily from me. Landing on my feet, though not to accurately, I saw as Alec shoved his form into the opposing wall.

But White body slammed him back. Pulling White off of him I slammed each fist into his face four times before Alec literally picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and blurred away. By the way, unless you're used to it, never let someone throw you over your shoulder and blur at the same time. It can be nauseating if you're not used to it. I swear, he blurred all the way to the outskirts of the building.

Finally putting me down as the place was now on alert, but far from where we were I asked him, "I didn't know anyone could blur for that extended amount of time!" he heaved from the exertion, "Normally we can't but, with a good amount of adrenaline, and a very large reason to do so and an X5 can push the limits of blurring. But I do need two things though." He said, walking over to me. "What?" I went to check to see the extent of his injuries when he grabbed a water bottle from behind me, where Daniel was standing.

Apparently he already knew what Alec would need. I watched Alec down half the bottle before taking a breath, "That's only on - " I went to say when he grabbed me by the back of my head and took me in a deep, passionate kiss. I couldn't help it, I grabbed his head and pulled him in deeper. "As sweet as the tooth aches are right now we need to get back to Terminal City." Zack complained monotone.

I couldn't even complain. Hell my ass just got saved, White got his ass handed to him, and what the hell, maybe he'll take my advice and bail out before the conclave decides to end his life themselves. Who knows but what I am wondering is, "Are we gonna have to deal with this every week one of us tries to walk the streets?" it was meant at a joke but it really made us question the likely hood of it.

"We'll talk to Gamble. See what he says. I was so busy looking for you I didn't put any effort into it." I smiled. I think I'm high on the adrenaline or something cause even with being chained up, and beat on I still – with help – came out the victor today. "Let's just get home and sort out everything else tomorrow. Tonight, lets watch a movie with the girls." He smiled, "Sounds like a good night." Alec remarked._ I knew Zack and Daniel were probably bored as anything but right now I didn't care…go home be with my girls…my mate…a good ending to a bad day…_


	2. taking care of babies

**Recicup**: well minion 1, I'll have to go back and take a look to remember why. Lol!

**Scmumsy**: I see them as being the type to do so, barbs and all! Daniel may harbor lust towards our max, but his heart would never let it become anything more. He loves cece to much to mess things up. As for White, its not his time in the season yet. The bad guys always get what's coming to them though.

**Sorrow Reminisce**: I have to finish things or it drives me insane and I feel so GUILTY personally to NOT finish. I'll check out TBW, maybe post them up if I find the time. Currently I'm writing two fic's so hopefully yeah! But I really want to thank you so much or your compliment, means a LOT!

Dark Angel season 5 ep.2

The phone rang three times before Gamble picked up, "Don't really care if you're busy right now, I just need to know the truth on something." I knew I was throwing him a curve ball, but considering what bullshit White just pulled on me less than five hours ago, I needed to know, "Did you know White was gonna pull a grab team made up of your familiars on it? Cause it seems a bit suspicious that less than a day before we prep to see Sandman, he pops up and pulls a stunt like that." I barked.

"Max…" he sounded like he was trying to calm me or shush me, "White grabbed you?" he sounded off, like something wasn't right, "Yeah. His bitch Thula along with some guy named Xander was there." I replied. He sounded exasperated, "This must have come from a higher up personel or he did this on his own cause his newest ploy to take you down, though unknown to me, I know for a fact has nothing to do with kidnapping you." I scoffed.

_How would he know?_ "Right now considering you rights, it would be 'social suicide' to attempt it. The press would have a field day with him." _okay I can concede to that point…_ "If White's doing this he's getting desperate. You need to stay inside the walls till our meeting with Sandman." He urged, "No problem, Alec's got me on lockdown around here. Its sweet but annoying as hell." _You'd think I couldn't handle my own._

"I agree with him on this one, White, I haven't seen him moody like this since he found out his father abandoned the conclave." Wow… "So he's really falling behind with his supporters up in there huh?" I asked. I looked out my office window, moving the blinds around where I felt so I could see better and hid better. Alec popped in there seconds later, seeing I was on the phone he simply plopped himself down on the spare chair across from my own.

He mouthed 'who?' I mouthed' Gamble'. He nodded, "Unfortunately for himself, yes. For you all, no. I heard that today he's leaving for a lengthy trip to the senate or something to that nature." I nodded. Alec looked a tad worried, "Why would he go there? You guys have people up there?" it was a tad scary to think that maybe there was a familiar that high up in the political food chain.

"No, we were never able to get to that point. Back rounds for certain political types had and still have to be squeaky clean, and a lot of times our people as good as we are and were, always had some fault to prevent us from getting that high up the food chain. Don't you think if that were the case we would have already have pulled a political move to end everything before it could truly begin?" he did have a point, even Alec's head nudging agreed with him. "So if you don't have people that high up there, then what could White possibly be doing up there?"

It was agitating me to find out, "Maybe he simply knows someone. He is only going to be there for the weekend. I find it great timing seeing as how were all seeing Sandman tomorrow. It'll be a good way to not have to worry about him." I reluctantly agreed. "So we'll see you here at dawn, tomorrow morning, at the main entrance." I finalized. "See you all then." He and I both hung up. "So, you think were ready for this? All this time and now he's being made real." Alec stated in reference to Sandman.

I flipped my phone shut and sat down in my seat. Leaning back I put my hand to my face in mild worry and wonder, "I don't know how I feel about this. The first time I heard of Sandman was through Joshua, the second Renfro. I just hope he's the good guy were hoping for and not someone leading another crusade for another futile cause. I have enough of that the familiars on us, though that maybe coming to an end. I'm just not thrilled with situations that look to good to be true, cause usually their not." I surmised for him.

He made a gesture of understanding my dilemma before he stood up, walked around my desk and began gently massaging my shoulders, "Joshua believes Sandman's good, and if he truly created us to help protect the world from familiars, I think he's legitimate." His words inspired confidence, but I still felt off. "Who knows what he has to offer us. Or what he expects of us Alec." I stated.

"Well how about we just introduce ourselves and say 'hi'." I smiled a tad bit as I touched one of his hands with mine, "I think we'll have to give that to Joshua first and foremost. I just hope things aren't a big disappointment to the big guy. Tomorrow means a lot to him." I felt for Joshua, he was like a happy puppy, a bad as that sounds, about tomorrow. Apparently the meeting site, was way over in sector four, near China Town. Sandman wanted to choose the least likeliest locations to be seen at.

Quite brilliant actually. "Well till tomorrow, we should eat, pick up the girls and get some rest, I know I could use a shower myself." Neither of us had slept much in the last several hours. Once it got out that White snatched me up for a while Zack ranted on the pros of his death, while I ranted back the cons of his death, at least by our hands. White may have deserved death, but if it pointed to us, as a transgenic, it meant losing everything we've worked so hard to gain. All Zack saw was an enemy that needed neutralizing.

So both men, didn't really see eye to eye, and since Zack he was right regardless I had to explain to him the pros and cons so he could get the message. 'us kill FBI guy without normal proof of his trying to kill me first, bad', 'his own killing him, good'. I honestly don't think he truly sees me as the leader, just a figure head. It did hurt me that he thought so little but I think it's mostly due to my decisions rather than me personally. However was I going to let him in charge anytime soon…no.

I trust my brother, in the field, but not when it comes to leading a group of 200+ people. I know his methods would go right back to Manticore. Ironic since he was the one that made us establish identities, personalities, gave us the need to have normal lives, to want more for ourselves other than fear of what will happen if another one of us get seizures, can't survive the tank. Yet here he is, Manticore's perfect soldier, and he would run this place like that if given the chance. Its everything were running from and he'd run this place like that.

It's the structured part he frequents, the missions we handle, the loose environment – or the fact that HE feels its to lose. The only thing he, Mole and Daniel agree on is they all want White, and Gamble dead. Its only Alec, Cece, and Joshua on Gamble's behalf, other than myself, that want to keep our hands free of the blood. Gamble is proving to be pulling his weight, but now it seems his 'partner' is pursuing less 'partnered missions' and more 'solo ops'.

_Zack…I love you like a brother since that's all I've ever known you as…but seriously, this ISN'T Manticore!_ I rubbed my temples, "Okay, let's go pick the girls up." I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out with him. Leaving the building we walked over to the nursery. Stepping inside we saw OC was holding Nyx. Nikita was being feed my bottled breast milk by Gem. "HI guys. Ready to pick up your girls?" Gem asked.

"Yeah." Once we packed their stuff up, blankets included, Alec and I each carried one girl back to the apartment. "They need a bath." Alec muttered. Truthful I think we all did. "Yeah, but so do we." I countered. "Let's take care of them first." I agreed as he fumbled with Nikita in his arms, getting the door unlocked as I held Nyx. Key popping the lock we walked in and shut the door smoothly to avoid startling the girls. They were awake but sensitive hearing could cause them to start crying from a loud bang.

I did have to admit though,, they were growing fast. "I wonder if it's a genetic thing to speed through 'babyhood' to toddler years or not." I pondered. Nyx, rose her head up, as if actually understanding me. "Bath time." I told her. She just smiled, "I think she has some of my shark DNA. She likes the concept of bath now." He rolled his eyes, "She's a baby, anything not related to vegetables or time outs is a likeable concept." He replied.

"Ignore daddy, sweets, he just wants to up mommy." I tell her. She smiles as I sit her on the rug by the wall. I would sit her on the toilet but even I felt it would be to much of a sensory shock action from neutral, to cold porcelain, for her. Running the tubs temperature to luke warm, we sat the girls up, stripped them, before placing them inside. Giving them a mild bathing soap, specifically for babies, we began washing them gently. "This is nice." Alec said. Watching Nyx playing in the water, creating splashes.

"Yeah… we have great baby girls." I surmised, watching Nikita match her sister, "Let's make more." Alec suggested. I had to start laughing at how he suggested to have more kids. When he looked at me bewildered I calmed myself down, "Sorry but you said it like you were thinking of making cookies. Making more babies isn't a cookie Alec. Let's focus on the girls here and now before we get ahead of ourselves." He seemed a bit a taken a back.

"For all we know we could end up with twins again. You want four girls to run or in our case blur around before were used it with these two yet? I'd like to get at least half used to being a mom with the daily run a rounds before we have more. Plus if we have more, we'd need a bigger space." _He had to see where I was coming from._ "Perhaps…I just…I don't know. I have this need for a larger family now." He surmised.

Nikita made a bigger splash, hitting me and capturing Alec's attention, "I think she's got some of her daddy in her personality." He looked to me, "As in likes attention." I explained. "Only the right kind though." He countered. I gave him a look of agreement. "Okay, time to get you guys ready for bed." Wrapping a towel around Nikita I pulled her out and walked to the area where we had Eve's old baby clothes.

_We really need to make more dresser space for the girls._ Ten minutes later, with some minor brushing of their teeth, and a final diaper check, they were good for shut eye. Alec took the first shower, already knowing we really couldn't leave the girls alone, and neither of us wanting to leave them alone for to long without some type of authority figure with them. Five minutes later he came out squeaky clean as well. I hoped in, 15 minutes later I popped out, feeling refreshed and clean.

With only boy shorts and a long t shirt of Alec's I fell to the mattress we had, and snuggled up next to Alec. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked over from the girls room, his former bedroom, to me, then back and forth again, "Do you think they'll hear us?" he asked. I was a little lost till I figured what he meant. Not if were super quite." I snuck in.

For us it felt like if we showered with the girls in bed, we would be unprepared in case something may happen, but in our bed, it seemed at least that way, there wouldn't be that extra bit of noise to keep us from hearing them cry if need be. Super sensitive hearing or not, as new parents we figured it was just an extra precaution. Leaving the t shirt on he smoothly slid himself over on top of me, kissing my lips, jaw, my face before pulling my boy shorts to the side with one hand while the other pulled himself out of his boxers.

I smiled and reached down, taking over and gliding my hand over his ever increasing member, feeling him start to drip, moaning lightly, trying to contain them. I felt him against my folds as he tried to go in slowly, knowing a hard thrust would have me crying out in pleasure. He buried his head in my neck and sunk in all the way. For five minutes our rhythm was slow, and torturous, to the point where we were desperate to go faster and harder. "Here." I grabbed his hand putting it over my mouth.

Shocked by the idea as I put my hand over his, he tried it out by thrusting harder, hearing that we were indeed muffling each other's sounds, he went faster and harder with his thrusts, gaining momentum. I was reaching that point when he stopped. I looked at him with a confused and murderous intent. He smiled, finding a new, more stretchable position. Using both hands he pushed my legs far apart, making me do the splits, as my hands covered his mouth and my own finding his new idea worth trying.

He immediately went in with stronger, more powerful thrusts, making us both bounce around, but the noises were still kept at the bare minimum. We smiled at figuring out how to prevent the girls from hearing while putting a new 'kink' in our sex life. His grip tightened, placing small finger shaped bruises into the skin there. I didn't care, it was to good to care. Getting close again, I started to hyperventilate when he thrust one last time, removed both of his hands from my thighs, removed my hand from his mouth and sunk his teeth into my mated mark.

To avoid screaming out in pleasure filled pain I grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer and clamping my mouth over his own mated mark. The pain, pleasure combination from each other, sent the thrilling sensations needed to push us both over the edge. Panting, still after several minutes had gone by I remarked, "We should do that more often." He smiled, before dipping his head down to like his bite mark. The saliva's healing compounds acting as a sealant as did mine as I licked his own mark.

"No argument there…" I purred. "Don't do that." he move one of his hands to glide into my hair only to pull my head back further, "Why not?" I looked up at him through lidded eyes, "Makes me feel like - " the baby monitor sounded. "I got the first half." He rolled over letting me up, "I was getting a tad sleepy anyways." I quirked a brow in his direction, "What? Not all of us have shark DNA." He explained.

"True…" I turned back around headed for the girls room, "But it has its uses…" I smirked, trying to avoid letting the shaking in legs from making me trip. Having an orgasm like that isn't easy to walk away from. Walking into the girls room I saw Nikita was crying. Looking around trying to spot anything that could have frightened her I noticed, a shadow on the wall. Looking to its origin I saw a few branches of a tiny tree in another apartment complex.

Stunned that that has been what scared her, not the fact of it but the fact that she could see a scary thing from it stunned me. I picked her up, to help avoid her waking her sleepy sister. "I sweat you are more like your father. Thanks to his cat DNA and now yours, you both love to sleep…something your sister hopefully catches onto." I looked down at Nyx, seeing her eyes semi awake.

She was trying to fall asleep but I had a feeling that genetics were starting to rear their heads again. "You might have mommy's shark DNA." I whispered to her. Finally Nyx called down as I was able to put her back in her crib. I was glad we had moved their cribs to Alec's old bedroom, having their cribs in our room was just becoming over crowded. Why we ever tried to do that to begin with was a mystery to me. I walked around her crib to see where she could have possibly have seen it from.

Clear as day if you could zoom in your eye sight, was three tiny speckled branches. The apartment building next door wasn't as far apart as one might think, so a few branches on a tree was as farfetched as one might think it to be. The plant itself, while small, still cast about a faint shadow on any bright nearby surface. Closing the window it made me wonder how many more abilities the girls would have compared to ourselves. Then again unless we had a nice talk with Lydecker we may not know.

After all we may have been the same way as well. The human memory, even for transgenics only goes back so far. Walking back into our room I saw the red numbers of our alarm clock read '2:42 a.m.'. Sighing I snuggled back in bed while Alec turned back over to my side and pulled me in, "What was it?" he muffled into my hair. Giving a very light snort I replied, "The plant in the next building over scared her." He angled his head in confusing.

"That tiny thing? But you can only see that in the dark if you - " now he felt more awake next to me, "Were her eyes dilated?" he asked. A worried yet, partially excited fatherly tone came from him, "Cause I that's…wow…" he was now bewildered and excited as much as he was baffled, "They have two X5's for parents. Did you really think NOTHING would pass over?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"No I just…just so fast was all. Maybe we should talk to Deck about this." He questioned, settling back, his face burying itself in my hair. "Yup…when we get back from our trip to see Sandman. Right now…sleeeeppp." I hummed, trying to get him to sleep as well. Tomorrow was a big day for a lot of people, if anything I should have a talk with Deck and Gem about the girls' ability progress. Who knows maybe they can offer insight, and maybe Deck can tell us how fast the growth process really is for a second generation X5.

The next morning seemed like a rush, Joshua was excited and made it to the van we were using before anyone else, Mole, and Gem were left in charge while Daniel and Cece came along with us. Zack was perturbed that a so called 'desert nomilie' got to be in charge over him while we were gone, proving our theory that he wouldn't be ready to leading anything more than a simple unit into combat situation.

All packed up to go to 'China Town' in sector four, we hit the gas and left. The girls waving to us in the stroller we lent to Gem for our time out. Sitting back I saw Joshua was in all smiles. "I know big fella, just a few more hours. China Town's not exactly a 30 minute trip." I state pensively, still un aware of how this meeting would be going. We were armed of course, I had a few spar knives tucked into my boots, Alec had his Glock ready, and also had a hunting knife and two spare clips just in case.

We also brought more of the serum that was very hard to make to knock out a familiar with us, after all we weren't sure what would be out there. If Sandman had familiars on his side, or a 'mole' by his un knowing side. The trip itself took nearly four hours with morning traffic, sector cops wanting to give us a hard time at the check points and of course the check points. They were getting more crowded due to the sector cops trying to shake more people down.

"No honor in a broken world…." I muttered to myself, shaking my head. Once we breached China Town the atmosphere was different, more crowded, more vendors filled the streets. I didn't venture here to often, only on JP runs to deliver packages, and that wasn't that common down here. No I didn't know this place to well, it wasn't even to worthwhile to try and find a score back in the day…or now.

We came up to the address of the hotel he would be at. Place looked run down, but at least decently managed. "Were here looking - " Alec got in front of me, "Were here with the Gamble party." I looked to him, he merely winked before turning back to the Chinese man. Middle aged, "二樓到您的權利. (The second floor to your right.)." he pointed over to the staircase to the right side of the building. Alec ushered us over, "謝謝." (Thank you.) He said to the man.

"Since when do you speak Chinese?" I asked, "Since 14. Spanish and Polish at 15, Then Thai and Russian at 17, Japanese at 18." He smiled. I was in awe, "Wow….you need to teach me…" I waved with my hands a bit, "All of that." he laughed at her un like normal max antics, "Any time sweetheart." Reaching the door he gave the knocks Gamble had phoned them with early on. He answered, "Glad you could come." Opening the door we all walked in.

Shabby, beat down, but sleepable. "So where…" I looked briefly around, spotting a head of white hair before Joshua rushed past me, like a child to his father and hugged whom I presumed was Sandman, "Father!" he was so happy, like a child at Christmas time. I actually had to laugh at the smile on Joshua's face. He had lost Annie from all of this muddled bull shit so for him to find his father was something huge.

Of course we still had questions that need to be asked, "I presume your Sandman." I noted once it looked as if Joshua was easing up from his hug. He let go and for the first time ever we saw the old man, and he was just that old. Had to be at least nearing his 70's, white hair, bristly beard, though not to long or bushy. He actually looked more like a retiring business man rather than an aging, rogue cult member.

He took one look at me and it was as if there was instant recognition. My guess would be in the eyes for me it was simple, "My little one, my special little one…my how you've grown into a beautiful young woman." That voice, those words…it was him. He wasn't a fake, this was legitimate, "I really don't know what to say. I know I've got a lot of questions." I remarked, trying to make myself seem less intimidating.

It wasn't just Gamble, but as we suspected there were three un identified people in the room with him. And they weren't just thugs either. These guys seemed to move a bit like White, only less arrogant and more cautious. Familiars maybe. "Please allow me a moment to see how you've grown." He took a long, fatherly look at me. "Last I saw you, you were yey high." He indicated with his hands to show a small child.

"Max…?" Alec asked, wondering why I didn't say anything about the remark, "I saw him back at Manticore, why did you leave? Did the conclave run you out?" there were more questions than that, but I would start it out there, "Ah yes, I heard White's been giving you some trouble." He commented. I looked over to Gamble, but Alec's sarcastic chuckle beat me to the punch, and gained Sandman's eyes on him. "Trouble? Right." "493?" he questioned. "EENNN! Wrong answer pop's try again." He smirked.

"494." His tone sounded more regal almost. "493's twin. Clone. Interesting. Tell me from what I've heard from Gamble you two have given birth to twins, how far along have their X5 systems developed." Now my interest was peaked, but before I could ask Daniel interrupted, "As well as the others – who cares, what I wanna know about is how are we gonna defeat your former 'co -workers' would that be it?" I shook my head at Daniel's way of going about it.

"What he means is there are bigger problems here than the development of my – our girls." I indicate between myself and Alec. He nods, "Perhaps. But you do realize with you constantly in White and the conclaves way of business per say, you've painted a nice target on your back." I sighed, "We know this…have had it there for years." I surmised, "Ah but White…my son is at the end of his tether with you and now the conclave is at its own with him." I looked to Gamble for explanation.

"What he means is White's called out all the troops. I have a friend where he's at and he's called in some hefty favors to help him out. He's exhausting his resources." I nodded, "Well its good and bad news. Good news is, he's end is coming soon, bad news is, we got no idea what the hell it is." Alec remarked. "Actually we do." We all looked to him, "He's bringing in someone whom has his own contract with the government. There's a lieutenant or general, didn't get the name just yet, he runs an advanced military unit himself."

I was confused, "So there's another 'version' of Manticore out there?" I asked, blanching at the thought, "Something like that only more 'procedural' and less 'emotional'. Someone whose also willing to be expendable on the battle field. He runs it tighter than Lydecker ran Manticore, if that was even possible." I was stunned. My shoulders seemed to sag and jitter around with the news, not wanting to stand in one place I began pacing mildly back and forth.

"Someone worse than Deck?!" I snapped, stopping momentarily. "The plan is to have the government callback its soldiers." He said. I disagreed, "Not possible, were free citizens, papers are signed and everything. Government can't call us for anything, not unless they get volunteers or something." But Gamble and even Alec seemed to be thinking the same thing, I noticed as I looked to Alec for support.

"What?" I snapped, looking back and forth at both men, not keen on what they were silently talking about. "If they go about it the right way, but that's a long shot for them, especially now." Alec remarked, finally breaking the silence. He had my attention, "Max we were made by the government to protect the country. At any time if they pull the right strings they can pull us back in the frying pan." This wasn't good."But were citizens! Did this past year of fighting for our rights mean nothing?!" I yelled, now looking to Gamble.

He looked like he was struggling, No it means that the government has to officially announce your legitimacy, which it already has thanks to White, then it has to 'order a 'recall' or a 'draft' if you will for the soldiers. The plan their going with, was something that was created by General Avram Rose. He's the Commander and Chief of the U.S. Armed forces. It was suppose to be in effect January 12, 2015. Codename, 'The Pheonix Project'."

_What the…?_ "It was created and is built towards restoring America to its rightful super power. It was halted June 9, 2009." I sighed in realization, "The Pulse stopped it." I was stunned, "So this thing was suppose to come around but never did, now their using it as an 'excuse' to kick us back into military service?" I demanded. Gamble continued on, "Look the 'The Pheonix Project' was supposed to re channel the government's resources and individual energies towards the restoration." _Un believable…_

"I know how it sounds but it also proves that if things fall through, White's finished, or rather the conclave is finished with him. once the conclave realizes their plans for power and as ridiculous as it sounds but you've heard it from White to no doubt, world domination. You've stopped them once with their water poisoning meltdown but now their going to pull out all the stops. The government is a way of diverting your attention from what they plan to do to the people of the city." I looked to Alec, "It's a decoy."

Hand up to mouth in a covering motion he pulled away in agitation, "So not only do we have to stall anything to do with this government attempt to take over once it happens but White and his merry band of 'painless dicks' plan to pull all their resources?" Gamble nodded in mild defeat, "Well this has been a lovely meeting." Daniel muttered. I couldn't even fault him for his attitude, he was right.

"Well we are still a step ahead of him. We know what he's planning so we can use the time to counter it. We can learn what he and the other conclave members plan on doing this time and - " "Do what Max? Other than your boy over there we have no way of finding out exactly what's going on. And you don't want us to risk compromising him so how do we use this to our advantage?" Cece asked. I guessed it would only be so long before the pressure of the news nailed someone in here.

"We take away their trump card. Destroy whatever they have planned just like before." _White's going to get his ass beat down so hard…_ "Just one favor." Sandman asked. We looked to him, "I know White cannot be saved but at least see if CJ is alive and if so to set him free." I swallowed in apology, "Last time I saw your son CJ, White shot him in the chest. He told me to go, and with a truck full of captured transgenics I didn't have a choice." I bit my lip to avoid saying sorry, though I did feel it a man still went down that day.

"What else do you know about the 'Pheonix' thing." Alec asked, getting back on topic, "It was to be a covert under taking. The foreign propaganda would be altered to signify and show America's historical success. The foreign aid would be rechanneled to soley pro – American forces. There would be no alliance with antagonists for any duration. Pheonix was and is now if they succeed, to take Manticore made soldiers and to put them at the front lines for our defense, to protect the project at all costs, to protect our way of life at all costs or die trying."

I was having a hard time breathing. It was like the walls were closing in on me. I was finding out ahead of time that the government was coming out of hiding to claim us while un knowing to them, the conclave would sneak in under the radar and eradicate the populace, "NO one would know what hit them." I mutter. "White and his merry band of 'dicks and bitches' get away with taking over the world while the government try to find out why their being shoved out of their places and are dying off." _Fucking brilliant._

"At least in theory. We'll nail these ass's to the wall. In the meantime we'll gather more data on the ruins, what they mean and figure out game plans to beat White at his own game." Everybody nodded. I was thankful, they sounded more confident than I did. "Which reminds me, why in the hell do I have ruins on my skin? Did you encode them?" I demanded. Sandman looked down, "I didn't want to have to involve such an extreme measure but the conclave left me no choice." He stated, upset as he paced about the hotel room.

"What do you mean extreme? Freaking her out? Having a bunch of us try to decipher a thousand year old language that no one else LITERALLY could read. Well not unless they could dedicate time consuming hours decoding it." Alec smarted off. If it hadn't been for how annoyed I was with the damned things to begin with I would have smacked him for smarting off to begin with, as it was I was tempted to smart off to.

"I mean, young man…" he started off, irritated at Alec for obvious lack of respect towards him, "Extreme as in using my 'precious little one' to be the messenger of my warning. I didn't want the burden to be on you, but CJ, his head was a little off to begin with, and White…for obvious reasons. I made sure to talk to the Geneticists that were splicing up your DNA, so that I could have access to your genetic makeup." _What the…?_

"You know exactly what's in my DNA? You put – how do you encode a message into DNA to begin with? How is that even possible?!" I snapped out, irritation and anger fuelling my need over the past few years of not being given the truth. He looked to me like a father trying to placitate his daughter, "You have several different animals within you, a perfect blend so you could combat the evils of the conclave, and I encoded the message to activate weeks after you would make contact with the snake blood."

_Un…fuc…bel…my head is spinning now._ "So 'when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the ones whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless', was your main message piece?" I demanded. He nodded but almost looked as if there was more. "What?" my irritability was getting worse, Alec could feel it and walked a step towards me, trying to get me to calm down, it did a little bit to help. "He he's helping out, give him a chance to talk before you snap his head all the way off." He suggested.

I snipped at Alec, "Did you happen to have freaky cult ruin symbols magically appearing on your skin, with some apparent mystical reasoning, freaking you out?" he huffed, "No, but were all in this together." He reasoned, the ruins were always a touchy subject for me. We hadn't had time to deal with them a lot lately, or at all with more pressing matters arising. "So what's up with these symbols? Why me, why weeks after my brush with the snake blood, what am I suppose to do and please let the story have a good ending?"

I questioned the first half and hoped for the latter, "They are a message for what is to come. I know there are a few people out there in the world that can translate the language, I can get you in contact with them, that is if you want to translate ALL of it. According to Gamble here you've only got your small two sentence message. There's more." A little pissed now I demanded, "Why can't you just tell me yourself?"

"I've got to agree with her on this one, why not just tell us?" Daniel added in, "If you want our help you might want to play ball cause as you can see, this is bigger than just the people in this room. We've got a LOT of people back home who deserve to know how the familiars want to end this 'ping pong game' we seem to be playing." I surmised. "But you're not going to are you?" Cece huffed at him. He stood calm, "I have very little time left here." He got out before coughing up.

"I didn't know familiars could get sick." Made me wonder if we could just build a familiar flu virus to knock the adults at least out. _But then cases of abandon kids…oooiii…._ "Not even familiars are invulnerable doctor's mistakes." I frowned, "What are you talking about?" I asked, "When I escaped everyone assumed I got away clean, just vanished into thin air, but I got caught, by my own son no less. He wanted to bring me in as proof he wasn't like me."

Poor old man. White is a first grade A douche bag to do something like that. "I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen. I made my getaway and gained a bullet as my reward, and as I was on the run, I couldn't go to a regular hospital." I lowered my head at the possibilities, "Back alleys…or worse…butchers…" he nodded his head, "They stopped the bleeding but without being able to go to a real doctor within a year of it happening they told me my tissue would heal over the bullet." Holy…

"You've been living with a whole bullet in you for how long?" _I knew Logan lived with fragments but a whole one for how long?_ "To long to be able to have the finest doctor remove it without terrible risk of hitting a major artery. And at my decreasing age…I'm not immune to the effects…it's why I needed to talk to you. To tell you what you need to know, but there are something's out there that must be discovered on one's own." I felt bad but I still didn't need riddles from him.

"I am sorry about your 'condition' White's a real asshole to be honest here but you need to tell us what we need to know, else wise the solution may come to late. Were smart, engineered to be that way, but genius level or not, without having the right materials we can't form a solution to the problem." I try to level at him. He pulls out a flash drive, "This is all I can give you, but I must go now. I only ever visit Seattle when he's busy with an out of town engagement it's the only time I get a chance. He has the full power of the conclave behind him, I have but a few followers." He stated sadly.

"Hey we'll take care of White, he's kind of on every transgenic and transhuman's hit list. I'm having a hard time trying to keep from killing him myself." I try to smirk. He walks forward and takes my shoulder in a fatherly gesture, "Please when you do it, make it painless. He's been influence his entire life, he doesn't know any better." I wanted to agree, but I couldn't, "I'm sorry but I don't think I could make that promise." I indicate behind me.

"They were influenced all their lives, with the exception of the last three years and now look at them, they hate Manticore as much as me." I reasoned, "Your son is on their last tether, yet he still works hard for them, to bring us down. I even told him the last time we saw him to run, that eventually the conclave would kill him. He obviously didn't listen. There's just some amount of brainwashing that can't be reverted back." Thoughts of people lost to us before flashed before my eyes.

"We can't save them but we can save the other several hundred X series out there. Not to mention the people the conclave plan to eradicate. Though now it makes me wonder, why kill off ALL humans? How many familiars are there in the world?" he looked me in the eyes, "They want to take what they feel is their rightful place as leaders in the world and sadly, there are more of them then there are of you." Oh shit.

"How many more?" Cece now asked, stepping forward, curious now as to how many of those cult freaks were really out there. Sandman looked to her, "Over a thousand. In different areas of the world, all waiting for the main group here, in Seattle to come forth and claim the lands. Once they succeed while you're busy with the government they will do the same thing as well." I scoffed, "Sounds like a poor alien invasion movie." "In this case it'll be real." Alec groaned in agitation at the news.

"We should go now." Gamble tried to usher us away. "We nodded feeling we may have over stayed our welcome. Cece walked out first when she shoved us back in, looking shocked and a bit panicked, "White's out there!" now we were worried, "How did he find us? No one said anything!" Alec peaked back outside, "Well he's not here for a stay himself, and he's got four of his own with him, definitely not a cruise. He's looking for us." _Fuck! How…?_ I looked around to notice one man behind them was starting to sweat.

"What does he have of yours that you're willing to sell us out?" I demanded. Stunned when all eyes went to him, and the betrayal of Sandman's he confessed in a tone of fear, "They found my family, took Annette and our boys. I didn't have a choice. They send me a picture every hour to let me know their still alive. I'm sorry." Sandman looked back to me, "How did you know." I looked to him, "He was the only one in here sweating what might happen. The others were calculating odds, him, sweating what might happen." I explained.

"Oh by the way, the moment they get what they want, they kill your family anyways, its what they do." I sent reality crashing in on the poor, moronic man, "For a former familiar, you sure are dumb enough not to see that betrayal coming." White's guy came down first, 'Figures…you guys get him out of here, via window, Alec take point behind me, Daniel and Cece, take point behind him, make sure that they get out safely." I commanded, first talking to Sandman and his men, then Alec, then Daniel and Cece.

"Let's Rock." I smirk, hoping that with us having the element of knowing their coming that we can gain the advantage on them. Being at the end of the hallway, we had the advantage of at least 15 feet of jumping distance to take the first two guys down. Now just to wait for the right moment to act. They were going slowly, waiting, watching, "We had to get the smart group for once." I mutter in irritation.

I looked around the hallway, before looking back in the room to see if I could use anything, "Think we can bind them?" Alec saw the phone cord I was looking at, he looked back to me in disbelief, "Seriously? That couldn't us let alone them." I waved him off, "I mean as a way entangle them, not to tie them up. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He shrugged in a 'go for it' look, "Just make sure it has its effects." He muttered.

"Gott'cha covered." I smile. Grabbing the phone cord, I wrap it around my wrist, gaining at least a few feet, hopefully enough to tangle these dicks up. Looking back out I see their positioning has changed. "Change of plans Alec you and I take the walls to the first two then comes in Daniel and Cece." Indicating use the walls and our cat agility Alec states sarcastically as he gives me a pensive look, "Cats weren't actually designed to climb walls you know." I smiled, "Well since cats weren't designed, then I guess you have a point."

Realizing I caught him we took off. I went through the door first, catching the sights of the first two familiars, two new ones added. _Hum._ Using the agility that I possessed and the nice grips on my boots I side stepped myself onto the wall, essentially climbing it as Alec did the same on the other side, both of us coming in at an angle extremely hard to shoot at. Not to mention we were spinning to avoid more flying bullets.

I could feel a few slip past me indicating the familiars were correcting their angles to hit us more accurately. Thing is with their guns on us it left them open to Daniel and Cece, who blurred – the things you can spot mid spin – and disarmed them. No more bullets flying I landed knee first on Xander's chest, using the momentum I took him down. Landing hard on the ground I stabbed his neck with the 'elixer' we had.

His eyes rolled up while Alec did the same to his guy. Though I was hard pressed not to laugh at the sight. Alec on the ground, his legs wrapped around the guys neck and right shoulder. The tightness spoke of how hard a fight the familiar gave him, "I hate these guys." Complained. I smirked standing up, "Why? Because they give you a challenge?" he walked with me to the end of the hall as Daniel and Cece finally took down theirs. "White must have taken off when we came out side." I surmised.

"I hate them because monkey see monkey do." I turned to him with a 'WHAT?' expression on my face, "We both went for each other's throats." He rubbed his now visibly bruised neck. I touched the tender area, "Ouch, have to take care of that when we get home." He smiled a tad at the comfort the mere touch provided, "Maybe you can rub some oil on it." he suggested, "Maybe you two can wait till we kick these bastards asses before groping one another." Daniel snapped, "Hate to agree but he's right." Cece added.

Back in fighting mode Alec ignored the statement and pressed onward. Now there were two hallways they could have gone down. "Alec you and I go this way, Cece, you and Daniel go that way. Com check's every five minutes. We don't know where White is." Everyone nodded without compliant. Turning right Alec and I saw another corner. "I didn't think this place was that big?" Alec muttered in annoyance.

"Me neither…got three familiars. I take the walls and leave the first one open for you, then I take the ones behind him. You can nail the second guy once I get over the first one." He mutely agreed before I took to the walls again. Gaining the fire power back, Alec blurred and took him out while I went over him, wrapped my legs around the second guys waist, then used opposing momentum to pull back, sending him, and avoiding the slam myself, slamming him down on Alec's guy.

Letting go Alec gave four upper cuts to the face, before the familiar tried to slam his elbow into his shoulder. Alec jumped up and slammed his booted foot with as much force as he could into the familiars knee cap, completely shattering it. The familiar looked pissed that he was feeling pain, or at least their version of it, "Yeah feel that. Pain. Dickweed." He stuck him in the neck with the last of his 'elixer' before noticing the second one behind me was getting up.

"Time to take out the trash." I mutter, agitated now myself_…where did White go and why are there so many of his lackeys in the hallways?_ I took two steps, slammed my foot down into his left knee cap, completely breaking it, as I used it to vault myself upward and slam my other knee into his chin, effectively knocking him out with the need for 'elixer'. He went down. Both breathing somewhat more roughly considering we had just taken down four familiars I had to ask him, "Is it me or are these guys getting thicker in numbers?"

He came up behind me, "Yeah, lets figure out why later and focus on finding White and getting out. Com check." He pressed his index finger to his ear to check for Daniel and Cece, "You mean the dick and the whinny bitch I've got right here?" _oh shit!_ I looked to Alec's angered face, "White. Shoulda' known we couldn't go a week without hearing your stupid smug voice. How life treating you? Been doing well with your conclave?" he grinned at the pause, "Oh that's right you're not exactly the wacky cults favorite little lackey these days are you."

"If you want your friends to remain alive, for the next five minutes that is, then come to the other end of the hotel here. Oh and ah there are some friends that would love to meet you." Not saying anything I let Alec speak, "And we can't wait to meet them. See you in less than five." Turning the com's off we raced at top X5 speed into the opposite direction. Not even bothering to verbally communicate we knew trap or not, you don't leave behind or abandon your team mates, or your unit.

As predicted there were no more, White's attempt to scare us I supposed. We got there only to find four of them, and White himself standing there, pleased as punch. One familiar had a knife to Daniel's throat, another had a gun to Cece's head. "Max!" she yelled, startling me, "Don't do it! Whatever he asks for don't do it." she shouted, earning her a slam of the gun into the back of her head. I looked to White is annoying disgust.

"Seriously, you can't fight me on your own, you need a whole gang of familiars to beat my ass down? There's a word for people like you White. Pathetic. Your own conclave is getting ready to get rid of you and your to blinded by your faith in them to see it." I remarked at his stupidity, "Not if I bring your bodies in." "Run." A small voice from Daniel caught mine and Alec's sensitive ears. He looked to Alec, "Get her out of here. Were all dead if we stay, get her out and be with your girls." I was stunned.

"No!" I stood stubborn, "Never abandon your unit, don't you dare forget the one good thing Manticore ever taught us. We are better than them. We're better than making un necessary sacrifices." I strongly stated, "Your scum, rats have a higher place in this world than you." I heard White say, "Yeah…?" I sarcastically questioned. Calculating what to do next I stood closer to Alec and tapped Morris code into his side, alerting him to my plan. He stiffened but accepted the plan.

"Always gotta be the hard way." he muttered under his breath. "Hard's the fun way." I smile back, he chuckles, "Whole different expertise Max." we act. Seeing two of them come at us I grab the phone cord I snatched, pulling the loops from my wrist and quickly wrap them around my familiars arm, preventing him from punching me, then wrap the arm around his neck lighting fast. Angered he goes to kick me, I kick his knee down before he can bring it a foot up off the ground himself.

He swings his other arm up, I block then smash my elbow into his face earning a grunt from him, "No so much fun huh?" I grunt out myself. I use his angered distraction to vault myself over his head, using my cat like ability and grace, entrapping him within the phone cord, now wound to tightly around his neck to easily snap. The familiar holding Daniel pointed his gun towards me, it gave Daniel the timing he needed to snap his left elbow into the man, dislodging the weapon before he slammed his fist into his face making the familiar back up a step towards me.

"Hey!" I called out, the familiar looked to me. I slammed my elbow into his face then as he went to hit me, I dodged his hand, let him move forward placing me behind him as I slammed my elbow into the back of his head. Spinning around his front I slammed my knee into his chest, shoving his back to the ground. Following his descent I ended up taking the familiar currently tangled in the phone cord with us both, expelling the air from his lungs, not stopping him but currently having him down on the ground.

Hit both of them with the 'elixer' and having no more left I saw Daniel fighting White with Alec and Cece fighting her own familiar, "Hey!" I called to him. He stopped punching her long enough to see me cat jump around his neck. Cece having been his captive was grateful to gain some breath again. He hadn't abandon her like his cohort had similarly with Daniel. He stayed on her and tried to choke her to death.

I used the momentum to swing around the guy, taking him off his balance, trying to swing him to the ground. Once he was off balance I loosened my leg grip, wrapped my left around his neck and slammed him as painfully into the ground as possible. Grabbing his gun I gave it to Cece, "Just immobilize him. Knee caps should be good. He may not feel it but even the human body can't walk without its 'caps'."

She nodded, and just as he was about to strike again she shoot both of his knee caps out. It was effective in keeping him down. Killing, no, but immobilizing, yes. Now to see where Alec and Daniel were. Fighting White yes but where. Stopping I honed my hearing down to any disturbances in the area. Hearing something up top I spoke to Cece, "Check the upper floors I'm hitting the rooftop." I didn't give her a chance to argue or respond as I ran to the stairwell. I blurred up two more flights of stairs, and opened the roof access door.

I spotted an unconscious Daniel. His form was limp but alive. The pipe next to the door was a clear indication of what was use to knock him out. Hearing more grunts I looked behind the cooling unit to find Alec and White facing off against one another. Passing barbs back and forth to try and weaken the other one psychologically. "I'm quite curious as to why your still here, 494, you didn't strike me as the loyal type."

Alec merely smirked, "I am loyal, used to be only to myself but now a days, there's a bigger picture out there than just myself. Just like there's a bigger picture than just your plans of eradicating us and humans from this place." White didn't like the double meaning of it so I went in for a jab. Alec's quick reflexes saved him from earning another blow. "You do know the only reason you won your few fights with Max was because one, first time she was injured, and secondly she didn't want to actually kill you."

White looked at him pitifully, "She's nothing more than a waste of space, not worth of actually giving a decent fight to." The barb was there, and Alec's jaw ticked, "She's a good fighter, but you'll find that out soon enough." He stepped out of his combat stance and looked to me, as if he knew I was there the whole time, "You care to jump in, I'm getting a little bored fighting this dick." The sneer in his words was clear as day. Only Alec could sneer, and still, still be sexy about it.

"Another rooftop." I surmised, as White gave Alec a menacing gaze while shifting his features to myself. "Only now its fighting me, not an injury. Think you can handle that?" I asked walking closer, stalking him predatorily. I wanted him to feel even a small amount of fear from me. It was time he figured out what would happen. No doubt some of his familiars were waking up and telling their boss of White's newest failure.

His end might be sooner than expected, and if so, so might our threat that came with him, "You were to weak to kill me on the roof tops, not just because of an injury, but because you lack the need to kill a person. Your mind is weak 452, that is why you won't win this war." He prepped up for battle as I swallowed my anger as his words. Instead I forced a cat like smile to my face, drawing on my feline DNA to give me mental strength as well as physical.

"I know what it's like to want to complete your mission because you feel you'll die by the people who sent you if you don't. But word to the wise, unlike you, I would never sacrifice innocent people to do it. that's the difference between us, not a battle of weakness over killing but the weakness of know whom the right person is that actually needs to die. You and the conclave, the ones that want to kill and takeover deserve a fate worse than death." He looked at me oddly, "And what pray tell would that be?"

"Being stuck failing for the last time and having no true purpose, the humans keep their world, transgenics and transhumans are accepted and there's nothing you can do about it." he seemed enraged. Essentially a fate worse than death, is ultimate failure in his eyes. He launched his first attacks at me. Blurring around him, I nailed him in the back of the head with my elbow, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You won't win 452." He taunted, "You sure?" I almost questioned, feeling good about this fight we were in. letting my feline DNA out a little bit more so than normal I blurred forward, jumped midway, wrapped my legs around his neck, flipped him over my body, only to release him half way, landing on my feet while he landed with a thud on his back. Jumping back up, he seemed a bit infuriated.

"What? Is the wittle psychopath going to cwy now?" I mocked out, deliberately to get his anger risen. He rushed me, but his speed wasn't fast enough to catch me. I blurred behind him, then blurred forward, and once again jumped up only to slam my booted feet into the back of his suit jacket. His body slammed forward into the cooling unit before turning himself over. I used a spinning kick to take him down the rest of the way but he caught my foot.

Yanking he slammed my upper body into the cooling unit as well. I grunted from the impact but otherwise used my other foot to flip kick over into a back flip. Forcing his hold on my other foot and slamming my flip kick foot up into his chin sending him back a few feet. "You scum have no idea what your MESSING WITH!" he shouted at me, while getting up. "You know the funny thing here is…" he looked at me once he was fully off the ground.

"I have the decency to wait until you're off the ground to fight, you kick a person down while on the ground. Cheap shots, White, cheap shots. It won't win the day but will surely tell your opponent what you're made of." I smirked at him. I was all of a sudden glad I had been training my body since I first met this asshole. He was a no pain no gain freak that would put me down if I didn't have the means.

Cause at the end of the day, it's not just the support of your friends and family, its what you can bring to the table as well. Now he circled me, "Come on White, give me your best shot." I taunted, the feline and soldier within wanting to end this cat and mouse game that he was trying to take control of. Breaking a piece of rebarb off the side of the cooling unit he went to hit me with it.

Four defensive strikes, and two dodges landed me now weaponless and wishing I had one, "Figures you'd cheat." I throw a barb at him. One more defensive maneuver, only this time he used it to throw me over his shoulder. I landed on my shoulder briefly before getting back on my feet, however as I said before he was willing to hit a person while down so I had little time to get back up before he slammed his fist into my face twice. "Max?!" Alec called out, concerned, wanting to know if he should jump in.

"Got it!" I called back. I was finishing this fight. White used the moment to haul me around his front again where he slammed his fist into my gut, pinning me momentarily to the cooling unit, "You will fail." He dug his fists deeper, trying to make his point and cause me pain. Releasing my stomach he grabbed me around the throat, "You are nothing compared to me!" I broke the hold, causing him to drop me before I used the cooling unit to vault up and slam both booted feet into his face, sending him reeling back.

Alec grabbed him by the collar, "What I got bored watching you two play." He remarked before shooting him with the 'elixer' in the neck, effectively taking him out. "How many times are we going to have to beat his ass? Ball park figure Max?" Alec asked me. I huffed, "Let's just get Daniel and Cece, then we can get out of here and figure out how he knew we'd be here." I was pissed off that such a meeting ended up in such a fight.

"Thought you ran out?" I asked, indicating the 'elixer', "Found another vial on me while I was watching you play cat and mouse with him. You know I gotta admit, seeing you go all predator on him was kinda hot." I laughed at his remark, "Really? Wanna be my new prey?" I asked, grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket and pulling him in closer, "When we get home I can go then you can go." I smiled in agreement before we made our way downstairs.

It took us mere minutes to check everyone in and to get out of the hotel, assuring that Sandman was alright with Gamble. Racing back to TC we walked in ready to have a nice little meeting of our own about this sudden new threat White was preparing for us. Calling Mole, Zack, Syl, and Krit in as Joshua, Cece, Daniel and Alec were already in there. "What's this about? The meeting with the bad guys not go as planned." Zack's dead panned attitude didn't go un noticed, "That part went well, the part where White showed up went a little differently."

"We can't tru - " Alec cut him off, "Easy 'memory boy' just let her finish. He settled back down next to me while I relayed the points to the meeting. "White and his band of cronies crashed the end of the meeting." I remark. "Let me guess Gamble is the ma - " I was sick of Zack's attitude and apparently so was Krit by this point, "Zack, you're my big brother but ease the hell up. He's been proving his worth for months now." But Zack didn't like that.

"So you trust him? You all trust him?" he asked everyone in the room, "It wasn't Gamble it was one of Sandman's familiars, White threatened to kill his family if he didn't. Stupid move we all know but it wasn't anyone's fault or stupidity but his own." Zack mumbled out something that sounded like 'whatever' as I continued the meeting. "NO what concerns me is White's new play against us." I continued on.

"He plans on getting the government to want to take us back into the military, now I can't stop anyone from leaving here, to willingly join in with it, but I can guarantee one thing. It's a front for White to sneak past us and the government and initiate their take over. It's a front for their plans. We need to find out how they plan to initiate it and stop them for good." a lot of nods of agreement were seen about the room.

Now I'm going to go out there and tell everyone and let them decide for themselves, cause this decision is to big for US to make for ALL of them. Everyone has a voice to be heard, if someone wants to join back in, that's their dealio, but the rest of us who decide to stay, needs to work with us to STOP White and his cult freaks." more collective nods before I walked out and went to the center of the second level of command. One whistle from Alec brought a collective group of heads to attention.

Feeling the eyes of dozens of people on me and more coming in the room to see what all the 'hub bub' was about moved me to speak, "We've been told of a move by White, one that will change the course of how we might work. He's getting the government to try and take us back so that he and his cult freaks can try a takeover. But we're NOT going to let him do that. We will fight to keep this place this 'world' ours." I started off, Alec's presence behind me helpful.

"We're not going to let a bunch of snake worshiping psychopaths take away everything we've worked so hard for. We'll win, and not just for us. For every transgenic, transhuman, nomilie, pys ops personnel and human out there in the world." A collective round of nods could be seen, giving me more need to get this out. The niner they once saw as a traitor was now gone, at least to the eyes and ears in this room.

Now they didn't just follow me due to my time on the outside, my savory speeches, or the fact that I had their loveable, loyal alpha as my mate, no now they saw that we needed to come together, and to stow away the differences once and for all, "As far as I'm concerned White's power move is essentially him declaring war and if that's what he wants it's what we'll give him." I was done with White and his stupid conclave.

"Cause as far as I see it, this is our last mission to deal with them, for this we **are** an army, then it's done, were over them and their stupid ideals of conquer and death. They can crawl under a rock for life for all I care. So they want to get rid of us, send US to hell, then let hell choke on us and spit us right back at them cause were NOT going down. NOT without a fight. So I ask you today, as your CO, do you want to be military again or to fight for our freedom?" everyone in there knew if it was military, they'd be treated as before, a piece of property.

"Freedom." Joshua howled out in a voice that boomed over the entirety of HQ. More people chanted it, more people shouted it. Its official, "Were going to war with White and the government, what could possibly go wrong." Even as I muttered it to Alec we both chuckled in agitation already knowing how many ways it could. "I'm not letting anyone take my home from me." he pulled me closer to him as we walked down the HQ stairs together. _I hope we can beat this bitch…_


	3. Lane's move & max's stand

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm trying to avoid writing myself into a corner so I'm trying to tie up all loose ends. Please R & R!

Season 5 ep.3

Waking up smelling my mate's scent I inhaled deeply. His arm still wrapped around me as I turned in place. Kissing his lips I saw the sleepy smile forming on his face as he opened still weary eyes at me. "Morning." He smirked, his face now getting a slight gruff, making him scruffy but in such a sexy way I wouldn't dispute it or make him shave it. In fact, if he could keep it there, he could tickle me with it.

Seeing his stubble distracted me, he touched it, "I need a shave." I protested, "No I like it. It gives you a rough, tough and sexy look." he smirked, "Well then…" rolling me onto my back he kissed me deeply, his tongue looking for my own to mate with. Wrapping my legs around his waist I could feel him springing to life. His mild groans as he separated our lips made me pout, "Alec please…" his eyes smiled. "I wanna see something…" he grunted back as he backed up under the covers.

I got very little chance to anticipate the onslaught of his tongue but when I felt it, _oh my god_, was he ever amazing. And then as if he had read my earlier thoughts his stubble tickled my inner thigh on both sides before brushing it ever so gently against my clit. My head shot back in pure bliss as his worked his magic over and over till I was to overly sensitive from the motions to hold back. I came whilst biting the pillow beside me to prevent my screams from erupting.

The knowledge of our twin girls in the next room still in my mind set. Vaguely I registered him pulling my thighs fully over his shoulders as he came back up, "Alec…" sliding himself deep within me I could only grab his pillow and bite into it as he bit back his own grunts of pleasure as he slowly slid out but slammed himself in. It was torture. The pace was steady and slow till he hit a nerve that shot right through me, I held back, wanting to wait for him but my body was beyond the ability to control my oncoming orgasm.

I tore the pillow in half, a big piece in my mouth from where I bite as Alec had this ridiculous sexy fucking smirk on his own face. Pleasure and knowing at what he caused me to do radiating through him like an inferno. It made him quicken his pace as he slammed harder and harder into me. Looking to bring me there again, only with him this time. Near hyperventilating, as I was trying to keep quite I heard his voice getting louder.

Remembering what we had to do before I covered his mouth with my own and swallowed his moans as he did mine as with one last stroke his orgasm triggered my own, the heat to much for my body to take. I was in disbelief that it took me a bit of time to start to process things again, I was wondering if that bit about being a mother also lowered the intelligence rate. I shook off the idea knowing that theory, which was probably cooked up by either an egotistical man or a female who didn't like kids.

It was the call next that had Alec and myself ready to drop the girls off at Gem's daycare. "Hey Mole, what's up." I answered, Alec still deeply embedded inside of me, suckling on my nipple, gaining a bit of milk from me in the process. "Got trouble in here." Alec poked his head up at that, but didn't budge from my breast, "What kind of trouble?" I asked, still feeling his tongue absently flicking my nipple. It was a defining distraction.

"Trouble in the form of Lane and his lame ass second named Less." Mole barked, already not liking the men, "Are they here?" I demanded, as both Alec and I got ready, talking to Mole as we got dressed, "Waiting on you two." He grunted in agitation, clearly wanting to shove his gun where the sun didn't shine on either of them, "We'll be there once we drop off the girls at Gem's, where at?" I asked, grabbing my jacket.

"They found our underground entrance." _Of course…_ "We'll see you all there." I hung up already knowing the more talking that happened meant more time for Mole to get piss ant with both men. Lane and his bunch had been forming their own 'posse' of sorts back before we took over TC. I had a feeling that they might have done something stupid if we hadn't. Rushing we grabbed the girls and the nap sack we had full of their necessities before going to Gem's nursery and dropping them off.

Quick kisses goodbye we ran to meet up with Mole who was already nearly arguing with Lane and this Less guy. "And here they come." The one I assumed was Less said. He looked over Alec as if in a sneer, already I didn't like him. His sneer turned into one of a near leer as he saw me, "Hey eyes up here punchy." I remark, indicating to stop looking me over like that. "I'll look wherever I want to look." he smarted off.

"Wow, I've known you for five seconds and I already don't like you." Looked to Lane I saw his grin. Though it was more from having sized what he thought his target was rather than from the confrontation, "What do you want?" I asked, trying to be civil about this. I didn't know either of them and they didn't know me, "A piece of the pie sweetheart." Now his look was of finding his target, me.

"I'm here to help you take care of this little treasure you've got here." Alec laughed, "We are taking care of it." Lane looked to him, "I'm talking to the Commanding Officer, not the second rate leftovers." I was upset now, "Talk to my Second like that again and you can walk right back out the way you came in." he turned back to me, "I'm merely stating a fact. 494 is a waste of time, and I think you should appoint myself as your new second."

I scrunched my face at the idiocy of his statement, not to mention he looked serious, "Alec is and forever will be my second at TC. So thanks, but I'll pass." Turning around I heard him say, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge. I have a lot of influence with some of the gangs around here." I turned back around, "Any of these gangs in the cops pockets or the other way around?" now he tightened up his face a smidge.

"Oh I get it, let me guess, judging by the area you come from and the surrounding area you're in I'd say you're near the Steel heads territory." He pursed his lips a bit, "So?" I smirked as Alec continued on, "Steel Heads are all for themselves." He started. "You don't step into their territory, unless you've got business with them or have plans to become an expensive organ donor. You'd be looking to get into a beat down and sure you'll win but at what costs?" Lane looked to him, "What do you mean?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"He means that you'll start up a gang war between your group and theirs. We've worked our asses off to be legitimate, and were going to keep it that way. The only way you come in is if it's just to help, and NO you won't be in charge of anything. I wouldn't trust you to look after our kids let alone a department or even be IN TC's HQ." I state indicating the different people and areas around me.

Lane smirked, "You think you can stop me if I WANTED to take over?" I stood my ground. It was Mole's cocked gun that was Lane's warning, "So you let the transhumans mingle about?" he questioned in a near statement form. A look of disgust approaching his features. It apparently wasn't just people that had issues with transhumans, people like Lane that felt themselves above them did to, "Yeah and if you don't want old Bess up your ass I'd suggest you start walking." The threat was clear as day. Lane looked from Alec to me again, "This isn't over."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well it certainly looks over to me. Next time you come around here, demanding and expecting that BS again, I'll have a small group of nice people to lead you right back out." The smirk was defining on my face as he spat out, "You must be reaping in the rewards 494. You're banging the CO and you've earned second for it. Bravo." I went to snap when Alec walked forward.

"Yeah she's the CO of this place and yeah I'm her second, but what I'm curious on, is, are you pissed cause she's mine and we share a bed, or because my gene pool was a LOT stronger than yours?" Lane growled low in his throat, the threat clear that he didn't like his manhood to be questioned. _Well who gives a fuck?!_ "I'd happily prove how much better mine is than yours." He looked to me, "It may take a tad longer but I'd prove it."

It was his eyes that leered at me that made my skin start to crawl, "Besides the funs in making the brats, not in havin' 'em." I shook my head, "I feel sorry for whomever you're with…if there is anyone." His face fell a bit, "Oh there is, but she ain't got what you got." I cringed, poor thing, her man's already scouting for the next best thing. That's not right. I never understood a man's need to bang every good-looking female around.

"Look I've had enough with ego maniacal asses trying to hook up with me, I don't need that again, so do yourself a favor and leave, cause the only way you're getting past me is to kiss my transgenic ass." Cheap but the man would NOT stoop so low as to actually kiss my butt when it was obvious he was trying to go for a takeover. I refused to bow down to that. I could only imagine the chaos that would be caused if he managed to get ranking in here.

I started to walk away again then heard his, "Name the time and the place bi - " before it was silenced by a sharp jab sound. I looked back to find him pressed up against a wall by Alec, "Talk that way about the mother of my children again! Go ahead! DO IT!" he growled like an animal protective of its mate. "As much of a cold front you had, you always were more of a bleeding heart type 494. You used to be cool."

Then he looked as if thinking about it, "Though lacking in the meat department I thought we might actually become friends at some point." Lane stated, trying to act like being pinned against the wall was something that happened every day. "Careful Alec, he seems to be enjoying himself." Alec backed away, liking the anger I put into the man's eyes, "I don't suppose telling him I'm not gay would work?" he grinned in distaste.

Neither of us caring that he was standing right there, "Hey I ain't no - " but I cut him off, "Nah I don't think so…you'd have to be human or human like first." Lane looked to me, anger in his eyes, "He doesn't qualify." The smirk was back in place on Alec's face as he indicated to Mole to 'show' the men out. "Well that was fun." Alec mentioned on the way to HQ. "We have to be on our toes Alec." He turned to me, "Lane's got a small group yeah but a small group could still be enough." I stated logically.

"A small group versus a group of 200+ isn't good odds. They'd never make it past the perimeter, and Lane is built more for heavy duty BS, me I'm a lean, mean fightin' machine. If need be I could take his bigger form." I had to admit Alec was right. Lane was a bit more beefed up, more muscle. Kind of a pro wrestle type, but as Alec said, not very good for quick action, hand-to-hand combat, no Alec was the ace for that.

"Hang on a second here." Alec stated stopping me, hand on my arm, "What?" he looked almost worried, "That's NOT Lane's M.O. I know that ass, he doesn't give up that easily. He's planning something." I saw the look in Alec's eyes. "Double the guard duty tonight, just in case. Can't have Lane getting a one up on us." I told him. Pulling out his cell he made a few calls, making sure to put extra people out on rotation, "I know its poker night tonight but we might have company and I'd rather they not try something stupid."

I looked to him as we went to HQ, the phone gripped in his hands. Whatever Lane had done to him, whether it was something stupid or something hurtful really had Alec on edge. Not in a 'he could kill me type of way' but in a 'this bastard has something NOT GOOD planned'. "Arriving to HQ we spot some worried faces, "What's wrong?" Joshua came out, "Joshua met Lane, Lane looked at Joshua like upstairs people do." I frowned, "That rat bastard." I snapped.

"Don't let him get to you Joshua, Lane verbally attacks nearly anyone that's not a part of his unit. He just thinks he's better than everyone else." I looked to Alec, "How is that?" we walked up the stairs to Dix and Luke's computer area, "Manticore, before I became one of their better mission performers and successors, Lane was the top stuff, top dog…so to speak." He iterated, leaning against the desk the two transhumans were working at. I walked up next to his left side, my feline side demanding I curl in some form around him.

Luckily I managed to keep myself from literally clinging to him. "Anyways, once I came around and got up in through the rankings, he actually invited me to join his unit. Now I'd heard stories on how they worked their missions. They didn't mind civilian casualty, so Manticore hated him as much as they loved him." I nodded, "So if Manticore needed someone else out of the way that may or may not be in the way he'd kill 'em." He nodded.

_Ass…_ "Typical. But you weren't like that." I surmised, "Nope. I didn't see the need in wasting human life. Never know when it'll come back to bit you in the ass. And for him oh it so did." He actually smirked at it, "What happened?" his smirk died a bit, "Manticore ordered this high ranking man dead, so he was sent to kill him. Whole time he couldn't get a clear shot without killing the son." I shot my eyes to him. "Now, you see the son was SPECIFICALLY ordered to be kept alive." He pointed his finger out as if in indication.

"Apparently the wife ordered the hit so she could leave the man. It was one of the few times the target was a straight up ass and bad guy." I nodded, "So what happened?" "He took the shot…" he pursed his lips together, "Right through the boys head. Killed both of them." my eyes widened in anger, "What did Manticore do?" I demanded, "Lost the contract and the money that came with it because of Lane's in ability to come up with a backup plan." I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I meant to Lane?" I iterated, "They were pissed that he cost them a slice of the pie, so to speak and he didn't regret it. When Deck asked him about a potential backup plan Lane went silent. I think I remember hearing as I was walking by the office at the time, 'you were given strict orders X5-600! You disobeyed them and killed an eight year old child in the process. How does that make you feel?' he asked him. Lane's reply 'Sir the target was killed I don't see the problem'." I was stunned.

"Stupid ass…you murdered a child and didn't consider a contingent plan." I spat, not hating and grateful as hell that Alec had been sent to my cell that day and NOT Lane. "Pretty much what Deck said. He was one pissed off colonel." We both smirked, "I hope Lane got disciplined for it." I sincerely hoped he did. "Oh he did." Deck stated coming out of nowhere. Strolling up the stairs, though he was still hesitant.

There were a lot of people looked at him with threatening glances but since he was kept off sight so he wouldn't succumb to the toxins within TC. Two X5's were initially sent to keep an eye on him till we got the funds in to put a tracker on his person. Personally I was still on edge about him walking freely around but it had been months so…yeah. "How so?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest. I felt Alec shift to put himself between Lydecker and me.

I knew it was his protective instinct to keep what he still saw as a potential harm away from me, it was sweet and irritating…but then again, when wasn't it? "He was put into solitary for a month." I blanched, "That's it? The man purposely murdered a child just to get to a target and that's it?" Lydecker seemed to be attempting to look reasonable, "He'd had nearly a dozen successful away mission beforehand. He was a high commodity, till 4… Alec showed up." I looked to Alec, "So nice to have fans." He stated, sarcasm in his voice.

"You were a top of the line soldier, I even tried to get you and Lane to work together, and was THAT ever a mistake." It seems Deck remembered the futility of putting two alpha types in the same room ALONE together. Especially to work together, "What happened?" I asked, smirk on my face, wondering who beat who. "Me and lane got into it…badly. Ass was so friggin' bossy all the damned time…" he began muttering irritatingly under his voice.

"He demanded we take out the smugglers BEFORE the kids they were smuggling got out. But the other team wasn't able to get to the kids, something about time delay and no way around it – anyways, we couldn't take the guy out because of our argument." Alec surmised, not happy that due to their stupid argument over what to do gave a smuggler his freedom. "You both were sent to solitary for a month." Deck shook his head in disappointment, "And that ass Bronx got away." I shot my head up.

"Bronx? As is peddling little girl flesh on the other side of the world to the highest bidder Bronx?!" I demanded. _I can't believe it!_ "What do you know about it?" Lydecker asked, his own arms now crossed. I smirked, "His ass got thrown out of a plane, courtesy of 'moa', those girls transgenic guardian angel." I smirked. Both Alec and Deck looked to me, "You finished the mission. Granted ye – when did you do that?" Deck asked.

"From today…? Roughly over four and a half years ago. Logan caught wind of the guys smuggling ring. He had a couple of cops on his payroll to grab the kids after school." Alec shook his head, "If ANY one did that to our girls…" I started to see that to, "At least the group of girls he last took, well second to last group got picked up by some of Logan's contacts in LA. The last set I got them out and sent them home." Deck nodded.

"Even on the outside you unknowingly did Manticore's work." I shot my eyes to him, "Let's get this straight, yeah I did some pretty good things while doing my quid pro quo with Logan, but reality check, whatever good you THINK Manticore did is tremendously outweighed by the crap you pulled on us and made us do." He sighed, "I only meant that Manticore wasn't the 'evil empire' you saw it as." I scoffed. "I think what she means is due to how we were treated and the people we lost its kind of hard to see things from YOUR perspective."

I looked to Alec as he tried to in some way smooth things over, "You're seeing things through a child's eyes." He smiled, "I lost Rachel Berrisford, was THAT through a child's eyes?" Alec demanded, sitting up, "She was colla - " Alec stopped him, "Don't you dare say 'collateral damage'. She was a good young girl, she didn't deserve to go out like that. She should have been spared and gotten a chance to live a long full life, found some guy and have kids with him, be happily ever after, instead she was buried at the age of 22."

I touched Alec's shoulders, trying to comfort him, feeling his tension melt at my touch, as Deck spoke up, "I wasn't there, I was out in Seattle. Business. By the time I got back you were already in re-indoctrination. There was nothing I could do." I narrowed my eyes, "You ran Manticore, how could you not know?" Alec looked up at that to, "Do you not put operations in charge while YOU'RE out of TC?" damn, he had us there.

"Sandoval was in charge of your proceedings, I merely read the reports. Besides, he worked more under Renfro than myself at that time." I wondered, "Tell me something, would it have made a difference if it were you there instead?" he wasn't able to meet Alec or my own eyes, "I think we need to get back to the subject at hand." He remarked. Obviously he was trying to avoid the fire he was under.

"He's right, can't do anything about past transgressions on people that have been dead." Alec sneered. "What do you know of Lane that as a fellow transgenic we wouldn't know?" I asked, trying to kill the staring contest. "Lane as you - " I stopped him, "We didn't name him, he named himself…I think." I was unsure on that nor did I care on it. "Whatever, you were saying." Alec interrupted, needing to know how to handle any transgressions that may come to pass.

"Lane has a history of anger issues and a competitive streak that rivaled a LOT of other X5's in the X5 series. When you made rank as good as him and didn't join his unit he took it as an insult, feeling he was better. When you did a few missions that he had done in the past better than him, it was like having a bucket of cold water thrown on him. He saw that he wasn't top dog, so to speak. According to his psychological report, he developed a near basic need to beat you at everything." I looked to Alec as he absorbed it all in.

"So I became alpha and he got pissed about it." seeing where this might be going he walked up to Deck. Seeing the look in his eyes Alec eased his stance to avoid Deck thinking it was in a threatening manner. "Why don't we finish this off in my office?" I suggested. "After all Dix and Luke need their space back." I indicated to the two guys sitting down. Alec indicated after Deck as I followed behind both. Going into Alec's office instead since it was a tad further, barely, from the upper part of HQ I shut the door.

"Do you think Lane would actually be dumb enough to try a take over **here**?" Alec demanded in low tones. Deck looked stunned, "Not unless he was desperate. Lane maybe hard headed but quite a few of the X5's were." He looked pointedly at me, "Proud of it too." I snarked off, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked over to the desk and leaned against it. Alec moved next to me, an exact opposite of our positions outside.

"So we set up extra posts which we've done…" I iterated, "We can also have Mole and a few others on the lookout for Lane and his crew." Alec replied back. I looked to him, "Do Mole and the others on duty know what Lane and his crew look like?" I asked, "Yeah, Lane before we came in, from what I heard tried once before but there was only a few of them, not nearly enough to take on all the transhumans here. A strike would have been a futile effort." Alec stated, so I looked to him.

"Wouldn't that still be the same deal…now?" he looked to me, "TC's numbers have increased and so have his own ranks. Not every Manticorian is within these walls. Some of them hold up with him from what I remembered. Why do you think I stayed out of that area when we did deliveries back at JP? I swapped sectors with different people to avoid a confrontation with him and his crew." I arched a brow.

"You avoided talking to him, why?" I asked, "The guys high up on his own pedestal and that kind of thinking in a serious manner unlike a joking one is irritating as hell. Besides, one of me versus however many of his crew…not very logical." He reasoned. I agreed, "Just like back at Manticore." Deck stated in mixed disbelief and admiration, "He managed to avoid confrontation at work exercises to. Bribing them to avoid it." I looked to Alec, "Wow, a con man even at the tender ages." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see the point of conflict between myself and another X5 at age 10. Sides I just gave him a cookie." He muttered in defense. "Either way Lane shouldn't be a threat but to be safe if you want while you two are out on sentry duty tonight I'll watch the girls." Both of our eyes widened before a mutually shouted, "NO!" echoed through the office. He arched a brow, "Just an offer. No need to overreact." _That was a tad loud_.

"What we mean is, while you roaming here is one thing to be cool with, you watching our ONLY kids is not, at least not yet…" I tell him, seeing the look of 'no need to be like THAT about it'. "Or ever!" Alec stated, looking from me to Deck, "Look Max may be starting to trust you but reality check, the only reason why you roam freely is due to her. If it were up to me you'd be in a cell still." Alec remarked, sounding agitated.

"I understood Max's anger at me for so long, out on the run for ten plus years, running from me 90% of the time before White came along, but you Alec…" Lydecker remarked, "You I just don't understand." Not he had his arms crossed over his chest, a hand supporting his chin in contemplation, as if trying to figure out Alec's reasons, "Yeah well try this one on for size." I saw Alec step up and get into Decks face.

"When you did get back to Manticore you gave the approval, cause no one else could have, to wipe my memories of Rachel." To that Lydecker looked away. "You were resisting subterfuge, nothing we gave you would work. It was as if you were trying to bury the memory of that girl in your mind where no one could find it. You still succeeded so why still angry?" _wow…okay now I got it._

"It doesn't matter that he does, the point is you tried to break him down and forget the love of a young girl, someone who made him feel and not be the cold blooded killer you wanted him to be." I remarked, my face looking stony at his own. "We already had a cold blooded killer, Lane, with you, we could implement you in society, charm yourself into any woman's pants and talk with the men like you were the best of the best. Lane couldn't, he isn't exactly people friendly, he's more the 'get it done as whatever costs' type."

I nodded at his assessment, "So Alec's relatable and Lane has no sense of moral…is that it?" I asked, standing up with Alec, stepping away from the desk, "To a certain degree. Yes." I gave a huff before walking around Alec's office. "Your competitiveness with him it seems lives on even beyond Manticore." He spoke to Alec. Alec muttered an explicative under his breath. "Lane seemed a bit on edge when it came to Alec being in charge as my second around here…" I remark, hoping to come up with a game plan.

"It probably doesn't help that he knows we have kids, and that I'm in charge in the bedr… HEY! ouch!" he bit out as I gave him a punch. A bit harder than my usual ones since what he just said was in front of Deck, "He knows you have kids together?" Lydecker asked, "Yeah…why?" I asked even as I threatened Alec with another hit if he mentioned anything about our sex life again to Deck.

"Lane was number three when it came to genetic profiling on matches to your profile." I looked to Lydecker, "How do you know that? The breeding program didn't start till AFTER you left and I got captured?" one last swat had Alec leaning back, with one hand resting behind me on his desk, trying to weasel his way back into my good graces no doubt. "We did the genetic profiling way before you even escaped." I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I demanded, "Genetic profiling is taken when the special – soldier is born. They take a genetic sample during the testing." To this I looked at Alec, "I listened in on as much as I could, I wanted to know more about where we came from." I accepted that, "So fine he's my number three, don't you think that if he knows I have kids with Alec that he'd drop THAT and let it be?" I snipped a bit.

"Not if he thinks he can usurp the command or usurping Alec's command here, usurps things between you two. He could genuinely believe that you two while in command here, maintain your status as not only CO and SIC but also only 'act' as a couple to keep appearances up. Much like two venturing businesses, who make compact arrangements for somebody from each side, to be together so that they can merge." _I don't believe this…_ "He thinks were faking it as a couple to keep up status quo?" I demand.

"That's just a theory Max, he could just be really pissed that Alec here is more fertile than himself and wants his SIC position so he could have better, what you call 'digs', for him and his crew." I blanched, "Why didn't you say that first? That makes a LOT more sense." He held up his hands in defense, "Working theories Max. What is your plan with him though? Cause in my professional opinion, ignoring him isn't a good idea." I agreed on that one.

"As by the books as he had been, with a few exceptions, Lane has a problem with seeing the moral conclusion to his decisions. He's good at following orders, but he lacks any real creativity to come up with something that would lead to ANYTHING but bloodshed." _Great…_ "I say we give a 'hello' to Lane and his crew on their turf. Just a polite way of saying 'unless you can live peacefully with us, you can't live with us'."

Alec, arms now crossed over his chest, put his right hand up to his mouth, his thumb touching one cheek, his fore finger touching the other, palms spread, "I don't know Max, we could be walking in on a lot of guys. We're good but if they greet their 'guests' packing and were not, I don't like the odds there. Truthfully unless needed, knowing Lane, unless there's no fire power involved, I have zero interest in tangling with that immoral psycho again." I shot him a look, "No problem, I'll just take Daniel with me." I didn't make it a foot without a growl.

"If you think I'm letting you near Lane without me beside you, your having an illogical thinking moment." I arched a brow, "Deck, excuse us." The colonel didn't need to hear anymore, and darted through the closed door, making sure to shut it right back closed. "I get that you and Lane aren't friendlies but reality check I can take care of myself." I snapped, "Okay so when he rolls you, and with his style of fighting, and his body structure, he will, what will you do while his crew are taking the ones you take with you?"

I hate him for these moments, "I kicked ass just as well as you did LONG before you came along." I snapped, "Yeah, heavy weight bouncers with no revved up gen's in them, or the RED's whom you had to kill to beat. Oh and might I add, they were criminals with no major fighting moves." I grit my teeth, hating the facts he was pointing out, "I will go with you, and we'll have a small group as back up waiting around the corner or something."

I gripped my fists in my palms, as he tried to calm me down, "I know you can kick ass Max, but believe me, dirty tricks aside, Lane has you down right beat in the weight, height, and strength categories. Granted you've got him beat in agility, speed and snap ass maneuvers. Question I have for you and you can walk right out of here, and I WON'T say a damned word…" I looked to him in mild shock.

"That is if you firmly believe in yourself on this, but my question is, if you truly believe that within a five minute fight you can hand him his own ass, in front of his crew no less, which let me tell you is a god damned huge ball buster, then I will take back what I said and be whatever you need and want me to be in bed tonight. Hell I'll even put on an apron and nothing but that, while cooking your food if that's what you want."

Feeling my pride get the better of me, and feeling I could up one on this Lane ass I remarked, "I will see you when I get back. I'll be taking Daniel and Cece with me. Besides I wouldn't want you two to get into a literal pissing match, and make a mess of things." I walked out. I only heard his fists slamming into the wood of his desk due to my transgenic hearing. Maybe I was being a little hard headed but you know what, I could take care of myself. He needs to learn that, and what better way than to tell off his former enemy?

Stalking off to the armory I saw Mole taking in inventory of it once again, "Finally decided to check out a gun?" he asked, smirking around his cigar, cleaning a few of the shot guns we had in stock, "Nope. But…" I nearly caressed a fine looking brass knuckle set, only difference from the older ones was that this one had a stun gun embedded in it. One hit pressed the button on it to release the electric volts.

"Thinkin' more on taking this little one out and test driving her, if need be." Then I spotted a four-inch blade. Handle was just small enough to conceal and be put into a holding position right behind my back. Seeing that he took note of it I slid the blade behind me, and hooked it underneath my bra strap, letting it act as a holder for it. "Goin' to talk with Lane and his crew, wanna come along? I'm going to bring Daniel along with me to." He put down the guns, "I'd really like to shove this up his ass."

He indicated the piece he'd been cleaning, "If he earns it, then fine, but till then, even I'm playing miss nice." He grunted a 'whatever' before following me. Grabbing my phone I call Daniel, "Unless you've got broken bones – which we both know you don't, or are in deep with Cece I need you at our underground exit and entrance in five." I didn't bother waiting for a reply, part of me having changed my mind about Cece coming along.

After all she was pregnant and if this turned into anything more than a simple confrontation Daniel would kill me and Cece would never forgive me for pulling her pregnant ass out of safety for a talk that could turn bloody. "So if he don't show in five then what?" Mole asked. "Then we leave without him." I remarked, kind of wishing more than once that Lane's crib was further from ours.

Being only ten blocks away from ours made the need to drive any vehicle over there with no wounded bodies on board kind of made it redundant for a transgenic or transhuman. On the dot five minutes later Daniel came in, "What's going on?" he asked, "We're paying Lane a visit. Give him a small warning about trying anything stupid around us." He nodded, "What about Alec?" I looked to him, "He's staying here." The tone in my voice read to leave it alone.

Hands up in defense we walked through the tunnel then walked the ten blocks to Lane's territory as we instantly spotted a couple of patrol men, and two snipers. "Subtle much." I muttered, wondering when regular people would notice. Seeing his second on patrols himself I called out, "Hey!" eyes shooting to me he signaled one of the others to go and get Lane, "So you changed your mind?" Less asked smugly, walking towards us with an air of authority he didn't have. It made me smile at his thought process.

His appearance of cockiness defined put Alec's to rest, "Not really, but I do need to talk to your CO." I stated non-chalet. "That is if he's not to busy screwing one of his whores." Daniel smirked, I laughed. Even Mole gave a small smile. The SIC twitched a muscle in his jaw but otherwise didn't move a muscle till Lane came out. I had to admit Lane's appearance to Zack was uncanny. At first the way he styled himself, and the way he carried himself was different. It was how I was first able to separate Alec from Ben.

"I heard we had a visitor." He looked me up and down, then glanced seeing Alec not with us, "So I see your seconds not here." _Why was he grinning?_ "He can man things on his own. I have faith in him." I regarded. Lane smirked, "And yet you're here and he's not. Shouldn't your lackeys do that? Mine do." He actually sounded impressed with himself, "Question is, is it out of fear or respect?" his face shifted, though he avoided letting me see the falter.

"My men respect me." he controlled his voice I could tell from shifting tones. "I don't have lackeys, I have people, people that want to live regular lives without being in fear of the people outside or of myself. You do know the difference between fear and respect…right?" I mock asked him, "What do you want?" he asked, folding up both arms over his chest. His macho show of testosterone made Daniel shift beside me.

His need to protect me while Alec wasn't around was integrated in him from Alec's constant harping of when he wouldn't be able to be around or just when he wasn't around. So technically speaking I had Alec's Second and my second…second backing me up today. Well that and if something happened to me Cece would bash him over the head for it. "I want you to understand the futility of making an error in judgment when it comes to thinking of a siege on our property." I tell him.

"See we've been working to long and to hard for some hardcore militants to try and storm through, only to be caught and waste time and energy in a pointless fight, redundant really. I don't need that." I explain. "What makes you think you could stop me?" he asked, walking up to me, only to have Daniel step in front of him. "Lane it's in your best interest to back off." The warning was subtle.

"What you're in her bed to? Jeez 452 how many you got?" I blanched, "So I have to sleep with a guy to earn his loyalty?" Lane I could tell was now trying to fish for Intel, "He's not protecting me, he's protecting you from me." Lane nearly snarled in humor, "Just for the record though, he's got his own mate as do I." now the ass laughed, "Mate! Wow. And you go with that. That pointless jargon." Then he waved it off as if it didn't matter.

"Whatever, I've got no use for mates, only in what's between their legs." I tightened my throat in disgust. This guy puts Alec's old ways to shame. "They okay with that?" I asked, though my attitude was aloof. "Who cares?" he blanched. I rolled my eyes, "My point here stands as leave us alone. We've got a sweet deal as free citizens and we'd like to keep it that way, so no futile attempts. Ruin it, and you'll bring out the inner bitch." I stated.

"Word of advice, you don't want to deal with the inner bitch." Daniel warned smugly. Grateful a bit that I had both Daniel and Mole by my side. Just because I wanted to see Lane without Alec there didn't mean I wouldn't have someone else with me for back up. I'm not blind, if there's even only a dozen transgenics I'd have a hell of a time defending myself against them all. Instead of turning our backs we eased back, walking backwards, making sure not to turn our backs to Lane till we felt safer with our options.

Truthfully I was waiting on a 'tell' from Lane to signal a firing on us. But so far nothing, "Oh 452." He called out, "The names Max." I called back, "I know. 452!" he insisted on calling me. I ignored it and narrowed my eyes, "If you think this made a difference think again. If anything baby you just added more fire to the grill." He smirked. I didn't like that, "Mark my words Lane, you do anything against us and all those responsible and behind you will be driven out of town. I guarantee that."

He still had a smirk on his face but I could tell there was a tick in his jaw, "We'll see." He stated, before walking back inside. Zooming in on my vision I saw thanks to her plainly visible barcode, the transgenic beckoning him back inside the dilapidated warehouse he was holed up in. She looked out towards us, once she got him inside and I got a good look at her, "He's got her drugged up." I had seen that look before. Years on the streets will do that to you, expose you to the darkness that others manage to hide from.

"What can we do about it?" Daniel asked. I noticed a look on his face, "You know her?" I asked, as we continually backed up, "No, but drugging up an X6 soldier to be your personal play toy is messed up beyond words." I nodded in agreement, "Maybe someone should spread the word of how much better things are with us than with Lane." I suggested. Both he and Mole looked to me, "Don't you think that'll bring fire power to our doorstep?" Mole asked.

"Whose gonna know who spread the rumor? One of Lane's guys already works around TC, why not others who decide to disappear?" I asked as we reached the street. I looked up to ensure we were out of sight of the snipers. Still seeing them I directed our path to a different route to avoid them having a shot at any of us. "Because if he starts to see his people in our residence then he know he got screwed over. It'll start up a war between us." Daniel offered.

"I don't think so." Mole said, "Look I'm all for defending but even Lane's not suicidal at least not stupid enough to try and come after us with only a few soldiers. The numbers are so easily against him." Daniel was in debate, "Look we go back to TC and find out from said X6 how many are in Lane's group. I doubt his numbers have increased lately since those that aren't with him are with us and the rest went to Canada." I iterated.

He nodded, "Let's go." Nodding we started to leave when we felt the presence of a few transgenics closing in on us. Looking up I saw the mouth of the alleyway we were in, "We need to move, fast." I remark, Mole got his gun prepped just in case, I slipped my electric brass knuckles on right before we saw Lane's second coming out of the end we were headed to. "Do you seriously think we would let you get away with breaching our turf without a fight?" he asked, wrapping a chain around his left hand.

"Considering it was a neutral meeting issue add to the fact that we came in and stayed within guest realms I didn't think it would be that bad." I snapped, as Daniel, Mole and I formed a near triangle to watch one another's backs. "We need to go." Mole growled in low tones. Lane's SIC had five men around us and two men on the fire escapes on either side of us. _Shit! A fucking ambush!_ "You do see the futility of doing this right?" I asked.

Seemingly at ease, though my body was ready if he decided to pounce. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time 452. Heart still working good for you?" I remembered this ass. Memory clicking into place I saw his face, "You're the X5 I beat on the mat back at Manticore." Seeing now why he was so upset, "Still pissed at me for that I see?" I couldn't help but smirk at his angered expression.

"You and you little band of - " Daniel cut him off, "Oh my god just fight us already!" the X5 didn't like that, "Your goin' to wish you had chosen us X5 - " again he was cut off, "The name is Daniel! You jackass!" he barked at him, clearly frustrated and in need of anger release. So the X5, smiled condescendingly and replied back, "Then my names 'Anton'. I hope working for her is worth it!"

I looked around seeing our vantages and disadvantages. I didn't want to think about Alec possibly being right since Lane wasn't here to 'beat on me', in his opinion. The odds weren't in our favor but there have been times where if you have people in the right places with the right moves you can accomplish all that you want. Hopefully this is one of those times. _With a little bit of luck we'll cream these guys._

"Max…?" Mole asked, seemingly waiting for the order, "Maim, do not kill. Not unless they leave you with no OTHER options." I knew that there were dozens of ways to take them all down, it just depended on Mole's need to kill one of our own even if they worked for Lane, or to try and preserve our strength in transgenic numbers. Orders received we waited till Anton and the others got close enough before reacting.

Seeing Anton whipped the chain out, fully prepared to take me out with one strike as he got within range, I gave half a blur for momentums sake before using the wall beside me to initially jump the chain as it slapped against the wall. Its scream against the brick echoed all around. I used the last of my momentum to flip over his head. Landing softly, I jumped up again, though now behind him, as he turned around, had my booted feet of each side of his head and flipped both of us with my strength.

He was knocked off his feet completely as I, thanks to my inner feline landed on my hands and knees before standing back up. Seeing that his chain was momentarily loose within his grip, I yanked it free and clear. Making sure it was throw far away from him, I used my strength to toss it at an X5 who was headed for Mole's back. He heard, turned, saw, looked up, spotted me, before cracking a small begrudging smile of acceptance, before turning back to the X5 he was pummeling into the alleyway.

Looking back to Anton I couldn't help myself, "What you can't beat me on your own you need help to do it?" I smirked, giving him time and room to get back up, wanting a decent fight. He was upset that I gave him the room. I saw that he took it, not as an act of wanting a good fight but as an act of bruising his ego. He charged me, I took it in and when I felt the dumpster right behind me. Using it I flipped myself up, twisted around and slammed my boots into the backs of his knees. Hearing his grunt of pain from the impact on the dumpster I smirked.

Apparently I had discovered somewhat of a trademark move. Waiting for him to stand up he looked over to me in anger, "Remember how you once told me 'they must have given you a lousy heart', that was my brother's heart, which just happens to be your CO's twin, Lane." What the hell, maybe it'll catch him off guard, not that I needed that, it seemed as if he wasn't prepared that I could actually fight him back as well as I was.

"What you think I spent ten years on the outside playing golf?" I mocked. "I still put you down on your ass back on the mats. My guess is you all thought because I'd been out for so long I wasn't a worthy competitor." His snarl confirmed it. "Yeah well guess what, I didn't take Manticore's shtick so I escaped…again. The night you all got released from your cells, that was ME! Renfro fried the place." He did not like hearing this.

"So before you decide that I'm the 'bitch' that needs to go down ask yourself this, right now, who's the bigger bitch? The one who's standing or the one who's half on the ground? Transgenics aren't supposed to be each other's enemies. And neither are they!" I pointed to the streets with few people milling about, too lost in their own dramas to care about the alleyways. "So yeah I'm not going to take your shtick either."

His anger fueled him. I smiled, "Goodie, now I get a real fight." Taking up stances we both heard two grunts of pain, one from one of his men and one from one of mine. We both looked over to find Daniel and some X5 nailed each other in the legs, not a mortal wound but enough to slow the other down. I was curious on where Daniel got a gun from, but by the time I looked back Anton had slammed his fists rapidly in my face, his speed seemingly even faster with his adrenalized anger.

Managing to block the last two shots I regained my momentum, grabbed his head and started to slam my knee into his gut till he picked me up bodily and threw me against the brick wall. I slumped down and saw him go to grab me again when a bark of orders stopped him, "I told you if anyone was to take her out, it'd be me." Lane. I stood up, my body feeling a tinge of the impact but still ready to fight.

"So you can't take me on from the start, you have to send in the rookies to do it for you?" I sneered at him. He smiled, "I am going to enjoy this." I ducked his first two blows but the third one caught me in a near death grip around my throat, as he slammed my head back against the brick wall. I saw red and stars for a moment, "See skills you may have but brute strength you don't." he mocked.

I bit out, "Bite me!" he smiled then acted a little to well in my opinion as if he was. Using the wall I swung my boot feet up. One leg inside the hold the other outside the hold as I wrapped my legs around his shoulder and neck and pushed outward, breaking his hold on me. Gaining in some air I moved my leg, kicking him in the face before looping the leg outside in, so I could knock him out. His fingers bit into my legs, sharply. Bruising the flesh I could feel before trying to bite me through the jeans I had on.

Grunting in minor pain I kept my hold up and waited for the unconsciousness to claim him. Now I could have killed him, one more twist, and he'd be gone. But I'm not a murderer, and I want that to be known. Feeling his pulse weaken enough I dropped my hold on his neck and flipped backwards to avoid his buddies from making a grab. I had no need to worry as they grabbed him up and then looked to me in surprise.

Hearing Mole help Daniel up as the other X5's were beaten down as well gave me comfort that they were okay…well okay enough to walk. It also told me to say my peace before leaving, "I have no need to kill anyone, even if they deserve it. Now if you want a better, fear free life then the way he runs things, then you know where to go, if not, be my guest in staying here." Walking away the three of us left them there. Seeing Daniel's leg I surmised, "Mole go on ahead and make sure were clear." He nodded.

Taking Daniel's arm around my shoulder I helped him across the ten blocks then down the tunnel with Mole as we made our way back inside. "I'll take him to medical, go on ahead back to the guns." Mole grinned before leaving off, "Today was fun!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes before helping Daniel to medical. Texting Cece that he was fine but had a bullet through and through didn't stop her from racing from her post, leaving the other person there alone to go to medical and see him.

Getting there I helped Daniel onto a table as I used my knife to cut through his jeans. "You should call Alec." Daniel grunted. I looked up seeing a trace of minor pain but then hearing Cece's frantic voice told me he'd be fine. I walked out of the double doors to the medical area prepared to call Alec to let him know we were back and fine when I heard his voice, "I heard you were going to medical." He stated. Then saw me. "Relax I'm fine. It was Daniel, one of Lane's boys were packin', but Daniel put him in his place." I surmised.

Pushing me back through the double doors, I smiled at his incessant need to ensure I was fine, "Relax, I'm fine. Daniel's the one with the bullet not me, though I did run into Lane." Alec shot his face to me. "Other than one decent hit he got nothing in on me. I put him into a chock hold and made sure he passed out. I think I bruised his delicate male ego though." I smiled in memory, knowing that I had beat the man.

"Where?" was all Alec demanded, I looked to him, "Where did he hit you? The man's got a decent amount of power behind a strike and I see nothing." He caresses to my face calmed me, but once he saw the hand mark on my neck his eyes turned a few shades darker. It was a primal look of over protectiveness. It dawned on me how he saw it. His mate had been attacked and he hadn't been there.

It was eating away at him, "Hey this was my decision. NOT yours." I told him, wanting him to see that I was fine. "Don't make me feel any better. God he just, bruised up your whole neck." He complained. It didn't feel that bad. Going over to a mirror I saw the extent. Lane was more that I thought he was. He left light marks of bruising on my skin. No wonder Alec was agitated with it.

Feeling a little itch, I scratched the back of my head, only to feel a little something off. Parting my hair I noticed the strange look I was gaining from Alec, "What is it?" he talked and walked at the same time, feeling the area once he was nearly up on me. I took comfort in his presence, but he backed up before I could loosen up enough. "He had a decent shot huh?" he asked, showing me the minor amount of blood. "What kind of decent shot?" he demanded. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was ready to go pummel Lane.

"He slammed her head into a brick wall. I saw it just before I got a bullet to my leg. Ouch!" I heard Daniel complain as the bullet was pulled out, "Quit whining." The X5 doc said. Looking to me she iterated, "It didn't damage anything. He'll be fine." Her last part was directed at Cece, who was waiting by his medical bed. "That's it, he's dead." Alec bolted from the double doors before I could even look back.

Blurring after him I was caught by the X5 doc. "Max your head might need stitches you have to stay." I wanted to ignore her but I had felt the wound for myself. Out in the open, I'd have the choice to keep after Alec, but right now, I couldn't just let this wound go untreated. "Damn it!" I looked back to Daniel, "Thanks!" I smarted at him. "What? You weren't going to tell him, so I did." He replied back.

Grabbing my phone I called Mole, "Stop Alec, he's goin' to kill Lane, I'll explain later just stop him!" he hung up before I could. _Please tell me he's going!_ Hour later I was stitched up as well as Daniel as we left out. "I'm not sorry." I narrowed my eyes at him from the side, "I know." I snapped in low tones. "I just hope he didn't go after Lane. I don't need a transgenic war on our hands on top of the government making a move on us." I iterated, "Maybe he just went for a friendly warning." I gave Daniel a dead panned look.

He then scratched his own head in mild thought, before looking around and spotting the object of our conversation, "Maybe not." My eyes shot to Alec's slightly beaten form, as well as Mole's, "I'm so glad we don't have to pay hospital bills, cause 'doc' here is getting some business in today." Mole's statement was accentuated by Alec grunting a yeah, "What happened?" I was tempted to touch Alec but I didn't know where the pain was.

"Lane put out a few snipers after your bout with his crew. Alec took one to the shoulder before he could even get close enough. Me…" he showed me his side. A small graze. "Why is it always my shoulder? Every time I get shot it's my friggin' shoulder." He complained. "Would you rather it be your other body parts?" I asked. He looked up to me, "Oh Maxie…it doesn't make a difference on what body part gets hit, I can still work my magic." I was sorely tempted to slap his wounded shoulder.

Instead I gave it a gentle tap that still had him whining in pain, "Next time you go off like that when you should know that he would put up extra sentries as ANYONE who feels threatened would do, think ahead and don't go." Walking a bit closer to him I iterated in small tones that only he could hear, "I need my mate and my daughters father, not a dead hero." He smiled, "I'm not lookin' to die, but he will know that messing with you means death will at his doorstep, or at least a SEVER ass kicking."

Another half hour later Alec was bullet less, stitched and bandaged up as well. "Okay my shifts over." The doc said as she left out, "Oh and don't do anything strenuous. EITHER of you." She warned before leaving out through the double doors. "Cece why don't you pull the curtains over." Daniel suggested, "Why?" she asked. He grabbed a belt loop and pulled her closer, "For privacy." He muttered.

"Are you, she said nothing strenuous and Alec and Max are in here to!" she slapped his hand away, feeling embarrassed that he'd want to have sex while we were in the room with them. "I think we should leave out Cece, give the men some time to heal. In fact, since they'll probably be here tomorrow to for recovery, what do you say we have that girl's night tonight?" Cece brightened up at my words.

"Oh we so need that." she agreed. "Wait?!" Daniel asked, in mild alarm, "I…what about your guys' kids?" he looked back and forth between myself and Alec, "I think their transgenic father can handle them. Besides, Cece's due to give birth herself in just a few weeks, she needs this just as much as I do. And might as well add on here, if BOTH of you watch the girls you'll get a head start in being a daddy." Daniel looked nearly trapped.

"Dude you totally lost that argument. Best just to agree." Alec muttered loud enough to be heard, "Fine. But how can I run around after two baby girls?" he tried, "It's called a play pen." We waved the men off as we left to go put our plans in motion. _Finally after all of that we can have some time to relax and do stupid girlie things._


	4. girls night out & garage fights

Thank you my ever faithful and loyal reader 'Recicup' for being the one person to consistently review my work since I started. Thank you also to the others who have reviewed this story as well. I appreciate it very much. Now, Please to any and all others, read and REVIEW!

Season 5 ep.4

I was psyched. To get all my girls together and have one big girls night in, since no one had any real money to go out on the town, instead I called the different girls Cece and I had invited to gather the right items. OC had the place as she never sought to have a new roommate, so place to go was good. Plus she really didn't want to get a transfusion. Her thing with needles made the mere mention of them, make her shiver. Which is funny for a woman with piercings.

Cece was to bring chips and salsa, Gem to bring a couple of extra blankets, while I brought the pizza, thankfully ordered ahead of time, and some beer. Oh and can't forget, popsicles. For some reason that with the chips and salsa was a really good combination. It was something I couldn't get over after my cravings with the twins. _Go figure._ "Ready to meet you guys there, I just gotta pick up the pizza then I'll be over. Cece and Gem are gonna be there first, see you soon." I told OC as she spiffed up the place.

Mounting my bike I put a metal sheet on the back of it, hooking the adjustable cords over it to help keep the soon to be pizza mounted carefully and avoid getting bent over the shape of the bike. I smiled knowing all the kids, our twins and Eve, would be in good hands. Of course I did mention to Dalton to look in on things every hour on the hour. Alec maybe a father but Daniel's just test driving the adventure.

Mounting my bike I rode off out the front, loving the feel of not seeing any giant flaming X's anymore. Nor any picketers or sector cops. With Gamble running things it seemed the sector cops were busting down on people that tried to pull the picketing and rioting as they wound have before. Gamble's 'leave 'em be unless they needed them for help, or unless a visibly terrible crime had been committed rule.'

Safe to say the streets lining around TC were safe…compared to the other parts of Seattle. Going to sector four I dismounted my bike and went in for my pick up. Unfortunately there were also ten other people doing the same thing. Place was slammed with people. "Wow…" I muttered under my breath, "HEY! I've been waiting in line for nearly ten minutes!" the lady in front of me yelled. I saw the employees there, frantic!

And from the looks of it, the poor sap had been left to his own devices while taking orders and then making the pizzas himself. He needed at least two other people there, "Where's his help?" I wondered out loud. Stepping outside I went around back curious if my newly thought up theory was in fact true. True enough once I rounded the last corner I saw the other two guys out back. I could see the visible blunts they were smoking as they laughed through the window of the door at their lame attempt at humor.

"You know this was not how I had intended to spend my night." They heard then spotted me, "Go on your own way lady." The one with raggedy hair waved off, "I would but see, with you guys back here and NOT in there doing your job I have to wait for my pizza." His look told me he didn't care, "Whatever. This is priceless, look at him!" he laughed. "Does your boss know about this?" I asked.

Now I had both boys attention, "Tell you what, I won't tell your boss about what you're were doing back here and believe me I have the number, and you go back inside and help him so I can leave." I smiled, "Bull." He called out, "Okay…" I flipped out my phone and proceeded to fake dial as the other guys eyes widened, "Dude she's friggin' callin'. We should get back inside." I smiled, "Or you could go in alone and let him take the blame for nearly costing you both your jobs. Up to you." That caused the guy to run in.

"Ruin all my fun lady." He walked up to me. Then got a good look, "But that's okay, your fun to look at." _oh god…_I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well I'm hungry and a tad pissed off that the pizza I ordered wasn't made due to some ignorant asses playin' around on a busy night." My phone now shut off. "I'll make it up to you - " I pointed to the door, "Then go back inside and I'll pretend this never happened." waving me off he walked back in. Safe to say I didn't get my pizza for an additional 20 minutes.

Got to the last check point there only to find myself being looked at warily. The sector cops there recognized me and looked tempted but knew how close of a friend I was – still am – to Gamble, "You headed for a night out?' they asked, pressing for information. I smiled, "If a night out means hanging with a few girls, one a mother to be, at my old place, then yeah a night out." The sarcasm was mild in my voice.

The sector cop nodded before leaning in a bit closer, making the other one wonder what was going on, "I know who you are…" my face barely shifted at that, though internally I was calculating exits routes in case he tried something, "I just wanted thank you for making that building into a daycare center. My wife and I can't afford regular daycare on my salary. To expensive." That I had to agree on.

It's why it was one of our more profitable revenues, next to the martial arts studio, "It's enabled both of us to actually save some funds for our kids future. And put a dent into bills." I started to crack a smile when he muttered, "If you tell anyone I said that I'll book you on whatever I can find." Clearly it was his pride in being a corrupt cop that said that last part. "Wouldn't dream of it." I replied, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"She's clean. Move it along, don't got all night." He replied, waving me through. Once I was out of sight, I couldn't help the grin glued to my face. Things were really looking up. Making it to the dilapidated residence I took my usual route up through the powered elevator. City managed to shut down a lot for the old buildings no longer in use, but some of the hardware in it like the elevator ran on a different board that was to inner connected.

It was that same type of board that helped prevent us in TC from being power wise shut down. Making it to the door as I parked the bike just outside I shouted, "Hey who ordered a pizza?" OC opened the door, "Gurl! That smells like the half pep – half green pep that I had you order!" her nose was turned up, smelling it soundly. "It is." Giving it to her, after unhooking it from the back of the bike I kicked the kickstand up and pulled it inside.

Setting it nice by the door I shrugged off my jacket and went to sit on the couch, grabbing a slice of pepperoni on the way. "So good." I remarked, loving the pizza places that OC choose. Say what you want to about the takeout in Seattle, if you know the right places to go to, then you're getting quality take out. "Took you long enough." Cece remarked, picking a green pepper off of her slice, while sitting Indian style on the couch next to me. "Pizza place had only one real worker the others were goofing off around back." I explained.

Taking a bit I tasted the cheesy texture, "You beat 'em up?" Gem asked, "Nah, just threatened to call their boss if they didn't get back in and help. Worked so whatever." I replied, half my slice now gone. "How do you think the boys are?" Gem asked, curious and a tad worried I could tell, "Their fine. I told Dalton to look in just to be safe every hour on the hour." The girls laughed, "Good idea boo." OC said, sitting on a newly acquired bean bag chair on the floor, "Didn't those go out with leotards and hot pink bangles?" I asked.

"They were in my mom's storage locker and when she forgot to make payments on it I had to buy the unit back." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I helped her unload a few things from it to make any future moves easier on her. So I got a few new curtains for my room…" she showed us her stylish – if you could call black bubbles stylish – curtains, "This bean bag chair, a few new pots and pans that needed to be soaked for nearly an hour, a side table for the phone…" she pointed to the cordless phone that was now on a new table.

"What happened to the old one?" I asked, "Original Cindy learned that when it comes to the female form, small tables won't support it." she answered sourly, "Let me guess, you and a fine lickety boo, tried to have sex on everything in the apartment?" Cece asked. Usually OC was only really open with me but since she and Cece meet it was like OC found her other sister from another mother…of sorts.

"Pretty much. So I got that stuff and some new linen that needed to be washed, and fixed up a little bit. But it did take a chunk out of what my mom had in her storage unit. She wanted me to take more but the car we were using wasn't build for packing." I nodded, "Sounds like you got a good deal. So they sell storage units often?" I asked, wondering if maybe we could find some units worthwhile to furnish TC with. Bargain bin was good but if the storage bins were at a decent price then we could get more for our money.

"Only when people either stop paying on the unit or when they can't afford to no more. I'd suggest going to only one of the auctions just to see how it is, but don't over spend. Some of those people that go there, act like yo' ass is in on their turf, and they'll feel the need to try and rack you up with the crappy units." OC warned, "I'll check it out, might be some stuff we can furnish TC with. Maybe even replace the stuff that's been fixed ten times over." I smiled, "You got that right." Cece and Gem said in unison.

"So how are the twin's boo?" OC asked, "Their doin' fine…just watching how fast their growing, it's amazing me daily." That's when I looked at Gem, "Isn't Eve like just over two now?" I asked her, finishing my slice, "Yeah, and she's growing up so fast. I think the rate for second generation X5's might differ from regular human babies. She's been blurring on me lately. I don't recall Manticore having issues like that." she stated in curiosity.

"I doubt if they did they would tell you guys. Probably kept it on file somewhere in the dungeons of doom waiting for someone to do something outside the realms of their science boxes." OC muttered, we laughed, "She's probably right. I think my girls can see things through our advanced vision." I remarked, remembering that night. "Same thing with Eve." We look back to her as she explains.

"She starts to talk about something, well baby talk about something, it makes no sense to me till I spot it myself and wonder how she could have that flux of memory at such a young age. I think when Manticore developed us they keep a detailed record, at least at the later stages. You think any of that's on the hard drive Alec acquired?" she asked. "We can ask him when we get back, first off…" I go check out my old movies that were still by the TV set.

I looked and saw something odd, "This isn't our TV?" OC smiled, "NO that was also in the unit. Is it bad that something that's been in storage for lord knows how long works better than the one we originally had?" everyone laughed, "Yeah that is bad. Good it's still here!" I pulled up the movie, "I think it's fitting." I presented the movie to the girls. They were clueless but OC said, "True that." the girls looked to her, "It's about a prison break, great movie." Shoving the DVD in we watched it.

Over two hours later the girls were smiling. Gem and OC were crying a bit while Cece was smiling like a Cheshire cat, much like me. "The warden reminds me of Renfro." Cece remarked, "Such a bitch, using people to her advantage." I nodded, "She wanted me to give up Logan back when I was there." The girls looked to me as in 'why didn't you?' "Back then he was still all about fighting the good fight. He thought I was dead and I had hope in seeing him again." They nodded in understanding.

"I'd love to play a drinking game with you gurls but I think I'll be the only one to actually get drunk." We all laughed, "We could try to get drunk, and just sleep over." Gem tried, "Yeah I think that'll be a good idea, but we need stronger booze. Beers isn't goin' to cut it." I surmised, "She's right. I'll go get it." Cece stood up only to be gently pushed back down, "Gurl yo' ass is to pregnant to be walkin' in the right areas to get the good stuff, I'll go."

This time Gem pushed OC back down. "I'll get it. Cece, no arguing if Daniel even got wind of you in a bad area while pregnant with his offspring he'd tie you to your bed for the rest of the pregnancy." I laughed, "She's right, Alec threatened to do the same thing to me. And OC I know you can take care of yourself, but the amount of booze you'll have on you, you'll be walking target for bums and drunks." I amended.

"I can hold my own!" she protested, "So when you've got two bums trying to pull your booze away what are you gonna do about the other ones that notice they not only have bottles of good booze but a fine lookin' female in their mists." OC relented, "Fine. Maybe we should ditch the idea since Cece can't drink that hard stuff." Ergo the beers. On her transgenic body at this late in the game wouldn't do anything.

"I'll be the one to make sure there's no chance of alcohol poisoning. We transgenics can slid back A LOT!" she giggled. "She's right, so it's up to you, booze or no booze?" I asked. "Let's just stick with the beers, it's not like we have the money for it anyways." We agreed feeling that the beer was enough. "How about a card game instead." Cece stated. OC and I looked to one another, "What kind?" remembering the card game we played at the Russian club to get Sketchy out of hot water.

"What's the look for?" she asked. "We hustled a couple of Russian mobsters out of how much was it…?" OC started, "$14,234…" I remembered, "Oh plus Puffer's watch and Henry's St. Anthony medal." OC finished off. "Where and when was this? And Max! You hustled money?" I guess it was a shock for them but it was for a good cause. "Sketchy, our beloved little stoner, lost some deniro he was supposed to deliver and owed that amount to a bunch of Russian mobsters." The girls sat tuned in.

"So OC and I went undercover to scam them back. We were all decked out lookin' like pricey strippers, well as pricey as our wardrobes would allow," they all laughed, "Still got that two piece number to." OC remarked, "Did the secret door knock, went in and within the first three hours made what was it three grand?" I confirmed with OC. "I believe so." She confided, "So we sat for a few – well more like a dozen rounds of poker." The girls nodded, "Yeah but things couldn't have been in your favor the whole time?" Gem asked.

"Nope. The first six plays we lost. Though I do now admit I kind of let that happen." OC shot her face to me, "If we came off as anything less than the air headed bimbo's we were pretending to be we would have been snuffed out earlier." She nodded, "Makes sense. That's why you asked if we could partner up!" OC was smart and went along with it at the time but didn't truly get the reasoning behind it.

"Yup. So when our turn came up counting the cards was a snap. At the end of the night, after putting a $1,000 nonexistent lap dance on the table we won the pot." I finished off. Cece's eyes widened, "Whoa wait a minute, a lap dance?" now her face was in shock, "Relax, we both knew I'd win. I picked out the cards just right so I could have a Jacket of hearts, and a seven through ten of hearts." The girls were a mix of 'nice' and wide eyed, "And you all didn't get found out after that?" Gem demanded.

Enthralled with our tales of post TC and post everyone knowing about transgenics, "Well the guys weren't to crazy that we nailed them for everything." I surmised, remembering how they followed us out. "You mean like tryin' to jack the cash back outside the joint. Original Cindy had to make sure their so called leader didn't touch the ta – ta's." Gem looked at her oddly, "I put the cost in there," she 'aha'ed'.

"Come to think of it I think that night I should have had a clue to you not being on the level with me." OC threw her glance to me, "Takin' on two mean eaters large enough to throw you into a wall a few times over and yet you threw one of THEM into the garbage." OC laughed at how she saw it now, "Not like he didn't deserve it." I laughed, "Besides, you were busy with boss man." I told her.

"Wait so OC took out the boss man and you took out the two cronies?" Cece asked, looking between us, "In my defense the cronies were like former line backers. They had some meat on them, and I'm not talkin' fat deposits." The girls nodded, "Kinda glad I only got the one guy." I heard OC say, we look to her, "I know a few moves but this home girl does what she can to stay out of unnecessary trouble, unlike our Maxie here who is a trouble magnet." OC laughed, "No that's Alec!" I defended.

"True even back at Manticore he ran into some trouble. He wasn't always top dog…so to speak." Cece began, looking to me, "You're not just born to lead you have to earn it. Alec spent, from what I understood the first nine years of his life like the rest of his X5 group, training hard to be better than your group. Lydecker was convinced he was training the best of the best so he spent a lot more time with your group. Did you ever wonder why it seemed he was there often?" She asked me.

"Actually no I didn't. We were too afraid of losing another soldier. By the time we would have seen it Jack, we lost him." I was able now to avoid slipping blankly into a memory, just maintaining being with the girls, "Brother?" Cece asked, "Yeah…" I smiled, "He had a really bad seizure, the guards they just took him away. We weren't even allowed to move let alone try and assist. To afraid of what they'd do to us." Cece and Gem nodded.

"You know I look back and nearly laugh at ourselves for it." all three women looked to me, "Anyone of us could have snapped Lydecker's neck before he knew when hit him, but we were too scared…and he knew it." the girls nodded their heads, "Sounds a bit like my thankfully dead uncle." OC piped up, "Man just couldn't let go of the last war, and he spread his ill gotten feelin's all over." We nodded.

"I remember one time we were out visitin' his farm in the country, right before he sold it. I heard my mama scream and saw a snake. It wasn't like huge or anything, but the thing was snappin' at anything that would move. My uncle yelled at me to take care of it." OC just looked nearly lost in thought. "What happened?" Gem asked, "I wasn't fast enough and it bite me. I cried so hard, but he just looked to me then the bite, after he killed the snake and said 'quit cryin', its just a snake bite.'" I looked to her, seeing the bitterness there.

"I had to go to the hospital for the anti-venom that my uncle insisted was just a hospitals way of tryin' to get more money. My mama snapped on him, put him right in his place. Told him if he had just taken care of the damned thing to begin with her precious daughter wouldn't be in a hospital to begin with. Never mess with a mama, she'll put you in yo' place. Something you'll learn as a mama yo' self Maxie." She looked to me with tenderness in her eyes.

I smiled, "I will eventually. Still getting' the hang of it. Although the thought of the girls driving the boys crazy right now sounds funny." I laughed as the girls joined in. "Let me call Dalton and see how things are goin'." I picked up my phone and dialed while putting it on speaker, "Hey how are the boys doin'?" I asked. "Alec's doin' okay…though he keeps demanding to know what your feedin' the girls, and Daniel…I think he has a bit of a gag reflex when it comes to strong foul odors oh and Mole keeps laughin' at both guys in the corner."

I smiled as did Cece, OC and Gem as they heard everything. "Daniel's got a higher sense of smell than most, so he's probably goin' to have a tough time." She giggled. Alright, keep us posted." I ended the call. "Probably should tell the boys were staying over tonight." I stated thoughtfully, "Don't bother. Them fella's need to learn that you can't live without a good woman." OC ate a few chips in the process, grabbing a popsicle to cool down the heat of the salsa in the process.

"Ain't that right…ohh…" Cece began then ended with her hand to her stomach, "Stupid stomach, not reacting to well to the pizza – OOOUUCCHH!" she screeched. Her vocals making me sympathize with Daniel. "I think…oh God I think I'm having a contraction!" she stated in mild panic, "Relax you just began your either month and judging from the lack of fluid I'd say it's a phantom spasm." She looked onward a bit confused.

"Basically suga' your gonna feel the need to give birth but it ain't time yet." OC explained, "But Max, you never went through them." She near asked me, "Not every women transgenic or otherwise is the same. If they continue on for the next hour then we'll go back to TC and call Dr. Carr along the way, okay?" I reasoned. I didn't want her in a full blown panic. Her baby wasn't due for at least another month.

"Okay…okay…" she started to calm down, "Feel better?" I asked her, "Yeah, much. So what else did the 'OC/Max' duo do before she met little ole' us?" she asked, diverting the subject away from her body having a freak out and thus creating a freak out amongst the girls. "Let's see…" I sat back on the couch, "Remember when we found out Normal's booty call was a 'mista sista'?" I asked OC.

She started to howl, "You mean the man that helped me give birth?" Gem asked, "The one and only." I smiled, "Wow…Normal at one point dated a former dude. What are the odd's." Cece stated in a near trance of awe. "What about when we had to bust out of that asses 'evil lair' to rescue me?" OC used quotations in reference to said dick at the time. "Ah yes, Croal I think his name was." I glanced back in remembrance.

"Lost a good woman that day." OC shifted, remembering the pain of losing her first love, "At least she took the scum bag with her." I smiled, "Yeah…" it seemed the girls we're looking for details. "Croal was developing viruses. Using convicts to perfect them. Diamond, Cindy's ex, broke out thinkin' she was gonna die in just a few months anyways. She didn't know that she had a virus in her that makes any person untreated die within a few weeks of contact. Or something like that."

I had to go back and remember that one, "She went unchecked in our place for two weeks but the virus took a while till she became full blown, once that happened, and Croal took them both back to his 'base' I went in and got Cindy out. It was already to late for Diamond though. But from what I heard, in the panic we created that night no one saw her walk to Croal and plant one on his lips. Only the security cameras did." I smiled as did OC.

"My girl…finally found a man worthy of her kiss." OC laughed. Then Cece and Gem looked to her, "She, like myself was full blown Lesbian and always said 'Diamond has yet to meet a man worthy of her kiss'." the girls nodded. Standing up I rounded out to the group of girls, "Grab a chip ladies, since missy over there has had her alchie intake." Cece pursed her lips in slight frustration but said nothing.

"Our chips salute all that we have gained and lost in our quest to save others and retain the good we have within who we are so we can continue to do better and be better for it." the girls laughed at the stupidity of the toast but chomped down none the less. "A'ight, girls its near 1am now, and OC's getting a tad bit tired." She stretched, "Thank god cause I'm ready to roll onto my side here." Cece muttered, doing just that.

"I'll bunk in my old room." I murmured, "Ah Max…" OC began, I looked up, "What? I have a few more things from the storage in your room. The new storage space wasn't big enough and this out here was all that went with what I have or needed. There's a bunch in there that makes it increasingly difficult to walk through." Enough said. Pretty much don't go in. "Got it." I decidedly bunked next to Gem on OC's bed as OC placed herself on the edge of the bed, her sleeping spot.

Blankets from OC's bed spread out to ensure we were all covered, "Oh we didn't paint each other's fingernails!" OC moaned into her pillow, "No worries, for a transgenic to maintain a manicure is like bringing a mummy back to life…ain't gonna happen." She snorted a laugh, "A'ight. You never know these days, after all they are getting better." The four of us slept soundly throughout the night.

Cece ended up, wanting to be closer to us, so getting up I pulled the couch – thanks to transgenic strength, that and Gem on the other side – soundlessly to the other end of the room where Cece laid back down right next to the bed. The couch cushions acting as a perfect pillow system so she could sleep soundly without her mate next to her. A false sense of body positioning for a pregnant female if you will.

The next morning it was the insistent ringing of my phone that woke me up and made me discover how awkward it is to wake up with two females in the same bed. "Next time we do this, we're bring an extra fold away bed or something." I groaned out. The shrill of my phone woke Cece and Gem before OC as well from their slumber. "Not that I'm complaining but who has their hand between my legs?" OC muttered sleepily.

"Sorry." Gem slipped her hand away, wondering how the three of us managed to get into such a tangle of limbs over night. "Oh if only the boys were here." I laughed out in search of my phone, cause shit was its ringing annoying. "Why?" Cece asked, bleary eyed, "Three girls in a bed, that every mans fantasy, as for you, if Daniel caught this sight, he wouldn't let you back up." I smiled finding the device. "Why not – oh! Yeah, probably not." She figured it out.

"What?" I grunted, having found the elusive device with hardly any battery power, only one bar on display, underneath my leather jacket that I don't remember putting it under. "Where the hell are you?" it was Dalton's voice, "Someone better be sick or dead for you to have the nerve to yell at me Dalton!" I snapped, yeah, I'm not a morning person. Only getting in ritualistic five to six hours and not having any coffee in sight made me cranky. "Sorry Max but when you and the girls didn't come home last night Alec and Daniel got really worried."

_Oh boy…_ "Please tell me they didn't leave, and why didn't they call?" I demanded, finding my footing amongst the sheets, and trying to avoid tearing OC's new curtains down. Only my cat like reflexes were keeping me from falling in this heap. "Yeah their still here, hey here's Alec." I barely got the chance to say anything more when I heard Alec's voice on the phone. "Where are you?" he barked, "Bark again and I'll stay here for another hour just to piss you off." I snapped, "We told you where we'd be what the - " he cut me off.

"Lane and his group have left half their group behind to join with the government's plans." He iterated. "So? That's less for us to deal with." I surmised, "NO not less more. Max they joined the 'Phoenix Unit'." _Still not getting it…_ "Again…so?" I asked walking to the counter, setting myself a seat on it, "Max if they have X5's already with them they can use them to force US to join in." Now he had my attention, "Great. But that's only a few compared to the rest of us and you said he abandon the rest of his men."

"Yeah the ones he considered to weak. Max they train this unit to be the best of the best. Their suppose to be like part Merc, part Navy Seal, part Military, part assassin, all rolled into one package to protect what the government demands they protect. Now please you, Cece and Gem come home." He hung up before I could protest, "Okay, kicking his ass when we get back." I snipped in a clipped tone.

"So soon?" OC asked, "Yeah, some new issue." I remarked getting my things together, "At least its not some save the world mission…is it?" She clarified, "No…not yet. And hopefully not at all, I think we deserve a break." Grabbing my keys I put my boots on really quick as I saw Cece and Gem getting ready. "See you guys there. Oh and Cece…" she looked up to me, "Don't worry about the phantom contraction things. You'll know it when you feel the little tykes ready." I stated leaving out the door.

Half hour later I rolled up through the main entrance of TC. Gem texted 'Cece needed coffee ice cream badly so we'll be a few minutes late'. I smiled remembering the weird cravings, 'ok'. I answered. Walking into TC once I put my bike away I ran straight into Mole, "One of Alec's contacts needs a shipment from this supplier to go missing, in exchange he'll give us passes to outside Washington's borders." This was weird.

"Doesn't he know where legitimate now? We don't do side deals, it could jeopardize everything we've worked towards." I handed him back the manifest of the shipment, not even bothering to look. "He says the shipment was supposed to go to him but the company shipped it to the wrong place and they refused to give it back." Okay now I stopped, "So now were a recovery business?" I asked, taking the shipment cargo manifest back. "He's says it's a onetime deal, he's not doin' business with the company again." He iterated.

"Its Alec's contact why isn't he doin' it?" I asked, looking up to him, "Cause one of his other contacts called up ten minutes before hand. Apparently a 'donation' has fallen into their hands. They have no way to get rid of it without costin' them so Alec's gonna pick it up. Cargo's gonna be a tax write off for them anyways." I huffed, "No trace back to us?" I demanded, walking towards where I'd need to be.

"Nope, not even a scrap of paper. Anything electronic Dix'll wipe away before the sector cops knew what hit them." he grinned around his cigar, "You know it's a bummed out day when you have to hid even a 'donation' from the sector cops." He smirked, "Who cares." Not really asking just stating a fact. Entering HQ I asked, "Where is this cargo I need to pick up?" Dix raced his fingers over the keyboard in a way that fascinated me.

"Over in sector two. Near the border." I groaned, "Great. Alec demands my return with the Phoenix stuff and doesn't bother to stay long enough." I waved it off_…at least it avoids a small lecture on the Phoenix bit again_. "Send the address to my phone, I'll be there in an hour and a half." Mole looked over his shoulder to me, "Why not take transport?" I looked back, "I'm not leaving transport there just to get the cargo." He arched a brow.

It's like a giant shipping container. Those things are in heavy duty semis." Now it got me to thinking. This is a two man job. "Where's Daniel?" I demanded, "Still in med bay. But his leg has been shot." He questioned, "Doesn't mean he can't drive the vehicle while I load the bitch up." I answered. Shooting down to med bay I see him testing his leg, "How's it feel?" I ask. "Not to bad, still needs another day or two. Why?" he saw the look on my face.

"Wanna take a drive?" I dangled the invite in front of him, "Where?" he asked warily. "In sector two, I need a wheel man so I can load this shipment up. Save me some time just in case. I'll even give you an extra day in med bay just to be safe afterwards." I convince. He sighs, "I would like to get out of here." He agrees and we leave, the doc on duty waving him off seeing that the wound hadn't been serious to begin with. Only a flesh wound and no arteries. Leaving off he went to change into different clothes at his place while I did the same.

Meeting up ten minutes later, dark jeans, boots, black shirt and my leather jacket on and in place I slipped into the passenger side door. "Let's role." He drove us roughly for an hour, his leg not giving him much issues there. "Here's the address. Places looks nearly abandon." I scan, not seeing any activity. "This the right place?" he asked, looking himself in slight disbelief at the area, "According to Dix it is. Try and circle the place, see if we're not missing something." Around the next corner we spotted the semi.

"Did Dix happen to mention what this place does?" Daniel questioned sounding as frustrated as I was becoming. "No, but I doubted the records would have been right. After all who puts the words of 'illegal chop shop' on the manifest." I asked sarcastically, "It also means the risk here just went up." Daniel noted, "Yeah but not impossible. We've made more difficult things happen." I looked back to him, "With your partner on a bullet ridden leg?" I smacked his arm, "I know you're not badly wounded."

He grimaced at me, "NO I'm not but I'm also tryin' for the low profile here. If you get caught…" I looked back to him, "If I get caught what? They'll call the sector cops on me?" I snipped out, "They might if the sector cops in this area on the payroll." _That would be true if this were any other chop shop. _"No worries, I'll just go in a talk to the men." I state getting ready to get out of the vehicle.

"Whoa what? You're obviously spending to much time with Alec. Your getting as cocky and daring as he is." Daniel complained. I smiled, "Not really, I just know this place. Dropped a couple of vehicles here back in the day myself. No worries." I left the vehicle only to hear, "What makes you think he's still there?" I smiled pretending I didn't hear him. Walking inside not much had changed.

There was still a 67 Malibu on the left portion of the garage. The big bosses treasured ride. "At least there'll be some familiar faces." I muttered. Walking within the garage I could hear the sounds of drills and jacks for the cars being wheeled around and jacked up. "Rick!" I called out, hoping the Rick I knew was still here. If the lead boss was there was a good chance he was to, "Who are you?" a man came out. Looking to be in mechanics clothes he didn't looked to thrilled to see me.

"It's been a stretch of time since I've been here but I'm lookin' for a Rick Anderson. Works on the cars here, manages the places where the parts go. I used to drop cars off to him myself back in the day, is he still here?" I asked, making sure he knew that I wasn't going to bust him, just was looking for the right man. "Oh that Rick. He's gone." _Gone?_ "Moved away gone or dead gone?" I clarified. "Moved away gone. That guy almost got caught by the sector police a year ago, finally decided to quit and move out of the city."

My guess was it left this guy in charge, "Who are you again?" he asked, cleaning a wrench in his hands, though I knew it was a front. The damned thing was clean in his hands, "Didn't say." I stated, not wanting to give who I was away. Things had changed, now I was wondering if there were sector cops in their pockets. "I used to bring a couple of cars in here and today I was sent to retrieve something." His eyes narrowed.

"Relax its not a car, not a vehicle at all. Just contents." I tried. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I felt the others in the garage gathering around me. This was escalating. Granted I could take them all on but I had no idea what weapons they had or what they were hiding behind. Taking my eyes briefly from this 'Rick's' I was presuming his name was Rick as well, to scan my surroundings.

Ten guys. Each with either a wrench, large fists or another tool of some kind. "I think you should leave miss…?" he was fishing for a name…again. "Kiss my ass. And I'm not leaving without my cargo." I made sure to look around, tying to figure which would be the better place to end this fight. No weapons on myself but the weapon I was. The 'Rick' in front of me moved forward, "That cargo is stayin' here. Finders keepers baby." I blanched my narrowed eyes at him, "What are you twelve?" he sneered.

"I know you from somewhere, I just can't remember." He remarked, "Maybe I can jog it for you." I spun around to quickly for him to catch, though without my transgenic speed and kicked him solidly in the gut, making him crash into the tool chest five feet behind him. He groaned in agony, "Get the bitch!" he cried, his hand clutching his back in pain. "Anyone else wanna a piece?" I asked.

They started to come at me. The first guy I meet I gave three swift kicks to the chest, first my right foot, swung around left foot, the right again, before getting close enough to upper cut him in the chin. It knocked him down and out. "Gotta say I kind of like the smell of that fear…" not that they could hear me…the next guy after I elbowed one guy to get to him, I threw two punches to his face, first a left then a right before slamming my knee into his balls.

The grunt he emanated made me smirk, "Guess you're not getting laid for a while." I smiled. Then as I faked an elbow to which he went to block I grabbed his head instead and threw him bodily over my shoulder. His back collided with a car on a jack effectively knocking it off and slamming with a deafening crunch. The move also trapped another guy's foot underneath said vehicle. Apparently the car was without wheels. I laughed as all the weapons the guys had seemed to get knocked out quite easily.

I felt a weapon being thrown at me. Barely dodging the flying wrench I looked for the source. I noted the frail young guy before running for him. He threw another wrench at me, bending back I gave the Matrix people a run for their money by bending back, letting the tips of my boots take me forward with a skid as I slid back up and elbowed the kid in the jaw sending him bodily back into the five drawer tool chest he had been grabbing the throwing projectiles from. Falling down I slammed my booted foot on his back to keep him down.

Another man came up behind me. Tossing his own tool back and forth in his hands he ran to hit me with it. Jumping up with only two feet of projecting space I nailed him under his chin sending him back into the man with his foot still trapped, blood starting to seep from the trapped extremity. Knowing he might lose the thing but also knowing that there were more guys trying to kick my ass I threw one of his friends a nearby jack, "I think you might wanna help him." he was caught between beating on me or helping his friend.

The friend came first. Another came out behind the car trying got hit me with a socket wrench only to be greeted with two fists in his face between my hands gripped his mechanics overalls and slamming my knee into his groin to, before one last kick in his face sent him hitting the garage door. I was nearly nailed in the back of the head when another kicked me in the gut, causing me to bend over enough to avoid the flying tool.

Kicking forward with even more transgenic strength than before, I hit my kicker twice before getting hit with a screw driver, nailing me in the back. The second hit had me turning around getting pissed that these guys couldn't seem to figure out that I could easily kill them if I really wanted to, which I didn't. Grabbing the flying arm I slammed my palm into his nose breaking the bone there on impact. It had him grabbing the bloody mess and backing away. The other guy slammed me into him with the all the bodily force that he had.

Grabbing him over my shoulders I used my strength and momentum to pull him over and throw him the rest of the way into his friend. Seeing another coming out of the prone bodies on the floor I remarked in a bored tone, "Where are these guys coming from?" before I used my speed to making my slid on the ground faster as I slid to my left side and angled my foot up to catch the guy in the gut. It sent him into the car again.

I heard a grunt of fear as the car shifted again. Looking back I saw the guys foot bloodied but not completely crushed. Benefits of having a few inches of a jack jammed underneath. "Might wanna get him to a hospital. Just tell them a jack broke and questioning will end." The friend ignored me but took my words in as he helped his friend outside. Feeling someone behind me I swung my arm back catching the man in the head before swinging my leg back and nailing him in the side.

I went to hit him again when he held his hands up in surrender, "Please!" he begged. Shoving him away I looked around for more people to come out. "Don't forget about me." I heard a voice in the near distance say. I looked around and found a behemoth of a man in overalls grinding his fists together, "Let me guess, you're with them?" I gestured to the men on the ground. "I wonder how good you are with me?" he questioned himself.

I only smiled, "Finally a real challenge" he quirked a brow up. _The convenience of being trained to take out a 250 pound line backer with a thumb and index finger._ Running up I put my transgenic speed and strength into this challenge, knowing he was a big guy to take down. Two speedy punches to the face had him caught off guard as I slammed with my strength up into his gut with my knee, before taking a small step back and using his face to flip myself. Once I hit the group I saw him shaking his head.

Slamming him with two roundhouse kicks to fast for the human eye to catch, before I jumped up with my feline genes and uppercut him with my elbow in the chin. His head was starting to spin now. _Final moves now._ Grabbing his right shoulder I slammed my palm into his chest, followed by a kick to the left side to which I double kicked in the stomach with the same foot before performing a near 180 degree spin in the air, on my side to slam my booted foot into his big head.

He looked extremely dizzy and ready to fall but his thick head was refusing to let his body go down. Huffing I jumped up just a few feet in the air and spun a kick at his head. It effectively knocked him down face first to the ground. Seeing all the bruised and beaten bodies lying down and groaning in pain I made sure there was no one about to follow me or about to come out of another hiding spot.

I stated while leaving, "Don't take it to personally boys…I kick ass." Leaving out I located the vehicle the cargo was in. "Daniel, found it." I called on my cell, "What the hell took you so long? I was starting to get worried." He actually sounded worried. "Relax, I just had to have it out with a few asses, which reminds me you can come help me load up. No one to worry about." I clicked the phone shut.

Finding the vehicle was easy, just as long as you beat up the eight or so guys first, and having done that, I opened the back of the door but not without having broken the handle off it first. I heard the truck we drove in drive over before Daniel came out and hobbled over, "This it?" he asked, "I guess. It's the only one with cargo in it, or the only one that can carry the cargo big enough that's here." I surmised.

The packages were heavy, even for us. "What the hell is in here?" Daniel grumbled, struggling with his due to his leg, "I don't know, here let me get that." I pulled it from him before he could drop it. "Son of a…open that up, I need to see what this is." he cursed as he rubbed his hurt leg, "Can't. Its sealed and not ours to begin with." I replied, stacking more into the truck. Daniel scoffed, "When has that ever stopped us?" I went to slam him with a reply but he cut me off before I could.

"Besides, I'd like to know what were riskin' our…" I shot him a look, knowing full well that I had been the one to go in and kick some ass, "What?" he asked me, "DID you NOT notice the string of defeated moans coming from the garage?" I asked in a near demand. He hobbled over then saw the inside of the garage. Coming back he looked on as if in admiration, "Not bad. Got a thing for beatin' on guys don't cha?" he asked. Smiling evilly to him I asked, "Wanna find out." It was as if he realized he was biting off more than he could chew.

"I'm good." he muttered before getting into one of the boxes, "Hey! Really? Here?!" I tried in reasoning, "All eight or more of those guys just risked their asses to, to defend this shipment." I tried to avoid it but it seemed he already had the container opened, "So let's just open it on these guys' turf with our backs turned." I stated sarcastically. "You seemed to have beat them all up so why worry?" he asked.

I looked around, hoping no one came out. "This is so on you if the contact starts to yell." I snipped before looking inside. "Canned foods?" Daniel nearly asked in dismay, "Whatever gets them through the night, let's get the rest of this on board then leave. I'd like to relief Dalton of his temporary babysitting duties." I said before loading the last of the boxes and ensuring the hitch the back of the truck was secured while Daniel got the truck started again.

"Off to Oz we go." He stated near happy and sarcastically, "Oz?" I questioned. His reference didn't make any sense for the trip we were taking, "It was the only reference I had for the drive." He stated lamely. I rolled my eyes. Driving back we rolled through the checkpoints only to get called by Alec right before we reached Oak Street, "Yeah?" I answered, "Just got done talking to my contact that sent you out on the delivery, if you drive to Division and 5th we'll both be there waiting for you."

_What luck…_ "We're five minutes away." I replied, "Careful driving by Oak street, form what I hear Lane's only group that he left have been scattering around trying one up another. It's a bit chaotic over there. Word has it that if an alpha comes into the area it could either spark new alliances or someone could try and usurp said person from position of power." He remarked, "Got it. We're there now and I don't see anything. I'll let you know if anything happens." Before he could say okay Daniel spoke up.

"Like the eight or so guys you just beat up?" I shut my eyes as Alec went silent for a second, "Did he just say…" I waved it off even though he couldn't see me, "Yeah but its fine, I'm fine. Just a couple of dicks tryin' to protect cargo that they don't even own." I heard a minor sigh, "As long as your okay no big. See you in a few. Love you." He said the last part only low enough for me to hear.

I smiled, "Love you too…maybe tonight we could leave the girls with Mole and Joshua and have an evening to ourselves." I slipped in, not hearing anything and knowing I definitely wasn't on speaker I tried again, "Put on some soft soul music, slip into that ultra thin white cami that just touches my ass, with only my white tiny panties underneath. How does that sound?" I asked, I briefly heard a small groan.

"You are not making holding down arousal easy Maxie. I'll make you pay for that when we get back." he growled before shutting the phone off, I couldn't help but laugh as I shut my own phone off. "Go to Division - " he looked to me in a 'duh?' sense. _Right transgenic hearing._ It was three minutes later when we arrived at the meeting sight. Getting out I saw Alec having managed to keep his lust for me at bay and the contact next to him.

"I thank you so much. There wasn't any trouble was there?" he asked seeing Daniel's leg issue coming out of the vehicle. "Nope that was a previous thing. This was fine, nothing we – I couldn't handle." I unhooked the backdrop of the truck as his men came and took the cargo out of it. "Those rations were meant to go to children's benefits overseas." The contact states, "At least it's for a good cause." I agree.

"Glad we could count on Alec's woman to help out." I grit my teeth at the statement. _While yes were together but 'Alec's woman…? I have a name._ "It's Max." I clarify. He waves it off, "We need to get going the Barger this is going on leave Elliot Bay in an hour. If its not there I've got a few South Koreans breathing down my neck." I saw the look in his eyes, "We maybe third world now but we weren't the first ones." I nodded my head.

Watching Alec's contact leave with the cargo said to him, "So I'm thinking when we get back, a nice bubble bath." He has a leer to his face that makes me want to jump him now, "Can't wait, let's see who gets back first." We hope into each vehicle then drive back to TC. Thanks to his faster vehicle Alec gets there first. Cece greets Daniel, ensuring that nothing happened to him while Alec and I walk off to our apartment together.

Getting inside I say, "I'll get the water ready. Can you set the music? We can leave the door open to listen to it. Oh and for modesty's sake, lock the door. It should be enough of an indicator to leave us alone tonight." His response was to smirk, "I like the sound of that, oh as I came in Dalton said if we wanted Gem wouldn't mind keeping the girls overnight. She took over babysitting duty when she got back." I nodded, knowing our kids were in safe hands.

Walking into the bathroom I poured the water in. Slipping into nothing but a towel I threw a simple band in my hair as I put some vanilla and sandal wood extract into the water. The smells that came from it had me moaning in bliss right before I tested the water, "Alec…" I sing songed, waiting for him to join me. As the bathroom door open he peaked in, "Music is taking a bit too…" his words got lost on seeing me in nothing but a towel.

"Warm up…it'll be on in a few seconds." He drawled out, as he himself was drawn in towards me. Turning around I dropped the towel, "Care to join me?" I asked, knowing that his eyes were raking over every inch of flesh I had on display as I walked forward two feet and stepped into the bath. Soaking I moaned in delight, "The warmth feels SO gooooddd…." I iterate, while hearing Alec shed his own clothes.

I opened my eyes to find him hovering above me, as he motioned for me to lean forward enough to slip in back behind me. With his legs on either side of my legs and his arms wrapped about me, I felt completely content. Enjoying the peace I failed to see Alec's roaming hands till he decided to knead some kinks out of my back. Minor flares of pain hit me from when the wrenches had slammed into my back.

My groan was of mingled pain and pleasure. He stopped, "You okay?" he asked, concern laced his voice. "Yeah…just a minor hit was all." I tried to brush it off, "How minor?" he started to demand softly. I didn't see the look of anger start to appear on his face, "Don't worry I handed everyone their asses, even the ones that threw wrenches at me. Not that they hit me." I muttered under my breath towards the end.

His grip became a little painful on my bruised flesh, "Alec…I know you're feeling that over protectiveness but relax, they all paid for it. I promise you that." he sighed, "I don't like the idea of many grown men jumping a woman, it's just to cowardly." He was right, "Well considering how I kept handing everyone their asses, they were really defending the others who were taken down before them." I understood it to a certain point, men defending their turf.

"Now quit talking about me getting hit and get back to the massage." I tapped his hands for him to get the hint to keep going. He went and for the next half hour knocked out a few more kinks before massage the slightly bruised muscle better again. All the while I had been slowly rubbing his legs, letting my hands get higher and higher, "You better be ready to pay up for getting' me charged up." He remarked. I had a devilish smile on my face as I sat up and turned around.

Once straddled I tenderly leaned down and cupped his face as he cupped mine, "I love you Maxie…" he breathed against my lips. His hands slipping into my hair as I slowly slid my left hand down and begin stroking him. He groaned in my mouth, "God Maxie…I want you all the time…so badly!" he growled, "Then take me…" I purred. His hands abandoning my hair, though catching slightly on them he reached down, gripped my hips before lifting me enough to center over his awaiting member.

It was the slam of him deep inside of me that drove the breath from my lungs and had my heart beat starting to race. "Take you huh…like this?" he asked, needing to know that the pleasure he was giving me was as good for me as it was for him, "Yes!" I moaned in delight, trying to bounce up and down on him, but his hands were still gripped to my hips preventing a full speed rhythm. It drove me nuts. "Alec please…" I tried to avoid begging, while also trying to shift out of his grip to gain a faster rhythm.

"Please what Maxie…tell me." he demanded, his hands controlling everything, preventing me from going at a faster speed, "Damn it Alec!" I growled in frustration. With enough jerky movements I was able to shift out of his grip only to have him reverse our positions, with my body now partially submerged under the water. I gasped as his one hand trapped both of mine and pinned them over my head while his body kept mine from slipping to far under.

I tried to get him to release but he wouldn't budge. I knew this dominating thing was turning him on as it was with me, but I was seriously in need of feeling my man, "Please I wanna feel you inside of me." I whisper, attempting to gain more control by acting submissive. He took it and before I could act slammed himself into me. One powerful stroke after another as he repeatedly took me and made me his.

No thoughts of the water spilling over the edge, no thoughts of needing to clean up afterwards, just the erotic sensations of his throbbing organ pulsing within me as he hurtled us both towards the ultimate bliss. Feeling the edges of it come I felt Alec stop suddenly. It took a moment for my brain to realize he stopped before he leaned forward and grabbed me up, "Hold on." He ordered and for once I didn't care, just as long as he didn't stop thrusting.

Stepping out of the tub he slammed us into the door, and with the rug extending under his feet he powered his wet thrusts into me. I screamed loudly. Unable to contain it at all, and quite frankly glad that the girls weren't here because that's NOT a sound for them to EVER hear. He repeated himself deep within as I felt his shaft growing larger, signaling his release. Sinking my teeth once more into his shoulder I felt him do the same.

It was in his few moments of release that I thought I heard something from him. "What?" I asked, truly not having heard it, "I can smell your heat coming up again." Then his words were right next to my ears, "I can't wait to fill you up all over again." My eyes shot open with mild shock_…more kids? Now? Shouldn't we get used to the ones we have before having more?_ I had so many questions going on but my biggest one was_…how am I going to explain to Alec that we shouldn't have sex during this heat?_


	5. rumpled Deck & General Ross's story

**Recicup**: its not a matter of not wanting to be with him more or less its about her feeling they've just had twin girls, she wants them to get used to being parents for a little bit before getting pregnant again and she's worried cause she knows when in heat with Alec the last thing on her mind is condoms, so she's trying to work her mind around it.

Thanks to those out there that have supported me, and hopefully you'll read till the end, also the epie's will be a bit shorter from now on as I am finishing things off. If there are any questions of any story lines that you think I'm missing PM me.

Season 5 ep.5

Waking up next to Alec the next morning, I was ready to give him a tried and true wake-up call when my phone rang.

"What's up?" I answered, pushing my hair out of my face and checking the clock.

"News Max. You two need to get down here ASAP." Mole iterated.

That call worked better than a shot of caffeine. Completely awake now, I jostle Alec, shaking him until he groaned, "I'm up, I'm up! What's the rush?"

Dropping his head back on the pillow, he didn't look like he was getting up quick enough for my liking. I roll my eyes and sigh while I roll out of bed to gather my own clothes. Seeing he still wasn't moving, I pulled the covers off of him. "Let's go lazybones! You and your deep sleeping! I swear if a bomb went off nearby you'd sleep right through it! They need us in command ASAP. Move your ass!"

Finally raising up on one elbow, scrubbing his face with one hand and yawning, he remarked, "We need someone to watch the girls."

"No worries, I'll call Gem, she's got them with her at the nursery still. I'll just tell her she needs to keep them for another hour or so."

I flip out my phone to call and make sure while trying to also move Alec toward the bathroom to get ready. He mumbled, "Alright, I get it, five minutes or less to go time, I'll be ready!"

I toss him his clothes just as Gem picks up her phone, "Hey Gem the girls are still with you right?" I ask without preamble, getting straight to the point while pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Umm… No. I ah…I told Dalton to tell you last night that I got over loaded with the nursery. OC even called in Scetchy to come volunteer. The twins were last with Dalton."

Okay now my mommy instincts were churning. As a matter of fact, they were now on red alert! Where are my kids?

"Does he have a phone?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions at bay and not have a total freak-out like I really wanted to do right now. I knew I could trust Dalton, but something still irked me as Gem answered my question. "Yeah, he does… but after midnight he came in and said he found a babysitter for you."

Now I was in near panic. Who else would we let watch our babies besides Mole or Joshua? At least someone that isn't busy right this moment in Command.

_Alright, now's the time to freak!_

"Who?" I nearly demand.

"I am sorry but once Dalton took them I was swamped. The nursery got a flood of new parents dropping off their kids Max. One of the daycares in sector five shut down and we got nearly ALL of their business. I know he's a good kid so I'm sure he found a good babysitter for you guys. I really wish I could help out more but once Dalton took them I had no control over the situation." Gem profusely apologized once she explained.

_Wow…_ "Okay I'll call Dalton and find out." I hung up before she could reply, as I was a tad pissed that this was even happening.

"The girls aren't with Gem, and Dalton decided to find another babysitter without telling Gem till hours after the fact - get on the line or find Dalton and find out where our girls are! And while you're at it, kick his ass for me a couple of times for not telling us why he passed them off!" I ordered. Alec didn't need to be told twice. His slightly panicked eyes said it all as he began dialing digits on his cell while getting dressed. Knowing he was handling finding the girls, I ran to HQ to find out what all the hub-bub was about.

Walking up to the top platform of HQ I heard the broadcasters on TV, "Again if you're just tuning in, the government has declared a reclaim on its 'Manticore' property, to defend this country once again from any foreign invaders. The transgenics and transhumans are ordered to report back to their local army reserves for further instructions on their detainment."

I was stunned by this news and completely speechless.

"Whatever happened to us being free citizens?" Mole snapped in irritation which helped bring me back to the matter at hand as I snapped, "We are, I need to talk to Gamble about this. No way we're going if we don't want to."

_Great now two things to worry about…_ "Besides Mole, it's not like they can force us to leave." I remarked as I left HQ.

I punch the button on my phone to call Alec. When he answered I didn't even give him time for a greeting. "Have you found the girls whereabouts yet - cause some major shit is hitting the fan right now." I stated.

"Spoke to Dalton, said he got packed on with a couple of extra duties so he saw Deck and decided to give him our girls so he could take care of his more 'immediate duties'. They're with him Max."

I closed my eyes, not sure if I was grateful or pissed. "I'm two minutes away." He muttered shutting his phone as I did the same.

Arriving there within seconds of each other, we didn't bother with knocking as with his strength, Alec broke the door knob with his hand. It was then that we saw Deck looking totally exhausted, as he had duo make shift cradles rocking back and forth, trying to lull the girls into sleep. He was haggard, sleepless and tired looking, "You know I thought I'd like to babysit, so when Dalton asked, I said sure why not." The rocking chair he was in seemed to have a two second creak timing to it.

His appearance spoke volumes, "It's like once they realize nap time comes, they don't want to sleep." his voice started to crack from lack of it himself. I felt a smile creep on my face,

"Shark DNA's a bitch. Haven't had to deal with it too much yet. I guess they're growing yet again." I tell him quietly. Checking out the cradles from my vantage point, they looked like top of the line types, but they also looked like they were thrown together. Just enough together to work. Finally I just had to ask curiously, "You make these?"

He nodded tiredly, "I was trying to put them together, and watch the girls at the same time last night. But I didn't realize there were so many stupid pieces, and on top of that, I didn't want the girls to get a hold of anything that might hurt them and…"

I no longer felt angry at him. His obvious exhaustion was enough to tell me the girls gave him quite the night, enough of a punishment for not telling us he had them.

"Please take them. This was why we had nurseries at Manticore." I was actually beginning to feel sorry for our old CO and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Didn't you ever have any of your own kids?" Alec asked.

Deck looked to me, it still made my skin crawl a bit. "The closest thing I have to that is Max."

"Right, right, you put a dose of your dead wife in her DNA, nothing creepy about that." Alec remarked sarcastically.

Deck lowered his haggard face, "You know what? I really don't have to explain my actions to you… and I've already talked it out with Max years ago… and frankly I'm too tired to really discuss it."

Getting a text, I flipped open my cell to read it.

"Hey! Just got a message from Gamble… Funny… " I raise an eyebrow at Alec, "Quite a coincidence that I was just gonna call him too. Apparently he saw the news as well."

"Little behind here, what news? And why would Gamble be texting you about it?" Alec asked, leaning against the wall to his right side. Deck's place was the near reversal of ours with his door to the right side going into the place. No TV, but a radio, and a very worn out couch. The room itself wasn't big. Just a living room/bedroom combo, and further in were the kitchen and bathroom.

"He's coming by to talk about the government's broadcast. That's what Mole's ASAP thing was this morning." I tell him before looking back to the phone, "He says he's supposed to meet a General Ross Avram Ross to discuss business with us." I was curious, "That name sounds familiar…" I mutter. "Him?" Deck stated more than asked. I looked to him, "You know him." I stated in near question form.

"He's head of the 'Phoenix Project'." He answered.

"Yes and I'll say this… Although it's not noted in any official documentation… I truly believe General Ross Avram Ross has a history of mental illness. I think he's somewhat sociopathic myself. He just has a way of making people see a different side of him…a side I'd love to beat to death if I were honest about it…"

"Not in any official documentation huh?" Alec quirked a brow sarcastically, "Yeah we all know how open and honest the government is! Yeah right!"

Deck gave him a sharp look, "Remember son, that's the same government that taught you everything you know and has made you and her…" his head indicated myself, "Leaders amongst your people. No government is perfect, and we all know governments have covert agendas and operations as well. Watch your mouth when you're talking about the US of A."

"Yeah, the self-same government that's recalling all of us to active duty!" I blurted out, causing Alec and Deck's heads to swivel to me in surprise.

"Run that by me again?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"That was what the ASAP from Mole was about… I got to Command just in time to hear the news footage that the government is basically drafting us back into service."

"No shit!" Alec responded, and then muttered another colorful curse, thankful the girls were still asleep. Then he inclined his head toward Deck, "I guess they must consider you old or retired or something because you haven't heard about this?"

"Not a word… but of course… I've been a little busy the past 8 hours." He stated as he gestured to the cradles, then continued the dual rocking motions.

"So okay… since we're getting drafted, I need to know more about this General Ross Ross. Tell me what you know of him. Sociopathic tendencies? Mental illnesses? How do you know this?" I questioned…the thought of having to leave my babies behind wasn't a fun thought at all, but I had to understand what we would deal with.

"Well, we were both in the Marines, we served together, and I happened to climb the military ladder a bit quicker than he did. I had two promotions in the same amount of years and he was still Private First Class… really pissed him off because we went through basic training at the same time."

"Okay, jealousy in the ranks, what else?" I demand, trying to get the old man to get to the freaking point.

"Well… he had a thing for my wife too…really irritating actually. Sarah, God rest her soul, was a beautiful, loving woman…and sometimes I honestly don't know what the hell I ever did to deserve her. She had a very generous personality and well… Avram started going after her behind my back. I truly believe she rejected him and he went off the deep end and killed her. I just can't prove it."

"Wait… did Ross ever date Sarah?" Alec asked.

Deck shook his head, "He didn't meet her until just before our wedding. I had been given a two week leave, and due to marriage, we were provided different housing. So while she was visiting me where I was stationed at that time, we went together to my barracks to pick up my stuff and ran into Ross. I introduced the two of them after he saluted me, he was polite at the time and she was her usual friendly self. Honestly, I don't think he dated much."

"Get…to…the…POINT!" I hissed. He sighed and I could see he was seeing HER in ME, and it gave me the willies. I folded my arms and stared pointedly, tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Well, the whole platoon had leave that evening and most of us met at a local tavern to drink, carouse, unwind… well I noticed PFC Rose actually FLIRTING with my fiancée. I shrugged it off because I knew Sarah had interest only in me. But after we married, I found out later his hitting on her was becoming more frequent. And he was practically stalking her." _Poor thing…_I thought to myself.

"She finally told me about it one night and well… I was pretty enraged, I have to admit. Because he actually tried to kiss her and she had some finger bruises on her neck, like he had tried to choke her. This time he crossed the line. She said he simply threatened her and left. I knew if I didn't do something he would act and far more rash then last time."

I couldn't help it, I was getting caught up in the story of young love and jealousy…sounded a bit like someone else I know. I glanced at Alec who leaned against the nearest wall casually with his hands in his pockets, but he seemed all ears too.

"So I marched to the barracks and called him out. As soon as he brought his scrawny ass outside, I decked him, right in the jaw. And then a fist fight began. Finally someone came out and broke up the fight…our General Ross."

To that Alec and I both winced, "We were both thrown into lockdown. For forty-eight hours, and then brought before the General Ross at that time, General Ross Tobias Wright. And he was a tough son-of-a-bitch. I especially got the dressing down because of my rank, I was Avram's CO and I had the responsibility of being the example to my men. And this was obviously NOT a good example."

"I know that feeling." Alec murmured causing us both to turn in his direction. Then he brought his hands up, "Hey, I was CO of my own unit once and been through dressing downs by YOU I might add for the same thing, not showing the proper example to my men."

"Made you step up to the plate didn't it son?"

"Stop calling me son you asswipe!" Alec snapped, "You're not my father and certainly not my CO any longer, so kiss my…"

"Alec!" I hissed, effectively shutting him up. I turned back to Deck, "Okay, so what happened with Ross?"

"I told the General Ross what happened with my wife and why I went after Ross. He simply ordered me to stay away from Ross…two weeks later my wife was dead. Murdered. There was no proof Ross did it but I would bet my ass he did. There was evidence of…" He swallowed hard and his raspy voice forced the words out from his now thick voice, "Sodomy…no sperm though, just spermicide and lubricant found in condoms."

_Fuck…Logan's file on this did NOT include that!_

"The condom was nowhere to be found. She had been raped and murdered. I couldn't get anyone to believe that Ross did it. There was no evidence. He was a suspect for a period of time though, but without the evidence to back it up, nothing could be done. And no matter how badly I wanted to gut that son of a bitch, I wasn't allowed to touch him. He was moved to another unit due to our 'conflict of interests'."

He shrugged, "I was a still just a Major at that time but I just lost my wife and couldn't lead my men properly through drills anymore." I could only imagine… "If it weren't for our girls I'm not sure if I could deal with it if I lost Max…" I heard Alec mutter just loud enough for Deck to hear. I looked over to him.

"Love will be the one thing that can destroy a man completely if you lose the one you love most." Lydecker told him, "I'll never let that happen!" Alec stated with fierce passion. My heart fluttered. Silence encompassed the room before Deck continued on.

"After that I began to drink… and not just beer, I liked the hard stuff. Liquor, like bourbon or vodka or scotch…eventually the military forced me into an AA program. Then I was eventually dishonorably discharged because I didn't follow through with the program."

He leaned forward, giving Max a hard stare, "But I quit cold turkey. I realized Sarah would have never wanted me to wallow in self-pity over her…and I simply tightened my boot straps and pulled myself out of my misery. The Manticore project hired me shortly after that. That gave me a new purpose in life and helped me stay off alcohol."

"So if she was already dead before you came to Manticore, how did you…?" I pointed at my eyes.

"We had her eggs frozen…my sperm as well actually to fertilize them. We had been trying to have kids and well…I um…"

"Was shooting blanks?" Alec's mouth quirked a little in amusement.

"Low sperm count." Deck glared again at Alec's audacity, "You won't believe what they have a guy go through, and her eggs were simply in a frozen petrie dish…"

"Waiting on you to get enough little swimmers to fertilize right?" This time Alec chuckled and I could see Deck was really sensitive about the subject.

_I'm going to file that tidbit away for another time… watch out Deck the next time you come after me about anything!_

"Come on Alec, leave him alone." I cajoled, elbowing him in the ribs. Then I turned back to Deck, "Okay so you used your wife's eggs to get the DNA for my eyes…"

"Yeah, nothing creepy 'bout that!" Alec just had to say yet again. This time I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Where's your sensitivity? Geez! Thought you were made more empathetic than the rest of us!"

He rubbed his head, "Ow…" he remarked, looking a little surprised because I haven't done that in ages. Probably hurt his pride more than anything.

"Get over it." I told him then faced Deck again, and he was actually looking amused at the exchange.

"Shut up!" I point a finger at Deck in warning, "Don't even comment…now…Back to Ross and this long drawn out story…where's the sociopath?"

"First, the way my wife was killed…twist of the neck. Completely military. How we in the Marines were trained and one of the ways I trained you two. Second, using a condom to rape her anally? Very exact, making sure no DNA was left behind…and finally…she was found in the shower…already thoroughly cleaned up anyway." _Damn…_

"Small traces of the condom lubricant and spermicide were found deep in her rectum. So no hairs, no prints, no DNA, nada. Just like how Ross is. He's very good at covering his tracks. Which made him more valuable in the military as time went on. Now he rose in the ranks while I trained super soldiers…but he could never get the clearance to what I had. And that drove him crazy, but you know what? I don't give a damn. He can rot in hell before I hand over what I know." He grinned near evilly.

"Such as?" I asked.

"You're DNA, no junk DNA… and I know each and every one of your specific strengths and weaknesses. Which I did not include in your military files."

"Where is this information?" I demand.

He tapped his temple, "Right up here. I may not have a photographic memory, but I still have an excellent memory otherwise. Name a designation and I can tell you pros and cons of each and every one of you."

He watched both of our reactions carefully. "So now do you understand? You all thought I was pure evil at Manticore, this man would make me look like the next candidate for 'Father of the Year' award."

I began to get worried now.

Deck continued as he shifted in his seat, "So do you see now why I had a suspicion that he was the one who murdered my wife?" He glanced at us to check our reactions, and then shrugged.

"He got what he wanted…I was discredited and dishonorably discharged…he was promoted. After killing my wife HE got a DAMNED _PROMOTION!_" He gritted through clenched teeth.

Deck replied, "Because, this for him was as about as personal as it got. It, my wife, the situation…The damn bastard wanted what I had and when he couldn't get it, he made sure to take it from me."

I could tell he was having a difficult time telling us this without letting his voice break. "I was the obstacle in his climb up the military ranks…and seeing what I know he did to my wife before her death and upon her death, I tell you he has to be an emotionless bastard with no conscience." He seemed to huff that last part.

"I have friends in high places as you know and I kept up with Ross over the years." He stated as if he were thinking of ways to help us.

"He was a very cunning, cutting edge, manipulative survivalist. He may not show emotions, nor want to have anything to do with them but he can use others' emotions to get what he wanted. It was a very clever way. Even I must admit after I managed to get myself a position as head of Manticore, I used some of those techniques to make some of our more deadly assassins." To that he looked to Alec, giving him a knowing half grin. I glanced at Alec myself.

"Thanks for mentioning that." Alec snapped bitterly.

"I have learned that Avram takes your worst fear and makes it your worst nightmare."

I didn't know what to think about that, "I find it funny almost." Deck says, shocking us with his seemingly 180 turn a bout tone of voice.

"Avram's a world class snake in the weeds, and a terrific sniper, but his biggest fear is feeling threatened status wise. I threatened him without even knowing it, and it cost me my wife. If you could use that and get him to see that he's being used by White, you might have a chance at beating him." I sighed, "Or possibly…" Alec started, we both looked to him.

"If Avram finds out he's being played, that he's being used, he could go after White for us." I open my mouth to retort when I close it again in thought, "Could that really work?" I asked. It sounded like it held merit.

"It could…but tread carefully, Avram has no conscience and is a narcissistic bastard out for number one. If he feels he's been had or made a fool of, he'll feel his position has been threatened and send any soldier he feels like to take care of the problem." I looked to him my face blanched at his words.

The government is breathing down his neck as of this moment. He so much as lifts his own fingers he will be put under the proverbial microscope. No this job, he'll have NO choice but to use his men. His status is more important than taking care of a threat." I nod my head.

"Wow that's a lot to go through and to put people through for a position at a secret facility." Alec stated, very little sarcasm in his tone, "It wasn't just any position, if he gets even 25% of transgenics or transhumans under his control he'll break them. They will be his. He never listened when I said 'a broken soldier is a dead soldier' he just wants a tool to use. Someone that can take directions and do anything he asks without question. It's something I used to tell him back in the day." I arched a brow at his explanation.

"Isn't that just like Manticore?" I practically sneered, turning accusing eyes on Deck.

Deck shook his head slightly, just enough to mean a denial. "With Manticore we needed operatives who could still blend in or know how to act around society." he indicated to both of us, "But _his_ soldiers? Not what he had in mind." He shook his head at the thought.

"He wanted them for field work only, nothing more, nothing less. He wanted straight assassins. They go in, they get the job done and get out."

"Sounds a lot like Manticore to me." I bit my lip in sarcasm.

"I don't believe so." Deck replied, "Manticore taught you a whole different skill set besides how to kill. These guys are trained to just kill, that's it. Ross himself was an expert sniper as time went on and probably learned one hundred ways to kill a man quickly, just like I learned and you learned as well." I rolled my eyes

_Yeah great skill set…killing someone with your thumb and index finger…_ "But we also taught you other subjects as well, especially how to infiltrate into society. These soldiers would have no social skills. All they do is kill. So do you understand why Manticore and the Phoenix project wanted him? He's good, he's better than good, and probably would be the best person to teach how to assassinate quickly, efficiently and with no remorse."

I had to let that sink into my head as Deck kept on going with his intel, "His methods and what he did with his skills were superior, I'll give him that. When he was fighting in the wars, he was a terrific sniper, and followed orders to kill to the letter…but something happened up here…" he tapped his temple again, "It was like he flipped some kind of switch and went off the deep end." Even Deck gave us a disturbed look.

"He began killing civilians for no apparent reason, killed some of his own men…he came close to being court marshaled. Instead they put him through psychiatric treatment, and I just believe he told them what they wanted to hear and that's how he got reinstated and he has simply 'played' at being normal…so to speak." He nodded his head at that notion.

"So I think I've explained he's sociopathic, narcissistic, and doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself… and he's a damn good actor. The 'switch' is flipped off for now, but who knows how or when it will flip again? For all we know he has a trigger."

"Where the hell did he get away with this at?" Alec demanded.

Deck looked to him, "A battle in Kosovo, around 2009."

Now I was becoming downright angry. "I still don't understand why the government would let some whack job run Phoenix. But who am I to say? The government can do whatever they damn well please obviously. This is bull!" I nearly shouted, "The man murdered how many people? And yet they brushed it away so he could teach these same 'tactics' to highly trained, genetically engineered super soldiers?!" my voice rose with volume."

"Max!" Alec snapped, and it was within that moment I noticed I woke the girls up. Feeling guilty for waking them, but still upset by what Deck revealed, I took one of the girls in my arms as Alec did the other, giving Deck a chance to let his hands down from their positions on the cribs.

"This is bad then. Lane…" he noticed the curiosity of not knowing in Deck's eyes, "X5 – 600 and most of his crew, at least the ones he felt were the most promising, just recently abandon the rest of his people to join up. A lot of his people were left in the cold. Some even came over to us for shelter. I guess he thought he could do better with a big gun supporting him." Lydecker supported his chin on his hand, thinking it over.

"And we only know that BECAUSE of the guys that came over here. There and a quick check of the area. The snipers he had out on patrols were gone. A good half of them are gone." Alec iterated in explanation, knowing Deck couldn't only get around so much and more than likely wasn't being talked to by a LOT of any transgenics or transhumans to explain what was really going on.

"That is bad. Lane is a lot like the General Ross himself, vicious and cold. You remember how he was at Manticore I'm sure." Lydecker stated, reminding Alec.

Alec nodded slightly, his remark bitter, "Yeah…that and he thinks he's man's gift to transgenics everywhere." While holding his precious bundle carefully in his arms, he tried to keep his voice level so he wouldn't scare our child. To myself and Deck he showed his worry in his eyes, but to Nikita in his arms, his expression changed to that of 'cooing'.

"It's kind of weird yet sweet in a deranged way seeing a trained assassin cooing to a baby." Lydecker commented absently which brought Alec's eyes to Deck, narrowing on him. "It's okay 494, I won't tell." Deck joked a little, something I have probably never heard in my life. Then his face became suddenly serious, "Tell me, have any seizures started yet?"

Our eyes widened in horror, "No… Why?" I asked carefully, my worry as a mother coming out.

"Well that's good so far, but just to be on the safe side if I were you, have the second generation X5's go through medical once every three months just to ensure that their serotonin levels remain normal. Symptoms didn't develop until you were nearly eight, but perhaps early genetic detection could help with the prevention."

Mildly stunned for his insight, I nodded in acceptance.

He rose heavily from his rocking chairs, using both arms to push himself to his feet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have sleep to catch. Oh, when Gamble suggests a meeting with you, I want to be there. I'd like to speak with the General Ross again, it's been a while."

"Fine, just no arguments and no allegations. Skulk around, stare at him until your heart's content for all I care but don't ruin this for us!" I told him,

He placed a hand on my shoulder, his tone gentle. "I'm not worried over me, I'd think you should be more worried over your own reactions. The General Ross looks for weaknesses the way that Mr. Clean looks for dirt, he's very OCD about it. Watch your back Max..."

He left before either of us could acknowledge what he just said.

"We should set up a meeting with Gamble. But not here. I don't want that General Ross anywhere near here." the thought of someone so cold and calculating that didn't care and could flip a fucking switch in here where we were being a community, raising our kids, "We're not giving in." I state, my resolve firm. Alec comes forward with Nikita as I hold Nyx and we embrace. A moment for a family that didn't want the steady pace of the good that we had to change. _But I have a feeling that it would….whether we wanted it to or not._

Putting Nyx back in her crib as she looked up and about at the ceiling, almost as if she were counting the small points the design in paint created. Then I looked a bit more deeply and saw that pensive look. For a baby her age to have that look was shocking,

"I think she's counting the small points." I stated stunned.

"Nah, Max, look she's just looking at the design. She's not capable of counting yet, even by X5 standards. Don't let what Deck said get to you."

He tried to assure me. I nodded, still apprehensive about it. _It was making me wonder if the girls were processing things and developing faster than normal babies. I mean my pregnancy was normal so why not the development rate of my children?_

"Max?" I forgot I have to call Gamble.

"Yeah I want a meeting set up between General Ross Ross, Alec, myself and one guest…someone the General Ross knows well, but I'd like to keep that on the DL, I don't need our General Ross to plan to far ahead. He needs a little shake-up if you ask me."

"Whatever that means." Gamble chuckled into the phone. "Will do. How's tomorrow at noon sound? And at the hotel where we usually make our business deals?"

"Sounds good to me, let's roll." I responded.

"See you there." Flipping the phone shut, I gaze to Alec, noting he knows, having heard the phone conversation. "I think we should make this a family night." He nods, "I think so too. We don't get the opportunity very often so let's take advantage and give our babysitters the night off." I smiled, "I think they'd like that. A night to relax and sleep. Though I did hear from Gem they got swamped with the nursery."

Looked up, holding Nikita out with hands under her tiny armpits, swinging her up and down, "That's good….isn't that right - isn't that right my little bundle of joy?!" he cooed and sang to her. It was so adorable, he then looks to me, a puzzled look on his face before he realizes how goofy he sounded, "That doesn't leave this room." He said in low tones, I broke out laughing as did Nikita.

"That's not fair that you and mommy are laughing at me, no its not, no its not." He cooed again, "And I get every right to. With my baby girls I get to coo to my heart's content…in the privacy of our place which this isn't so we better get back to our place." I busted out laughing again Picking Nyx up, I coo to her ear in an almost conspiratorially form, "We're gonna keep daddy's cooing a secret from the others. He's gotta be Mr. Big Man in TC."

She giggles, "Not a word Max." he grunts out, walking with Nikita back to our apartment. I just smile. These are the moments that I treasure the most. Alec being a father, the girls laughing at him while I soak it all up, getting lost in the moment…well that and making love to my mate, it's all exhilarating, the best times of my life. I wasn't going to let that General Ross take this away from us, not now, not ever.

Once we got back, we told Gem to take some time for herself since Dalton was watching Eve. I even went as far as giving her some bath salts to help her relax.

To be continued…


	6. meeting Ross & a heated conference room

**Recicup**: thanks! I really wanted to make it a tad more family oriented and let the season end on a note that things would be good that you know they will have a family together and work it out. As for Ross he'll be there for a while…

read and review!

Season 5 ep.6

Finally back in our own apartment, we bring the toys out as we played with the girls. Till I got an idea and got my phone out, "What're you doin'?" Alec asked, showing Nyx a stuffed bunny while making the bunny and Nikita's pink fuzzy teddy dance around. Both girls were laughing up a storm. "I want some cute pictures of my girls, and my devilishly handsome mate." He smiled.

I took several pictures, Alec either sitting or on his side as he acted the small stuffed animals out in ridiculous moments, though none of it was fighting. While the girls cheered and laughed, clapping their hands for more, big adorable smiles on their faces. They sat with their feet out in front of them in their tiny little outfits. With the way the economy was still suffering a depression in its state, I was so thankful for Gem's hand me downs from Eve. It was simply wonderful.

And Alec, ever the warm-hearted person, looked mighty comfortable lying on the floor with only his t shirt, jeans and socks as he entertained his baby girls while I took pictures.

While making silly faces at the girls, he declared, "Get down here Maxie, you've got enough, it's my turn now." He took my phone away as I took the same position next to the girls. Taking a few of the toys and making them move all around, I encouraged the girls to interact with them, as Alec took multiple snapshots.

"Hey! Why not one big one of all of us?" he suggested.

"If you can get the girls to be still." I joked.

Sitting side by side, we each took a child and placed them in our laps. Since Alec had the longer arms, he held the phone far enough away to snap a couple of pictures. Going through them an hour later, I picked a few to be sent to our email at HQ so I could print them out.

"Send them yet?" he asked, feeding both girls, and getting half the mashed up baby carrots on himself in the process, I couldn't help but giggle as he glanced down in despair at the orange stains on his favorite t-shirt, I remarked wryly, "I don't get how a super soldier who is able to dodge bullets can't seem to get out of the way of flying mashed carrots." His eyebrows lifted to his hairline, probably thinking I've lost my mind.

"These girls are the byproduct of us, therefore they will enter into the realm of super soldier prowess soon." He shook his head in wonder as he commented, "I just didn't think it'd be this soon. I've been dodgin' the food, otherwise I'd be completely orange by now! I just feel sorry for whoever cleans the floor! They're getting to be fast little devils" he exclaimed.

He passed me the jar of food he held and the spoon. "Here you can get the next jar to them, but don't take your eyes off them. I'm tellin' you they're gettin' their mom's mischievousness." he warned, leaving to more than likely change his shirt.

"Hey!" I called out causing his head to pop out again from the bedroom in question. "While you're in there can you get the laundry done? We need some more towels done too. Oh and here…" He walked toward me as I tossed him my shirt and bra. Catching them easily he watched as I grabbed a nearby trash bag and draped it over my chest. He looked stunned, and I shrugged in response. "Unlike some people around here, I improvise. Sides, I don't feel like scrubbing baby food out of MY shirts…"

I turn right back around, as Alec walked away and popped himself on the forehead muttering, "Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" he then turned back around and actually grinned at me before asking, "Is it bad I was turned on by that?" I opened my mouth to retort when I realized I had none.

"Go do what you need to do while I try to finish up here without being bathed in carrots." I laughed then turned my head for a split second to reply when I got a splatter in my mouth as I had gone to open it. Stunned I saw two smirks on two very happy faces. I looked down to find the source. The jars laying on their sides, one hand covered in orange goop while the other had obviously tried to hold it while pulling the mess from the jar.

I was stunned. Were regular babies able to do that so soon, or was it truly their genetic heritage from us coming out of them? "Why you little…" I was more stunned than upset. Also because Alec had been right. "AHHA!" he nearly yelled from the bedroom, racing into the kitchen at X5 speed before I could find a paper towel to wipe the baby food off.

"See what I mean?" he remarked, kissing the tip of my nose, avoiding getting the baby food on his face. So I helped out. Taking a swipe I put a dab on his own cheek, "Nice try." He wiped it off still in a good mood, "That just topped off this day." Going back into our room he grabbed the laundry basket, kissed my lips before giving each girl a kiss on the head as he left out to go do the laundry. "There better not be a next time girls." I remark, referring to the food

This time I wouldn't take my eyes off them. I had a feeling that something caught Alec's attention as it took him nearly 2 ½ hours to do the laundry, either that or he was passing the time by in there while I was busy with the girls in here. Calling him he answers, "What?" his innocent voice speaks of mischief. "Why aren't you back yet? Laundry doesn't take that long and the girls are already fed and scrubbed up. I thought we could read them a bed time story together." I stated, picking both girls up while cradling the phone to my shoulder.

"OC didn't want to bother Gem since she's off tonight but the nursery is slammed. I'm callin' in Cece and Daniel to help out but till they get here, I'm stayin'." I nodded then rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see my nod. "Okay, see you soon." Shutting the phone off and putting it back down nearby, I put the girls in their cribs. I put the diaper and everything on one at a time, not minding that Nyx was playing in her crib a bit as I dressed Nikita up.

Ten minutes later, both girls were dressed as I told them a story to get them to sleep. I couldn't help but recite a familiar story Tinga had told her son before her death. At least this way in memory she would be around for not only me, but her nieces as well.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a kingdom in a faraway land. One day she and her brothers and sisters escaped the evil king who held them captive there and tried to make their way in the world." Memories of us each living out our lives as we wanted to, came back to my mind as I continued.

"It was hard, because the king never stopped looking for them. The princess was lucky, she fell in love and had a family, and she was very happy. But the evil king and his men found her and took her away." I started to tear up, "So there was no happily ever after, only the happily ever now that had been hers for a little while." Then I sat up straight, "And no matter what they did to the princess no one could ever take that away from her."

The girls were completely lulled to sleep, more or less from the soothing tone in my voice rather than the sad yet happy tale I spun. Walking out quietly, I shut the door in time to hear, "Wow. That was depressing…and yet just a little hope filled." Alec remarked casually, "If anything it inspires the person, yeah BS can happen but enjoy the little pleasures in life." I gave a half smile, "Yeah I guess. I just thought I'd tell that story in memory of Tinga. She used to tell the story to her son at night." He nodded, "Very sweet of you."

"Come on, lets go drink some beer and lay on the bed." I giggled, "We can get started on twin set number two." He whispered in my ear, licking the shell. I wasn't that far gone yet but the idea somehow sounded very appealing. "Or, we could still enjoy the heat with condoms tomorrow night. I don't think we'll be able to stay quiet with me coming into heat. Thankfully it's not full blown yet." I surmise.

I didn't trust myself to not belt out my pleasure while in heat. It made me lose control of EVERYTHING – though these days with Alec, I enjoyed losing control but not with our baby girls in the next room - and I didn't want to wake the girls up nor have them hear us at all to begin with.

Alec looked at me oddly, "You don't want any more kids?" he asked.

"Alec I love you and our girls, but let's take a breather and get used to being parents before having the next set, or the next child." I soothe.

He looked at the bedroom door to the girls, "Never thought I'd say this, but I wanna have more kids." I smile, then wondered, "How many kids were you aiming to have?" the question had him thinking, "Between three to five." My eyes widened on that one before wincing in premeditated pain. "You okay?" he asked, "Yeah just imagining pushing out another two to three kids." He smiled, "What can I say, a pregnant Max is a sexy Max." I arched a brow.

"You may not believe it, but when I see you pregnant, it causes me to become horny as hell for you. Knowing my seed is growing in there…" he eyes my stomach with a special type of heat. "It makes me want you more than you than you could possibly want me." his eyes glittered with promise towards me.

Shocked to hear this, I responded, "I hear you but I'm having a hard time believing that since most of my pregnancy was spent with you workin' outside and me workin' with Gamble." I had a tiny edge to my voice, the memory still sharp in my mind.

He huffed, "Let's go to the living room okay?" I agreed, not wanting to wake the girls up. "I'm gonna make a small snack. You want something?" I asked, heading to the kitchen as Alec followed, but didn't come around the counter.

He leaned on the counter casually and folded his arms, watching me put together some food for us. I heard his tired sigh, "I must admit I wasn't too crazy about you workin' so much with Gamble. Mostly cause I didn't trust him. To be honest, I still don't fully trust him, but he hasn't done anything to us, just helped us, so he's simply on my 'watch and wait' list." he explained.

I nodded, conceding his point, "I know, I still don't fully trust him either, but he hasn't done us wrong yet."

I just couldn't help but make the following point though. It still gnawed at me, though more on a subconscious level than anything. "I was still available afterwards. I wasn't with him every day, though I did see you out there workin'…lookin' all hot 'n sexy…" I licked my lips as I watched him abandon his place at the counter and bend over to peer into the fridge, admiring his tight ass.

I moaned a little and dropped my knife on the counter. It created a sudden clatter. He raised up, beer in hand and gave me a once-over, realizing my pheromones were spiking thanks to him. The predator in him coming out, he sat the beer down on the counter unopened and began to advance toward me. Feeling slightly skittish and breathing a little hard, I began to back up and he kept following me, intent on what he wanted…and frankly what I needed.

Nervously, I remarked, "Look our barely there sex life during my pregnancy was just as much my fault as it was yours." I compromised, not wanting to get into an argument when I knew that's what the end result would be.

Biting his own lip in thought, he kept stalking forward. "Maybe that's one of the reasons why I want to see you pregnant again…to make up for what we weren't able to do then."

At that moment, he gripped my hips in his palms, pinning me to the refrigerator roughly. I tried to hang onto reason as he reached straight down to unbutton and unzip my jeans.

"Can we at least wait till my next heat? It'll be roughly six to seven months later. I just think we need to…mmm….figure out and get…oohhh…this parenting thing….oh god….before we…oh yes…start to…aahhh….have more kids." I barely got that out as he slipped his left hand into my jeans. I closed my eyes as my head hit the refrigerator, the sensations overwhelming me.

The feel of him rubbing his fingers in between my nether lips, stroking my clit, made my mind go out the door. His constant rubbing was proving to be my undoing. Seconds away from giving in, something totally stomped it out, "Wait!" I stated, the tone in my voice stopped him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

I couldn't believe I didn't think about it earlier, "I'm in heat." I stated as if that would explain everything.

He smiled, "Yeah? So?"

I hit him on the shoulder. Luckily not enough to do much harm as I explained, "We have a meeting tomorrow with Gamble and the General Ross and Deck at noon."

He still didn't seem to get it and I huffed out a breath in annoyance that I have to explain further, "Don't you see? I can't be in heat around all of them!" I state frantic.

"It'll have to only be – Damn it Alec, why are you still smiling?!" I near bark. This was a serious matter. Thankfully my anger was killing off my horny hormones, as he chuckled at me. "Babe, trust me. You're not goin' to claw on every male there. You're mine now."

I arched a brow in disbelief, "But I'll be surrounded by testosterone!" I near screeched. His hand left my jeans.

"You don't get it, when you are mated, you don't feel the compulsion to jump other men. Yeah you'll be horny, but for me only, not anyone else. As long as the meeting isn't that long and we have sex beforehand, you'll be fine."

He seemed awfully confident about this. "I don't know…" I wasn't as sure as he was. "I've never truly had a successful heat where I never jumped if I was out doors. In doors I could busy myself, keep my mind off of it."

I explained, "Push up, sit ups, cold showers, blew one door off its hinges." He quirked a brow in curiosity and I waved it off, "Never mind. Point is I don't trust myself to be out and about while in heat. I've never in my life had a successful time where I didn't get laid with some stranger." I pleaded. _Oh god! I sound just horrible! Like a complete and utter whore! But, then again, who would understand better than my former Mr. Lays Anything that Walks?_

He chuckled a little as he moved to hug me. "Aw baby. I promise you'll be fine. A little horny for me but otherwise you'll be okay. Guaranteed. I'll be there the whole time." He remarked, feeling me becoming more compliant than before.

I knew he understood why I was worried. It wasn't that I didn't love him or that I wouldn't be faithful to him, I would, I just had never had a successful moment where I could go out during heat and nothing would happen. My only exception was when Eric (luckily) passed out in my bed on that one night of heat I had.

Agreeing I slipped away, 'Sorry but I feel like I need a shower."

"I'll join you." He replied as he turned me in his arm and led me to the bathroom with his arm around my shoulder, the touch reassuring._ Naked Alec in shower with naked me…_hormones returned fast and totally overwhelmed me. I licked my lips again. Watching him shuck his shirt off, I admired his chiseled chest. He saw me in the mirror as I closed the door to the bathroom.

My hormones acted without thought for my body. Stripping the stupid bag I had on, I trashed it as I stripped my pants from my form, letting my thong drop to the floor once I hit the bathtub. Alec's heated glance watched me as I ran the water and started the shower. He seemed rooted to the spot, so I started to soap up without him, hoping to entice him inside with me. Running it down my breasts, to between my legs. I turned towards him as he pulled open the curtain viewing me.

Tweaking my nipples, I felt his heated gaze on me as I rubbed my fingers over them. I gave a light moan and dipped my head back a little bit in bliss. Finally I open my eyes and smile, hoping it looked sexy, "Okay big boy. You get this when you get some condoms. I promise the next heat, when we've got a handle on our kids will be when we'll have some more." He grunted something that sounded like fine before he left out.

Unbelievably five minutes later he blurred back in, a small box of condoms in his hands, as he stripped himself in seconds flat, "Haven't used these in just over two years...I think these can last up to three though." He remarked, sliding one on, "Wait!" I halted him, "Let's make this interesting." I purred in a seductive manner, "How's that?" he asked, stroking himself. Getting on my knees I pulled him forward by his member.

"Oh Maxie…" he groaned out as I took the condom and put it in my mouth. A tricky thing to learn but not for me. Using a few different methods I deep throated him while putting the condom on him, "Oh my…" he was struggling with his words. Feeling him getting even harder, I stroked him through the piece of rubber. "Maxie…you gotta stop...else I - oohh!" he muttered as I stroked him against my core once I stood back up and guided him against the wall. "I'll stop when I wanna stop. Otherwise…make me."

He gritted his teeth as I was getting ready to jump up and have him sink in me. "Make you huh?" he replied. I didn't get a chance to say anything as he grabbed me from my waist, shoved me into the wall before wrapping my legs around himself and slammed home. Each thrust felt like it penetrated deeper within me. He started to blur within me so fast I was having trouble keeping up my rhythm.

I felt myself on the precipice only to find he pulled completely out, "Let's try a little something new then." Pulling me out of the tub, he grabbed his belt and wrapped it around my wrists, though they were lightly done, as he sat me down on the bathroom rug, before looping it around the door knob. "Alec what are you doin'?" I demanded, "Experimenting. If you don't want to you can tell me and I'll stop." He stated after a second.

"Let's see where this goes." _No harm in trying new things_. Kneeling down in front of me he pulled my legs over each hip as he lined himself back up with my core. Then to really get things going he threw one of my legs over his shoulder, "I'm sure this is in a 'kama sutra' book somewhere." He stated playfully before thrusting himself within me. With my hands wrapped up over my head and his hands gripping my hips controlling how much of himself went in me and how much of me could move further into him.

"Alec…." I whimpered after a few controlled thrusts, wishing that I could feel him. But even as a transgenic he had my control and that felt amazing, wonderful and frazzling at the same time. "I oh god…" he angled my hips at a steeper angle hitting a spot in me that made me go through the roof, "Oh god do that again!" I moaned, biting my lip from being too loud. "Like this?" he asked, only the pace was much slower.

I growled at him for slowing down, though the strokes did amazing things to my erogenous zones, it just drove me nuts, but the feeling was exhilarating. "You know one day, we should have hot wild sex on my bike." I hadn't realized I'd said such a thing, considering that's a very PUBLIC thing to do, and I'm not exactly an exhibitionist.

_Heat can make you have strange thoughts…_it caught Alec's ears though, "Tomorrow, night, I know just the place where we won't be disturbed."

_That should make me wonder, but all my mind can think of is, best way of introducing a sex toy without it actually being a sex toy, use your bikes engine the revving alone will be the vibrator for the act!_ "I love you…" I groan, hoping he'll start to speed up. He leans in. Out of instinct I pull on the belt only to remember I can't touch him, "Please let me touch you."

He smiles, "Begging…I like that…and only with me too…" within seconds he had the belt untied as I pull him to me, his thrusts gaining speed as I lock my one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. He slams into me, grabbing the belt for himself as he bites into it, his grunting getting louder. "Hmmm….a bound Alec, to do my bidding…" he barely manages to get my meaning as I start to plummet over the edge.

Then I lose my grip on his shoulders as he slams into me one final time, my whole upper body held up by his hands under my backside, "Not before you Maxie…" he groans out, holding back his release. I tried but he wouldn't relent this time. Standing up with me still around him, he puts my bum on the cold counter. Before I can protest it he thrusts himself within me again. The wall behind me I use as leverage to counter his thrusts.

"You all tied, up, like some…oh god…pagan sacrifice….oh mmmm…." He groaned as he thrust even harder than before, "Shut up and fu - " I find his lips slanted over my own, once again swallowing my cries of pleasure as I am unable to contain them. As he rams himself in me, harder than before. It only takes a half dozen thrusts, maybe a few more before I let out a soundless scream as he releases himself within me, triggering my own orgasm. It takes us several languid minutes to come down from that.

The love is so etched in our eyes I don't even bother saying anything. He smiles, then carries me bridal style to our room. Falling naked on the sheets together, he curls into my backside as I pull his arms more securely around me. Then before falling asleep, he puts his leg over my own pulls my hair from my neck, drops a small kiss and says, "Together forever Maxie…" I can't help the tears that form. "No matter what." I state firmly.

It was the next morning that had me fidgety. Hormones or not, my nerves and feelings over this General Ross were helping to kill off my hormonal urges. Alec was providing help by simmering me down. If anything I wanted noon to get here fast. Taking our bikes, with Deck on the back of Alec's, once we let Joshua take the girls for the day, his painting he said he'd love to teach to them. I'm a bit iffy but I can't wait to see the end result. We could put their art work on the fridge or something.

Passing through two sectors to get there, we parked our bikes in the lower parking level before moving upstairs. "Here goes nothing." Alec murmured, ensuring Deck was fine. We didn't know if he'd ever ridden on a motorcycle, but we wanted to be sure just the same, "I'm not an old fool. It's not my first rodeo." He muttered, clearly not a fan. "Didn't say that. You just don't seem the biker type is all." Alec defended.

"Let's just get inside, it's been a while, I'd like to see how the years have treated General Ross." He states and begins walking.

Following the long hallways we entered the usually reserved meeting room. Once Gamble's security left us, something he had to have asked for himself, they stepped outside the room and acted as guards, so we wouldn't be disturbed. Before anything happened I felt my body shifting towards Alec. Deck saw it too. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing…" but I felt antsy. Alec's presence seemed to be doing more harm than good and even his soothing hand on my back was making me want to rub into the front of him.

"You're in heat." Deck resisted the urge to snap at me.

"Not like I could help it." I snapped.

Deck shook his head, "We're having an important government meeting, and you're in heat and bring your mate with you?" He turned to Alec, "494, once you're introduced, go outside and stand guard or at least walk the perimeter. You're providing too much of a distraction right now and that could cost us later."

I realized Deck was right. Although I didn't like to admit it. I checked Alec for his reaction, hoping he wouldn't argue but he nodded and said, "Fine. I'll go outside after I get the meet-and-greet over with." Resigned he sighed, "You do have a point….for once." He muttered.

Walking from the door inside the actual room I spotted General Ross as Deck looked to him with a pensive mixture of loathe, anger, contempt, and a near evil calm. I almost, ALMOST felt sorry for Ross.

The General himself was of strong stature, his hair was starting to whiten, cleanly shaven, nearly six feet tall. Once he saw Deck it was almost as if a light had been reddened behind his eyes, anger I assumed. I could feel the animosity already between Deck and Ross. It was like a palatable thing in the air.

I noticed The General stiffen as his eyes met Deck's cold blue ones. Deck firmed his jaw and gave a slight nod, "Ross." He mumbled, not even acknowledging the General's status.

And to my amusement, that rankled the old coot. "That's GENERAL Ross to you Lydecker."

Gamble's eyes raised to his hairline as he watched the interplay between the two. I smirked a little at Gamble. This is going to be interesting.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Ross asked Gamble directly, practically dismissing Deck and me. Before Gamble could answer, I piped up, "Colonel Donald Lydecker is known by the Pentagon as the primary expert regarding anything to do with transgenics and transhumans. Since he was there when most of us were born. Also he practically raised us. Therefore he would be a valuable resource in this discussion, wouldn't you agree Mayor Gamble?"

Before Gamble could say anything, Ross's penetrating stare landed on me as he sneered, "Raised you? 452, aren't you one of the twelve escapees in '09?"

"Yes sir I am…however Deck was there the first near ten years of my life. Now he resides nearby for expertise. A mentor if you will." _That was pulled delicately from my ass._

"Thank you Max." Lydecker mumbled, giving me a slight nod of his head in acceptance, then turning his eyes to Ross, they narrowed to a very cold blue.

"Whether you like it or not Ross, my kids won't go anywhere unless they have to. Last time I checked, they're now free citizens of the United States of America. They have served their time in the military and should not be forced into service again. I am going to damn well fight you tooth and nail on this. I'm retired military, that is true, however I have the ear of the Vice President of the United States."

"That's nothing." General Ross scoffed, "I have the ear of the President himself."

"Right, like I believe that…as soon as I make public about you and your…how shall I say this…?" Deck tapped his chin in thought, "Mental health indiscretions… they'll find out soon enough that you're just a power hungry controlling sociopath that lucked out, or possibly slept with the right people to get to the top."

"Now Colonel…" Gamble held a hand up, "Let's not throw insults. This is an informal meeting yes, but…"

"Oh shut the hell up Gamble." Ross groused at him. An accent I wasn't completely familiar with was in his tone.

I watched him carefully as Ross shifted positions and seemed to come at Deck. Knowing we couldn't have any literal fights happen I broke into action. Before anyone could blink, I had Ross in a submission hold facing the wall, his arm twisted behind his back. It was a completely automatic response and I heard Deck chuckle from behind me.

"Yeah my kids are rather protective of their own Ross. And I believe every last one of them would much rather kill you than work for you. Now that they have the freedom that they do, they will fight with everything they have to keep it."

"Call off your dog Deck!" Ross growled, trying to get out of the hold and not being able to do so.

"Dog?" I ask and pull his arm up tighter, hoping I break his shoulder I was so pissed. "Did you seriously just call me a dog? I'm part cat you bottom feeding man-in-black wannabe! Shows what you know!" I hiss by his ear.

To this Alec came bounding into the room, prepared to fight, "Alec stop! I got this!" I rose my voice to speak to him, "You sure?" he asked, looking about the room seeing everyone else seemed to be watching Ross and myself, "Yeah. Go." He exited the room reluctantly, but once he was gone, I kept the pressure up on Ross. A small sound came out of his mouth. Could it be pain? Good, I hoped so!

"Max!" Gamble suddenly seemed to appear right behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let him go Max."

"Are you kidding me? He just called me a dog! Apologize! NOW!" I insisted as I shoved him for good measure further into the wall.

All I received was a glare of hatred from the old man. Gamble kept his voice calm and placating, "Max, you are all guests here, but if you don't let him go, I'll be forced to call in the guards and have you arrested. Do you really want that? Please let…it…go! This will serve no purpose than to create further animosity. Please Max." I could hear Gamble imploring me through his tones.

"Fine!" I grit out as I shoved the General to my right and away from me. I pointed at the evil Phoenix leader, "You either start talking to me with at least some amount of respect or we don't talk at all and I move this higher up the food chain, you got that? I have no intention of me or my kind working for you in _any_ capacity."

I stepped forward one step and hissed, "Besides Deck's right…we would rather kill you than work for you and we were all trained as assassins, just like your soldiers. Also an added bonus on my side?" I got in the General's face and tilted my head, "Shark DNA. I…don't…sleep. You on the other hand have to sleep sometime." I poked him in the shoulder and ended with, "Food for thought." My voice was sweet enough to make sure the warning was clear and concise.

"Max…" Gamble shook his head and then rolled his eyes, "Really? You just threatened a public official?"

By then Ross raised a hand to stall Gamble but stared me up and down, like he was sizing me up, "Oh no it's okay Gamble. Because once she's mine…" he glanced up at the other men and gave a wicked smile and shrug, "For the Phoenix project of course…" then he turned back to me, I rolled my eyes in disgust, feeling the need for a bath from that look alone. It wasn't a sexual look but it was icky enough to make me feel the need for a shower, stat!

"I have ways of breaking you that Manticore never dreamed of. You WILL learn the proper respect of a General you piece of worthless animal trash."

"And you!" he pointed at Deck, "You do anything to jeopardize these plans, there's hell to pay."

Deck sat in one of the office chairs and leaned it back, his fingers steepled in front of him, "Ahh, this brings back SO many memories."

"Okay… everyone? Let's stay calm and sit back down. Come on. We have an agenda that we need to discuss." Gamble indicated everyone in the room with a look, showing he's used to authority by now and asserting when he has to.

Taking a deep breath, I calm down and walk back to my chair. Sitting next to Deck, I start sorting the information within again as Deck leaned over and whispered, "Good going… I personally would have shot the bastard."

"Later, I might let you." I hiss at him.

"So with discussing Manticore's soldiers…"

"Oh you mean the prelude to the 'Phoenix Project'?" Now Deck frowned at the General's words. The obvious insult laced within the words was making Deck want to defend his pride and joy.

"I think you're - " I stopped Deck with a hand on his arm and whispered, "Remember the point here is to get the General FAR away from wanting Manticore alumni to work for him…Terminal City is NOT working with him." he pursed his lips as his need to defend what he helped organize and create almost came out. The General gave us death glares as he knew something bad had been about to be said about his own group. Would have served the old general right since he shot the first volley about Manticore.

For once, I was inwardly relieved that Alec was not in the room and that Deck was here instead because, in the end, Alec's earlier words came back to me. That I would have no compulsion whatsoever to jump any man here. Not sexually anyway. And I was thankful for that much. Beat the snot out of them? Possibly. That remains to be seen.

"Let's conduct business shall we?" I spoke again.

The General eyed me with some disdain, which in turn put some starch in my spine as he confirmed, "So you call yourself Maxine Guevera – McDowell." I finally realized the accent was Yugoslavian. The bastard seemed to read my mind as he explained, "I spent the last few years in Yugoslavia undercover. The accent has stayed with me since then. I am born and raised American." He stated proudly.

"Yes I am known as Max, and the man who just left to secure the area is my Second in Command Alec McDowell."

I noticed my slip as I admitted having Alec's last name on the end of my own but he said nothing about it. At that point it took mere seconds for the General Ross to size me up.

"So X5-452 and my guess is that the one you call Alec is X5-494. The leaders of the transgenics and transhumans… Kind of reminds one of an ant colony of sorts, hm? How interesting."

_An ant colony?! Really? We're not fucking ANTS! We're better and a LOT more organized than that. Besides…I ain't deliverin' a couple hundred of soldiers to this maniac…only through my dead body._ I quirked my head to the side, trying to remain somewhat passive about his remarks and keeping the blank face I perfected in Manticore.

"With all due respect General Ross…" I began to bite out with a bit of reluctant deference, "We lead our fellow transgenics and transhumans as a community." He smiled.

"A community…that's funny…a community of 'Chimeras' living as people when in reality you're nothing more than disposable tools to be used. That's what you were made for."

I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent a smart ass retort from coming from my throat and remain calm, not letting him bait me. "I beg to differ. We're not disposable. If anything we're indispensable. Worth five men a piece I believe." I peered at Deck for confirmation of my numbers on that one.

"Manticore realized after your escape their error in allowing you a little too much independent thought. So I know they took your twins and put them through a process that Manticore liked to call 're-indoctrination'…frankly I just call it 'simplifying'. Either way it was to make them more docile, and the reality was, Manticore couldn't successfully simplify them."

He acted like it was a failure on Deck's part, the glance he sent him told Deck and everyone else as much, "However it did make the X5's great commanders over the X6's and later series, but keeping them in line at times was…well, not always easy. I have some of those twins…and believe me, they are now fully cooperative in ANYTHING I tell them to do." His grin was evil yet full of pride at what he managed to do.

"Manticore failed where Phoenix succeeded. We are the true successor of Manticore, and you and your kind belong back with us. At home base." He told me in a no nonsense tone.

_Damn he really knew a lot…._Then his eyes shifted to the slight narrowing in Deck's direction. Before anything could be said he continued, "You 452 escaped Lydecker's grasp for all those years." He stated more than asked once his eyes returned to me.

I said nothing, there was something negative to come from this I knew it. He turned his beady little eyes to Deck, then back to me, "You were lucky it was him looking for you."

I turned from Deck to Ross then back to Deck upon the General's words, "Why?" I knew I was asking a loaded question. Ross laughed before giving Deck a look that said he felt that no matter what he was better, it made me want to knock him on his ass just to show proof that he wasn't the all mighty ass he thought he was.

"Because had it been me you would have been found in a week and put through every test needed to ensure you'd never be ABLE to nor want to escape again. Over at my facility we have ways of making you see the error in your 'Chimera' way of thinking. Actual thoughts of being able to live amongst humans, be human…it's laughable." He smiled a tad evilly.

"Colonel Lydecker has been and always will be weak. Even we knew he thought of your group as his 'kids'. Pathetic." I could hear Lydecker's heart beat rising, the anger that was flowing through him was being kept steady beneath the surface. If General Ross wasn't careful he would be met with an accident from either of the three of us in this room. His way of thinking wasn't well received.

"Of course it could also have something to do with how Manticore decided to delegate things." He added, I looked on. "They wanted to recoup their losses, with us, we know that every soldier is expendable. The rules of the game." I narrowed my eyes at the blatant lack of need for human life in his eyes.

"As I said before, Deck failed to find you for years, I would have never made that unfortunate error." I narrowed my eyes at him "You're right…" Gamble, Deck and Ross appeared surprised. I smiled sweetly and gloated, "Lydecker is the better of two evils."

As bad as he is, as much as we may have wanted to end him back in the day, at least he sees the value in his soldiers and doesn't see them as mere tools to toss away upon completion.

"So I take it you are close with your SIC?" he asked in a non-committal way, suddenly changing the subject and catching me off guard. "No use hiding it, the other half of your last name is his." He explained my earlier slip up.

I knew by the careless way the General looked at me, he felt if we were his soldiers, we would have been expended already…if we didn't escape him first. It was why I finally let loose my tongue a little bit.

"None of your business. So…are we here to listen to your bigotry all day, because it's really getting old." I snapped.

"You're right, what I would like to discuss is your surrender to military order to return to what should be your only positions as expendable soldiers." He actually smiled like it was going to happen…I was in near disbelief….near mid you.

_FUCK THAT!_ I couldn't help myself, I laughed at his audacity, "Yeah that's not ever going to happen." I straightened up.

"We've worked our asses off literally to establish ourselves as people. And you seriously believe we're going to give that up? If you think that, then you're completely delusional. We have lives, identities, families, homes, and if you think that even for a mere SECOND that we're gonna roll over and give all that up, you're sadly mistaken. We're not moving or following any so called military order you give us. You have no authority whatsoever over us now, and I'll make damn sure you won't later."

I was unable to contain my rant on that one. Ross had a near blank expression to his face, as if he was waiting for me to stop yapping.

"You talk as if I care about those petty things." He looked bored, I narrowed my eyes in rising anger, "YOU may not care but there's about a couple hundred transgenics and transhumans that do." I remark.

"Plus we're U.S. citizens now. Under whatever contract you have, it is now null and void due to the changes that have occurred. You can't touch us without going back to the committee that enforced it." I finished off.

"And they're nicely sized contributors to Seattle." Gamble added. Ross didn't seem to like it at all. "I'm sure I can convince them otherwise." He remarked, already thinking of ways to undermine all our hard work. "We're getting away from the real issue here today." Lydecker came up, "And what would that be?" the General asked.

Looking smug at Deck. "You're here because a friend of a friend told you to make this happen." The General made his face stony.

"That 'friend' is Special Agent Ames White and he's someone for you to watch out for." The Phoenix leader looked unimpressed, "His mission is to eliminate any force that gets in his cult's way of super power." He was right_…it was a tactical diversion and if we didn't nip it soon then it would be wasted effort._ "A cult?" Ross asked in complete disbelief. _Yeah a couple of years ago that would have been my look._

"Yes a snake cult. Although the cults name has been dubbed the 'breeding cult', they refer to one another as 'familiars'. They have been selectively breeding with the best of the best to achieve the best traits. It's been in effect for thousands of years." he stated as I went silent hoping General Ross would believe it. Granted it's not like there have been a great amount to back up that intel but we we're working on it. We had the symbols pictured so maybe.

"Their purpose and nature is to be the supreme beings in the world, to have total control." General Ross had the nerve to laugh. "Deck, I believe you made more sense when you drank." But no one was laughing, "Sir it is true." Gamble stated, "Bull! But…this story is elaborate, I must say." He laughed again. "Those that are a member have a tattoo, two snakes wrapped around a staff." Deck's words made Ross stop laughing.

I went on myself, "Listen they're planning a subtle take over…believe me I know how crazy it sounds, that was my reaction a few years ago, but I've done the research, so has Deck. He was held captive by them for a period of time…" The General looked like he didn't want to hear it, well too bad!

"This 'recall', you being here…" I indicated to everything that was going on now, "Is them looking to distract the people in the government, yourself included, from the real threat…themselves."

Seeing General Ross MIGHT be listening I continued, "They aren't to be taken lightly, they will do whatever it takes to end the reign of what they consider the weaker species." I iterate. The General appeared upset, "Now you listen to me - " he tried, Alec walked back in and beat him to the punch.

"I think this meeting is concluded, now if you want to verify our findings go ahead, the more information the better but till then…nice to see you." Alec remarked leading me out. "Alec…" I growled. Now alone once again we began walking out when my hormones began kicking back into gear.

It was like all that time it was building up in there and now I needed an outlet. "Empty room now!" I hissed in need. "We'll be down in ten minutes, got something to take care of!" Alec called to Deck and Gamble. Deck rolled his eyes and guided Gamble away. Muttering something about heat cycles in passing.

Grabbing Alec's arm I pull us into a small conference room as he kicks the door closed. Grabbing his neck tie and shirt he begins to pull both off as he shuck his shoes off and get to un buttoning my shirt. "God your pheromones are coming off you in waves." He groans, now pushing me onto a desk.

I try to unbutton the bottom buttons when he rips it off the rest of the way. "Need you now." He growls. Heaving panting came from me as he tugged down on my pants, barely giving it time to un zip them when he pulls himself out. Though when he un zipped himself is beyond me.

"Alec I need you." I whimpered in need, now sucking his ear lobe in between my lips. He shuddered before finally getting my pants past my hips. He made to get them further when the material bunched up too close together to let them go down. So he improvised. Ducking down, he slipped himself up between my thighs as they were the only parts of my legs uncovered. Rising back up, he aligned himself with my sex.

"Oh god!" I managed to get out seconds before he went to slip inside. "I want to cum inside you so badly…feel you wrapped around me…" he told me through a dark toned voice. I quivered on his voice alone. Grabbing my ass he pulled me up and with the table behind us knelt on it himself, before laying on top of me.

With his head buried in my neck he began to thrust within me, in hard and short movements. The sensations made my head go through the roof. One hand gripping his hair I pushed him further into my neck, feeling his tongue gliding up and down, leaving a wet trail of steam in its wake. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bending my knees further in to try and get him in deeper than he already was.

Alec POV

Feeling her legs bend trying to get me in deep made me groan in pleasure. I lifted them to up around my shoulders since with her pants still on it proved difficult to get them up any further than they already were. I could already feel her starting to clench around me. My fingers having found her succulent little aroused bud and feeding it pleasure. I could feel her walls clamping down around my fingers.

"I wanna cum…" she whispered feverishly into my ear, before nibbling on it. But before I could she then cursed, "We need a condom." I was about to protest when she found my wallet in my pants pocket. It occurred to me that while hers were around her knees, mine were still around my hips. What are the odds?

Pushing me out, I felt like whining…till she pushed the condom on and pulled me back into her hot core. I sighed in relief as I looked into her eyes, hoping she knew what I wanted, "Give us what we both want." She told me. Knowing what position would work better for the clothing issue at hand I pulled out, much to her displeasure…and mine…flipped her over on all fours before plunging back inside her wet heat from behind.

I groaned in bliss filled agony as I began to lose myself to the moment. My thrusts became a bit harder as she groaned louder. "Shhh, Max…" I 'shushed' my lips right next to her ears as I bent over her form. My thrusts hard and short again I couldn't resist the urges coming on. Sitting back up though only briefly I slapped her ass several times earning muffled groans from her mouth as she bite into something from below to prevent her sounds from being heard.

"You like that baby?" I asked, leaning forward again, my voice by her ears. "Want my cum?" I demanded of her, the question making her mouth open wide, as her back arched. My continuous thrusts making her clench around me repeatedly. "I…oh god!" her body began to rise in motion for her climax. I pulled her fully up into my arms. One looped around her breasts, the other came around her waist before I dipped it below and between her folds.

The double sensations became too much for her to handle and she began quaking in my arms. I felt her inner muscles milk me before I fell into my own orgasm. It triggered her own as she fell back against me. Several minutes later our breathing returned to normal. "That was a close one." her voice full of sleepiness and sated sex.

I smiled, "As long as it's with me I don't care how close….I love when you get this horny for me…can't resist goin' at it in a conference room." She slapped my arm but it became more of a caress than anything. "We should get back to TC and update the others on what happened…just not on this." She looked back at my face.

"Damn…and here I was hopin' to brag to everyone that we did it - " now she smacked me, "Such a charmer." She mocked. I smiled, "You seemed to like it when I asked you 'want my cum?' what part of that is charming?" she gulped, "Face it you love the dirty mate you have as much as you love the sweet charmer mate within too." She rolled her eyes but we both knew the truth of it.

Max's POV

Leaving out of the room we said our goodbyes to Gamble as Alec put Deck on the back of his bike. Thanks to the 'sex session' we just had I felt more calmed than before of my bodies responses now. I'd be good for a few more hours before I felt the itch again.

Arriving back we knew we'd need to inform everyone of the events…tactfully, "So how'd it go boss?" Mole asked, cigar stub bit in between his teeth, the smoke puffing out in tiny air bursts, as we got off our bikes. Having rolled in just as he walked outside, "Not sure yet…let all heads know there's a meeting in 20 at our place. We've got new game in town and we need a new game plan of our own." I replied tone serious towards the end.

He nodded before getting on his phone, texting all the heads of our different departments.

"I'll take Deck back to his place, man looks a bit emotionally beat down." Alec points in Deck's direction, "Go ahead. See if he says anything along the way. Doubt it though." I remark.

We headed to the apartment, Alec eventually caught back up with us and I for once was grateful that even though Gem was going to be busy with us, OC would be with the girls on her shift over at the nursery. Walking between buildings back to our place we ran into Zack and Cece, "Heard there's a meeting." She replied. I then saw Daniel coming up behind her.

"Yeah, everyone's comin' to our place for it. Might as well tag along." I told them. Coming in with them behind us I now saw everyone gathered in the now seemingly small living room.

With Mole, Joshua, Gem, Cece, Daniel, Zack, Krit, Syl, Alec and myself all gathered around the conversation began. "So what's this all about?" Zack demanded, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter next to Gem. For once, subtlety was over-rated and I didn't mind that, "There's a General Avram Ross, and he means serious business." I started. Alec walked forward from his position next to me.

"From what we've gathered, he runs the 'Phoenix group'. And they aren't exactly on the ally express. That's for sure. This guy makes Lydecker look ideal for getting his commanding status re - instated." Shock was around the table from Alec's wording. Syl questioned, "Well that's great…speaking of, where is our Colonel?" she asked, looking at us, know he originally hadn't been part of the meeting.

"I dropped him off at his place, seeing the General Ross stirred up some old memories." Alec explained, "Oh what? He got his feelings hurt?" Zack's cruelty wasn't lost to anyone. Deck may not be the most favorable but if General Ross made the normally calm man get angered then something was definitely up.

"Dude, I'm not a fan of Deck either, but seriously if someone got under Deck's skin then its serious business. Lighten the hell up!" Krit said, not really feeling like dealing with Zack's near constant sour mood.

Outraged Zack replied, "Are you forgetting that he's the reason we had to live on the run for ten years? Always on the go, constantly looking over your shoulder?!" as he sat up. Gem lightly pulled him back down. It seemed to quell him only a little bit, "Have you all really forgotten what we went through, what we lost?"

His words spoke of truth, but they were also the rage of a man that no longer existed. All that was left of Deck was information. He was no longer the same man he was over ten years ago. It was something Zack would need to learn on his own. "According to the General we should be grateful that it was Deck that was sent to bring us in and not him." he glared at me, face still twisted in mild anger at not being heard, of not getting his point across.

Thing is we knew, we all knew, he was stuck in the past of not seeing where we were or that Deck wasn't the problem, General Ross was.

"Manticore's version of 'simplifying' would have been child's play compared to this guy." He shut up, "Besides, Deck's not the issue, and it's not just General Ross. We have a slightly bigger issue." Alec stated, making his place right next to me once again, "Lane, your bossy twin and his crew, have joined him on the Phoenix Project." "Lane?" Zack asked, "Yes, we found out he joined Ross's forces just a little while ago."

Zack sat back at Alec's words, "They are essentially a serious force to be reckoned with." They all but Syl, Krit, and Zack nodded in understanding, "Not to mention that this all stems from White calling this in to be a distraction from everyone around. Most of all us." More nods, "Why distract us, didn't we kill off their plans?" Cece asked.

"They're planning a takeover. That's what we've gotten from Gamble." Zack bit his lip to keep from muttering some obscenities about Gamble himself.

"Yeah whatever that is…" Alec muttered, no one truly knowing what White's cult was planning, not even Gamble right now.

"Great so White's in bed with the General, Lane's group is in bed with him…anyone else?" Cece asked, "General Ross knows who White is, but believes none of what we told him, as for Lane…" I started, "He's a cracker barrel of tricks to figure out." Alec surmised, shaking his head.

"Let me talk to him." Zack asked, tone lowered as if he was truly serious. I glanced at Alec, then back to Zack again, "I'm not sure if putting you two in the same room would be a good idea." Alec muttered, taking the heat from me.

"Why not? I'm offering a solution!" Zack shot back, demandingly. It was Gem's hand that once again pacified him. I'd have to talk to her about their relationship, see if he was becoming more of a figure for a child to look up to rather than man of war, a soldier and nothing but.

"It could be that Lane will reject your very existence." She reasoned.

"She's right." I confirmed, Zack didn't like it, he shot angry eyes to me, "Face it Zack, everyone was trained to hate us…" Alec tried to stop me but I continued, "Now we've earned the respect back from, little by little, many others around here. However Lane and his crew are different." Attention on me yet again by Zack, in full soldier mode. "They have less compassion, less heart, just a need to be the best at any and all costs." I finish off.

"Seeing his own twin, the one who lead the niner escape, it might push him over the edge. We can't afford that." Alec told him. "That's even if we locate him, he's joined the General remember?" Mole reminded.

"Maybe we tell him of General Ross's plan. Tell him Ross finds him and his crew expendable." Cece offered, "Question is, is the man willing to be the best even if it costs him and his crew their lives?" Daniel asked.

"Well Zack can't go…Lane's reaction is too unstable for a confrontation…" Alec started.

As everyone suggested someone else I volunteered, "I'll go." The chatter stopped. "No. Not without back-up." Alec protested. Zack scowled at him, "While I do understand the need for back-up, this is what we're trained for, infiltration. Or do you feel so little of her abilities that you don't want her to go out without someone holding her hand?" the room went silent. Alec raged internally for a moment to gather his words.

"Max is the most capable person I've ever met, in my life, but this is not only uncharted territory, this is Lane we're talking about. He won't care that she's another transgenic, he sees only what he can get for himself and his crew. Handling herself isn't the problem, its handling Lane that I worry about. You didn't deal with him at Manticore, but I did. He can be a ruthless son of a bitch. So forgive me for wanting the mother of my children, to have some type of back-up while in the field around him!" he ranted.

Zack nodded, understanding. It wasn't my abilities that Alec worried over, it was what Lane was capable of. "So I'll have Daniel and Zack as back-up, you, Cece and Mole can guide us to and from the new location for the Phoenix Project. Give us clean entrances and exits, Joshua, you and Gem can work with Dix and Luke on finding General Ross's digs and figure out the guards' rotations." I declared as I gave everyone jobs.

Everyone but Alec, Krit and Syl started to file out, "Krit can you and Cece do me and Alec a favor?" both were eager, "Anything." Syl stated, "Pick up the twins from the nursery and watch them in here for a little while." Krit's face completely fell as realization dawned on Syl. A favor from one sibling to another. As important as General Ross was, the safety of her kids remained at the top of the list.

"Max we want to help, we do, but - " a smack to the head stopped his words, "We've got you, go sis, and kick some ass – oh and take some names!" I smiled, hugged then left. Once Alec and I were gone, I iterated to him, "Check on the security then once we get a location also make sure no one tries to step on us while we're stepping. Got it?" I asked.

He smiled before kissing me, "I've always got your back Max. Now just to work out our system so that I can start going on these missions with you. Cause staying on the sidelines is so NOT my thing."

I couldn't dispute that. _I know Alec…but till we find an alternate system that allows you to be out on the big missions like this we need it to be this way…_


	7. plannin' for a crashin'

**Recicup:** Deck will have some words with Ross at some point.

**Scmumsy**: that I will tell you no, Ross and Lane have no blood ties. But yes they are a LOT alike and it will get into a bigger storyline with that. As for Max, its not more on proving herself more or less showing that you can be a kick ass mama to boot. She has two baby girls to protect now and she's doing this balancing act with every part of her life. She's finding the happy, equal medium.

Thanks to my reviewers and my viewers out there. I've almost completed writing this out but it won't be the end of M/A for me. I might do one of those 'short story' drabble pieces of them hooking up together in random situations. I've got a few post and pre Terminal City, and Freak Nation ideas rolling around. Let me know what you think of that!

Season 5 ep.7

"Hey Dix, Luke… we have anything on the General's current base of operations, or is he keeping the location classified?" I asked.

Dix and Luke quickly jumped to work, looking for anything on their monitors that they could find to answer my question. In the meantime, Cece and Alec were accessing anything on General Ross or the "Phoenix project" that would be useful. Joshua and Gem were checking in with the nursery till they were needed.

"No Max, this general's pretty well hidden. This will actually take some digging. For once a challenge." Dix commented ecstatically, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Gotta love it when someone loves their job! I smiled and nodded. "No shortage of dicks or assholes wanting us to do their bidding. There's gotta be a base that's been fortified to work with our kind." I wonder out loud.

I bit my lip in forethought, "Manticore had special contractors I bet, try cross referencing them with any other projects." I suggested.

"Looking into records for recent structures, and the contractors would be on the hard drive Alec and Cece are looking through." He told me.

"Luke, while Dix is looking into recent ones, try for anything within the past ten or so years. The 'Phoenix project' has been in the plan for years. We only heard about it recently." I tried, hoping maybe at least the place had been built years ago, just been sitting empty and untouched all this time.

"Could be the place was already built, and they're just moving in." Luke offered, practically reading my mind.

"Or that they didn't want to waste their Manticore funding on a theoretical plan and decided to use one of the old Manticore bases that have shut down." Dix countered to the other transhuman.

Both of them had valid points so I stated, "Both of you work on those theories. That's when we'll know." They agreed and busied themselves, their faces totally engrossed in the computer monitors in front of them.

Pulling out my cell I phoned Zack, "Hey think you can get ready for a mission this evening. I'm thinking of gettin' something together." He was willing to do so, "Great, go to the armory and see about some small time stuff. We don't need full suit up just enough to provide back up if needed." He agreed as I shut the phone. I had a feeling it MIGHT be needed for tonight.

I had a plan in mind but I figure its best to get things prepped up first to avoid losing time in the long run. Plus I knew I'd be able to count on Zack for it. The cogs in my mind were turning to do something for tonight. Something to find out where Ross was and to find an in somewhere.

I went to see how far Alec and Cece were on the drive. Its weight connected to a small laptop to avoid taking extra processing time away from the main computers. A 'gift' we helped ourselves to from Logan's stash.

"The drive Alec got from the bank is surprise, surprise, mostly Manticore based information." Cece iterated. Having already seen me approach, "But…" Alec added giving me a 'there's more' look.

"There is a reference to another facility where they were sending some of their cybernetic programmers." I furrowed my brows, "So another Manticore facility?" I questioned, not seeing the relevance just yet, "No the location described isn't like the facilities for us." I raised my head to Alec's continued description. "For a more expendable transgenic." I stated more than asked, "Yup, problem is it's only mentioned."

"Only someone that was in or worked in cybernetics would know more on where, if anything that is." Alec said. _Okay I had that but not…ooii…_

"It doesn't make sense though." _Why care?_

Alec looked up to me, "What doesn't?" looking from him to Cece I asked, "Why would a cybernetics program send people from a cutting edge place meant to keep soldiers alive to the General's digs where they don't care? Manticore took care of its wounded soldiers, either with donated organs or bio synthetics ones."

He got me now, "Why care?" I nodded my head.

"Zack would know." Alec stated. I looked to him, "Renfro did say that they had been prepping to ship him off to a new location. You think its Ross's base?" I asked skeptically. "Ross's phoenix base was really meant for his type of conditioned soldiers, so someone like Zack would have been a golden opportunity. Hell part of his mind is that computer stuff up in there. It's very possible with the right programming Ross would have made or tried to make a line of soldiers that were like cyborgs." Alec explained.

"And they were working on cutting edge cybernetics at Manticore. But Deck wouldn't willingly let Ross have one of his own." I wondered.

"By that time Renfro was in charge of Manticore. She could have given the okay as long as Ross only got Zack as a test subject. See how far they could push the program for a 'cybernetic X5'." Syl added.

"So Deck begins the program but has no real placement for them, Renfro takes control and figures to let Ross take Zack to work on. Renfro gave Ross what Deck refused to." I surmised. "My guess is as soon as Ross got the deal signed he had Renfro ship Zack off to his facility but of course the Manticore base went down before the transfer could be made and the lab techs unloaded him to the steelheads." Alec looked to me.

"So if anything our last connection is with Zack. Maybe the lab techs were talkin' around him not seeing or caring that Zack would retain it. He did become a true blue soldier again for a while. It was only when he saw me again did memories start to resurface." I began to shift my position as I wanted to go see Zack, "Let's go see what he knows." I walk off with the two of them behind me. "You think he remembers the lab techs?" Syl asked. "Better question you think they actually told him?" Alec asked.

"Only one way to find out." my voice full of determination.

We walked the hallways till we got to our weapons inventory. Zack was getting strapped up while Daniel was see what was being taken out to catalog. "You think you'll need that much ammo?" Daniel held up two clips to the 9 mm gun Zack had, "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Besides Max has an issue with using one herself so I figure one's for my back and one's for hers." Zack answered.

"What about me?" Alec asked sugary sweet.

Zack turned around, "I would think you'd be packing anyway." Zack retorted. Alec shook his head, "I'll be packing, just not something that can be spotted. If anything it'll be easily concealable."

"Or you could just snap necks." Zack shot. Alec barely flinched, "Nah not my style." though his tone was a bit hard considering the suggestion thrown his way.

"Enough we need your help Zack. On some intel… Daniel you mind staying in HQ tonight, monitor things for us while we go out. I have a plan and it'll require us to leave while you stay here and quarterback us." I ordered more than asked. "Sure, just let me know when." he replied leaving the room.

"We need to know what the other facility was that Renfro was sending you to." Alec asked without further preamble.

"Why?" Zack held back. "Cause we have good reason to believe it's where Ross is now. We think it's his base." I explained.

"Can you tell us anything you might remember? Maybe the lab techs were talking about it around you? Anything could help us at this point." Syl asked. "Zack everything please." I cajoled.

"Alright well there wasn't a whole lot that got said other than vague references to the border." he started, making sure the clip was in the gun he had, "Talkin' about how they couldn't wait to be transferred themselves. Apparently they weren't big fans of Renfro either." he surmised.

"Border...like state border or country border?" I asked. "Couldn't be country." Alec jumped in, my eyes met his, "The committee would have never approved one of their own 'weapons' systems to be transferred to a facility outside the states. the chances of the cargo getting hi-jacked along the way was too high a risk, not to mentioned the chances of that country using the DNA structure for their own soldiers was too high. Red tape issues aside it wouldn't have happened." I paced about, "So no to the out of country bit..." I thought to myself.

"What about the state border?" Syl asked, "What facility is near the border that is big enough to house that many transgenics and still be on the DL?" I asked. "We could do a property cross reference check. See if anything seems out of place. Dig through some shell companies to the source of the name. Maybe Ross is hiding right under the state's nose." Alec explained.

"Not bad." Zack admitted looking to Alec.

"What can I say? We were trained to think of every alternative." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "True..." Zack agreed, "Anything else?" Syl asked him. "Border references and this really didn't make any sense to me at the time but they also mentioned Ross on base...like an excessive amount." Zack stated. "You think he's living on base?" I asked Alec, "It's a possibility but I doubt it. If anything what he would do is live near base." He answered.

"What makes you think it couldn't be outside the states?" Syl asked.

"If I remember correctly Deck sold tech to the South African's back in the day so what makes us think that Renfro wouldn't have done it?" Her question sparked my answer, "Cause Deck was getting desperate to find me. Otherwise that intel would have never left Manticore. Besides she used that as grounds to get Sandoval against Deck. At least from what he told me." She nodded in acceptance.

"We might have to approach this from another angle. Both Dix and Luke are working on different theories of where the facility for the Phoenix project could be. With what Zack said we should have a location within a few hours…less than, you think?" I half ask them. "Yeah I'd say so." Alec agreed.

"Could it just simply be a sector border?" Cece asked.

I turned my head slightly to the side, "Could very well be. I'll hit up Dix and Luke with the update, till then…" I turn to Zack, "You're on standby. If there's a chance to avoid going in hot and heavy and only going to the base with a cover then we'll go for it." Zack looked ready to protest, "Minimize the risk remember. Besides if we can get away without being spotted then we're taking the opportunity we're presented with." He pursed his lips in aggravation. He looked ready to fight that was for sure.

"We need to let Daniel know to stay here so he can quarter back us. We need eyes and ears as Syl and Krit will be too." I explain.

"What about Krit's 'evil twin'? I know you mentioned him before in passing." Zack asked.

Alec was about to answer when Zack then asked, "Wait a minute, if those twins of ours are in the Phoenix project how come there aren't any more of them in there? Why wasn't Max's clone put in it, Syl's, or you? Or any other twins from our unit for that matter? Why is it only mine and Krit's clones that is in are part of the Phoenix project?" he raised a logical question.

Alec sighed, "Max's twin and I were scheduled to be in it, but we both were on deep cover ops at the time. By the time I got back, most of the unit had been sent out on missions, or sent to the Phoenix." Alec explained.

I saw Alec had a near sad expression, "What?" I asked, touching his hand, "Just remembering how we lost Syl's clone. A few of your unit mates' clones didn't make it back from missions they were sent on over the years." Alec explained to Zack. He nodded.

"You okay?" I ask Alec in concern. I didn't like the sadness in his eyes. He squeezed my hand in reassurance and nodded, "Yeah… losing a comrade is never easy, but you have to move on right? I'm cool Max… really. Don't worry about me."

"I've got an idea for Krit's twin. But if you need to talk…" I smiled in reassurance and he waved me away. Deciding to let it go for now, I knew it was best to give Alec space, but maybe one day he'll be ready to tell me about it. I left him with Zack as I Leaving out I truly wondered how close we really were in finding the Phoenix home base.

I found out an hour and 45 minutes later. "Hey Max, I think we hit a break!" Dix called to me in my office through the door. Abandoning my paperwork I sought the little guy. "You've got eyes and ears Dix, fill me in." I remark as I came up to his station.

"Apparently the General is holding a party at his place." I frowned a bit at the relevance of that. "How is that significant?" I asked him.

Then I wondered, "Wait… how far from the 'Phoenix' site?" I asked instead. He smiled a bit, "It's on a conjoined property. It's why it took me so long. Guy lives practically right next to it." I shook my head, "Like a warden for the inmates." I utter. He somewhat sighed, "Well inmates or not, it's our place." I looked down to his face.

"It can be beneficial but only if done the right way. Good. Thanks Dix." I patted him on the shoulder. Texting Alec, Syl, Krit, Daniel and Mole I have them meet me. I would have texted Joshua but his combat skills and invisibility could still use some work since he was never actually trained for battle like the rest of us were. That and I know he'd prefer to paint and help Gem at the nursery instead of fighting.

Though if someone were to hurt a friend or family member of his, he wasn't to be trifled with.

Gathering them into our interrogation room I spoke up, "We've got some new intel which leads to a better plan of attack…so to speak. Also easier on the extraction too." I confide. Everyone nodded, "What is it?" Mole asked, biting into his cigar, rolling it gently between his teeth.

"As it turns out our general is holding a party at his place tonight. Who cares why at this point only that we're crashing said party." I reply.

"I could use a drink or two, these parties are bound to have freebies for all the guests there." Syl smiled in anticipation.

I nod, "Well you can drink there and keep an eye out for Alec and myself cause we're using it as a way to get into the base. Turns out it's on the same property."

"Friggin' convenient." Krit chimed in.

"Exactly. I figure we can get into the General's office at his place, grab the keys to the compound and gain access that way. Dix's computers are good but the software and hardware isn't advanced enough to actually hack into the compound without setting off alerts." I saw the multiple nods.

"The General would know in a heartbeat that it was transgenics once he traced the signal back, especially if the servers weren't great to begin with. At least if they had better ones it would be harder to track and trace. We need to get Dix and Luke better computers." Syl commented. I agreed, "Till then, we'll have to do this the hard way." I stated.

"How do we know he has his keys in his office or even at the house?" Alec asked. "If your electronic security system failed due to a power issue, why leave the manual way in, i.e. keys, inside?" I asked him. He nodded conceding my point.

Looking to everyone I gave out the orders, something I was starting to grow used to. It wasn't something I had felt was part of me, being a leader didn't come natural, it came as an obstacle that I still was glad I had help on. Making us more of a conglomerate instead of one person deciding the fates of others. Granted I still made most of the decisions but otherwise I took advice and help when I could get it.

"Time to go under cover. Alec will be with me to help search his office, Syl and Krit your job is to be down stairs and to keep an eye on Ross and keep him occupied. And Krit…you will pose as your twin. We'll iron out the details later. Mole I need you to monitor here with Daniel. We have no idea of the security detail around and I'd rather be safe than sorry." They all nodded as they were given their orders. "What about Zack? He was getting all geared up?" Cece asked.

"He'll be there but only as back up. And he's back up and not going in for a reason. There's a high risk of running into Lane in there. I can't risk them getting into a pissing match. We all know what'll be the outcome to that." _Blood, blood, blood…question is who would be the one left standing?_

"With Daniel, he and Cece can monitor anything extra from here. She's too far into her pregnancy to take any more risks." To that I garnered a few looks, "What?" I asked.

"Not to disagree with you but do you happen to remember where you gave birth to the girls?" I saw the testy way Alec was looking at me, "That was different." I protested. "How so?" he asked, "You were in danger, I had to help get you out. Daniel's not leaving, ergo not in danger. So Cece will stay put." It was logical and illogical. But no one questioned it.

"I'll be sure to scream for Princess if I see anything wrong." Mole grinned breaking the unknown tension in the air. Alec laughed, "That's only funny so many times Mole." I smiled at his dead panned look.

"So how are we taking care of 'evil me'?" Krit asked. "You'll go to med bay, I've already put in an order for you. It's in injection that will knock him out for hours on end. But don't let your twin see you or else it'll blow it wide open when he wakes up." I told him, "Syl when you're there I need you to use your feminine wiles to lure 'evil Krit' away from the other Phoenix soldiers, so our Krit can inject him." She nods and sighs, "This will be so weird."

Then her head shot up, "Wait a minute! Won't the Phoenix soldiers recognize us from being the escapees?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, if anything we'll get you a wig and you'll need to get your barcode lasered off. Acting as more of a human partygoer rather than the trained X5 you are." She nodded. "Besides with you there as a human the 'evil Krit' really won't see it coming. He'll just be like any other guy there. Looking for a god time." I smiled.

"And Syl's twin you said is gone?" Krit asked.

"Syl's twin died on a mission in Africa six years ago." Alec explained, "The only twin that should be there is yours, but there is a chance on Lane being there, ergo Zack will act as back up." He continued on, "Syl what you can do is while your posing as Krit's date, it'll be after 'evil Krit' sees you. You need to lure him away from the party so Krit can get the drop on him. At that point Krit will act as his twin, and you'll act as his 'date'." She nodded.

"So how am I supposed to lure my man's twin if I have no idea where he is?" She asked.

"He'll be close by the General. X5-472 is a body guard to him I believe. Find him, lure him, seduce him if you h - " Krit motioned with his hands to stop, "She's not goin' to go that far. Just lure him away and I'll handle him from there." Krit's own protective instincts came out at the forefront. "Alright so after I become 'evil Krit's date' how is a bodyguard goin' to explain that?" Syl asked.

My phone rang at that moment, I stepped away from the conversation as I flipped it open. "Go for Max."

"You're gonna really love me for this one Max." Dix chucked. I drew my brows together in confusion, "About what?"

"I think we have the luck of the gods. There's a brothel not too far from the Phoenix site and I think this lady must be…shall we say…a few bricks shy of a load? She called HERE asking for General Avram Ross. I guess since it's well known that Terminal City is mutant central, she assumed he'd be here. Well I got Deck over here to pretend to be Ross…which by the way, he does a very good impression."

"Get to the point Dix." I shake my head because it was spinning from all he was telling so far.

"Ross was hiring an escort for none other than Krit's twin. My guess is Ross wants his personal guards to look like partygoers too. The call was to hammer out the price. Deck cancelled the order, as Ross of course…but we figure…"

"That Syl can go in the escort's place!" I exclaim excitedly, waving my hand at the others to shut up for a moment.

"Exactly. Thanks to Deck, you now have your cover."

"You're right Dix! I could kiss you! Thank you!"

"Um…none of that, Alec would kill me." Dix stated nervously.

I rolled my eyes at his taking it so literally, near literal, "Ok, just a vehement thank you. Catch ya later."

I shut the phone closed and explain to everyone, "This just got that much easier. Ross was trying to hire an escort anyway. And apparently this bimbo thought Ross was here and called us. Deck posed as Ross and cancelled the order. So now…"

"I get to be the slut instead. Great!" Syl rolled her eyes. "Well I can do slutty if I have to." She sighed, realizing that was her new role in this.

Krit nudged her playfully, "I think you do slutty very well around me. You just have to be more public about it now." She shot him a look to melt ice. "Shut up!" a smack followed it to the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes, "We'll still need you to lure 472 away. You may have to go in and meet Ross first and act your way through it. Just convince 472 to have a private moment and lead him away to where Krit is waiting to take him down."

"He better not get too touchy feely or else the needle is not the only thing he'll get." Krit warned, the mate side of him coming to the forefront as he didn't want another man, even his twin to get handsy with his woman. Alec chuckled in response to it, "I know the feeling man. I'm sure Syl will keep it from happening. Or at the very least make sure he gets his just due for any parts grabbed that may ensue."

I turned my attentions to Syl, "You got anything fancy enough to go to an upper class party?"

She looked to me in a flat out 'are you joking?' expression. I smiled, "I gotcha. Let me make a call. Just give me your size." She nodded. I hoped that Gamble wouldn't mind if we asked for a nice dress to use.

"Great! Monkey suit time." Krit muttered under his breath.

"When does the party start?" Daniel asked, not at all caring that he was ignoring Krit. We had come to ignore that part about him over time.

"Probably around nine tonight." I answered, "Question is, is it invite only or can just anyone crash? I mean yeah we're crashing but it's not like we can waltz right through the front doors you know. How do you plan on gettin' our asses inside?" Alec asked. I shrug, "I'll talk to Gamble 'bout it. See if he can't scrounge us up some invites and if not as long as we can get our hands on a copy, say his we could make our own."

"No need…" Alec replied, causing my thought processes to halt for a moment. "Evil Krit will already have the invitations on him more than likely. Just take it from him when he's knocked out. And if he doesn't, our Krit can probably waltz in with his date anyway because security would know who he is. With Krit there they both can walk right through the front door and no one would stop them."

I waved a finger at him, grinning, "And that's why I love you so much. You are realistic and that helps. Okay, invites are taken care of, so to speak."

"And remember that you and I can't be seen by Ross." Alec pointed out, "I know, it's why we're going in via cat suit through the window and Syl and Krit are the ones going into the party all dolled up." I sum up.

"So Syl and Krit can have their eyes on Ross while we're in the office." Alec surmised. I smiled.

"And how do you suppose we are getting in?" Alec asked me, "The old fashioned sneak and creep Manticore way." I smirked.

"So we're climbing the walls literally to get inside his office? Which will probably be guarded on the outside by his Phoenix soldiers." I nodded. He looked weary at me.

"Yee have little faith my mate. Trust me. We now have Krit to send them somewhere else for us if needed." I advised.

He held up his hands, "I surrender my faith to yee my mate." It was stupid and cheesy but it made me laugh.

"Well while Syl here gets dolled up, I'm gonna get my monkey suit." Krit replied.

Grabbing my phone I dragged Syl with me out the door as I made my call to Gamble, "Hope you're not too busy." I ask him.

"Not for you Max. Just getting ready to make an appearance is all." that casual flirting would get him in trouble with Alec if he ever found out. I knew Gamble was just being friendly flirting, something he kinda had to do with the more elderly ladies of Seattle, charming them really, so I paid it no mind.

Syl arched a brow but saw that I simply ignored it, "Let me guess. A refined, cold general?" I asked. He paused, "How did you know? Or do I want to know?" he asked grudgingly.

"We're crashin' it to 'politely' gain access to - do you really want me to tell you?" I ask him.

He paused again, "Better I don't know...what do you need?" he asked. I smiled, "A dress, size 5. I think that's all." as if merely asking for some salt to be passed my way.

"I'll let the boutique lady know you're coming her way." I smiled, "Thank you!" I beamed.

I could already picture this evening going well. "One question, will it be a purchase or rental for the dress?" I knew why he asked. That way the boutique lady could direct us to the right dresses. The boutique had select dresses that were rentable compared to the other highly more expensive ones. Theses dresses were pricey knock - offs to write off at the end of the year.

"Rental. No way is a six G dress going to get purchased." Syl's face widened up, I mouthed, 'I'll explain later.' she nodded. Unless it had pricey real diamonds in it, it just wasn't worth it at the end of the day.

"Okay I'll let her know." I guess he was finally getting used to how we roll around here, or rather how we ran things. Good, it would save him some trouble in the long run. Hanging up I spoke to Syl, "Long story short I stole a dress to go to Logan's cousin's wedding, it was six G's. At the end of the night he called the store and put it on his account." she looked to me in an 'ahh', type of understanding way.

Walking near the bikes we ran into Deck as he was out for a stroll, presumably. His place of residence just outside of the toxicity of TC but still within bounds. "Goin' out?" he asked us.

No matter how long he'd been here he still spoke as if he were an active colonel over us. It had me suppressing the urge to stand at attention these days as my ten year old self would have. I used to be able to rely on my hatred of the man to be casual and flippant but now that we've become more of this "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing, and that he has roamed about quite freely since his introduction here it's a bit hard not to start falling back into that routine we were in back at Manticore.

"Thanks to your help, we got a party to crash tonight, Syl needs some decent threads so she won't stand out." I still cursed myself for feeling and actually explaining things to him.

"Well is there anything I can do to help out tonight?" he asked. I could nearly see the begging in his eyes, though truthfully he refused to fully let that through. He had a need to be useful, and a need to be wanted.

"If the general sees you he'll make the connection fast and look for us around the place. It's why Syl and Krit are going in as our eyes. Alec and I are 'sneak and creeping' our way in. This, as Zack would put it, is what we were made to do. What you made us to do, as disturbing as that is. We were designed to be invisible when needed. Sides we're better at 'Escape and Evade' than you are." I couldn't help but smile knowing we successfully eluded him for ten plus years.

"You and your group were the best Max. Not to mention you had all this time on the outside to perfect it. Despite my best attempts." he remarked. He seemed torn between pride and disappointment that that had happened, that we had managed to elude him. I was trying to figure out which was more prominent. That answer was currently beyond me.

Not wanting to dwell on it I remarked, "Whatever. If we need you at all tonight it will be in Command. We'll discuss later. Got to jet." Syl booked right behind me as we passed up Deck. A near literal force of wind as I put a little sprinting blur into my step that went past Deck.

"I still don't know how I feel about him being here...running loose so to speak..." Syl remarked once we were far enough away. She looked behind spotting the colonel still looking in our direction before walking away, like he had nothing better to do.

I shrug, "Well you know what they say… keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I just haven't figured out which one he is yet. Truthfully all he's done so far is help. We really need to find him something useful to do. Maybe I'll get with Alec on that later."

I straddle my baby while putting on my riding gloves and sigh. "To be honest I've been thinking about letting him in Command, let him see how we run things, maybe even let him work temporarily under Daniel and Cece, see how that works out. He had advanced military strategy and training." I admit to her. "You think they'll be okay with that?" Syl asked me, "Only one way to find out." I pull my phone out and dial Daniel, "Yup?" he answered, "Need you to do a favor for me." I reply.

"What's that?" he asked, "Thinkin' bout having Deck under your command temporarily till he can find his need around here other than as acting advisor when it comes to Ross or Manticore business. Think you can tolerate him lingering in HQ for a few hours? You'll have to keep an eye on him of course but see how things work out." He knew it was more of a command than a favor but whatever.

There was silence for a moment before he replied, "I'll call him in to watch and survey but he ain't orderin' no one around." Daniel confirmed. I smiled, "Thanks. And let me know how things go after the fact. If it is this works, it might be worthwhile to trust him in HQ every now and then." I throw out like an idea.

"I'm not sure but I also wasn't being hunted by the man for 10 plus years. If you're starting to trust him maybe it might be worth it. But I get to decide how often he's in here. Nothing more than 2-3 times a week." He tries to demand. I smile, "Okay, but just remember if he makes a stupid suggestion that MIGHT actually work go with it. Otherwise just ignore him. I do." I ended the call.

Syl was now safely behind me on the bike, as I cranked it up and we took off. After a few minutes, she was sounding positively giddy as she yelled above the wind, "Whatever...anyways I cannot wait till tonight. Getting dressed up, pretending to be part of the upper elite and cozying up to the big guys..." she giggled, "You sound like Mia." I near scolded, that woman was a class of 'lovable 50's' all her own. It drove me insane but at the same time came REALLY handy. I was truly waiting for the moment when we had a familiar in custody and gave him or her to Mia to see what would happen.

She gave me a look, "Like you didn't when you were at Logan's cousin's party!" she replied, trying to catch me, "I had no choice. Logan was one of the elites, I had to fake my 'station' if I was to be the confident elite people thought of me to be." in the end, other than the wedding itself, the food at the after party, the highlight of my evening had been taking my aggression of the snobby party goers out on the Korean militants.

"Wow they must have been pretty bad." Syl remarked, "It was indirect and most of them made it sound as if it was the 'haute' new thing to talk about. The benefits of transgenic hearing." I had never truly cared for the fact that they whispered about me then, more so I ignored it for the most part figuring I'd never see them again anyways.

"Logan's Aunt Margo I recall even managed to sound near prideful when she explained quote 'She's a Guevara, of the Greenwich Guevara's'." I spoke in my 'Aunt Margo' voice. Syl laughed, "Wow, some people!" I laughed to.

"Still getting all dressed up..." I relented a bit, "Maybe someday I'll look at being girlie as a good thing, not as a materialistic, Manticore reminder."

Syl rolled her eyes, "You need a vacation." she joked.

"My vacation time is with Alec and my girls." I smiled, as I always looked forward to spending time with them as a family. or with them individually that way if its Alec I can be the horny girl he makes me and if it's my girls I can be the loving mom they make me.

Reaching my bike we both get on her and take her to the boutique. Finally reaching the boutique, I Walking walk in like I own the place and it was just as I last remembered...other than a few new dresses in stock. The sales associate from last time though did recognize me. Her wave of 'hi' garnered her own customers to look at me. I ignored them as they decided to ignore me back. I didn't care I was here for more important things, or rather for mission related things.

"I've heard of areas that looked UNtouched by the 'pulse' but damn." Syl commented. It garnered a smile from me as I recalled OC saying something similar a few years back.

"Hello Max plus one?" a sales rep asked. I looked over to my right to find the girl looking very pristine over us both. I smiled remembering her as well from last time. The girl had helped me with numerous dresses last time and although her attitude wasn't the best as I recall, you tend to realize that they these sales reps are sometimes paid to talk that way to sift through those who can and cannot truly afford the clothes.

It was harsh but they didn't want someone who just walked in off the streets looking like a hooker to slip into a thousand dollar dress. this wasn't 'pretty woman' where you nailed a hooker that happened to be attached to a rich guy willing to buy the dress, no with the way the world was now, if you got a hooker you got a standard $100 a night hooker looking to try and steal a nice gown for profit elsewhere.

Not to mention if they tried it on, and it didn't even fit that smell would be stuck on the dress. Only the rented ones got the specialized dry cleaned treatment. It's not like you could return the regular thousand dollar ones, you bought it to keep it. No exceptions, it was why people were asked to try it on beforehand, to ensure the size was accurate and true. The high maintenance 'escorts' of Seattle were barely even on the list for the rentable dresses. It was more in a closed sectioned off area, since they were tried and true knock offs.

"Yes and this is Syl, my sister, the one whose getting the dress, I'm just the second opinion tonight." she looked over then arched a brow at the lack of family resemblance, "I'm adopted." Syl explained quickly.

The sales rep smiled, and escorted us to the dresses that were respectfully rented out. These were only known by a certain clientele that way said 'hooker' couldn't slip into it as well. That clientele was a VERY short list of people. And I just happened to be on it. I saw Syl's look of confusion, "For those trying to make it into another section of society. The higher class variety." I explained.

"I think I might have something to bring out the color in your eyes." the sales rep encouraged, looking at Syl.

She was on her way when Syl stopped her, "My eyes change color a lot, depending on my mood, can you pick something else? Skin tones maybe?" she suggested. The associate nodded, "Sure no problem. Follow me."

It was 30 minutes later that Syl was signing the dress out. With Gamble still paying for the rentals as it was his account over here I didn't bother to correct the sales lady. After all a few hundred dollars for one dress going on the card that was for TC business only still could reflect badly on us in the long run. I didn't want it to bite us in the ass that $600 was spent on 'dress rentals' in the future. You never know.

She took a photo copied version of Syl's sector pass to ensure that even though it was a rental, if she tried to 'skip' out, they could trace her and the dress. It was policy for those types so I didn't care much.

Walking out Syl remarked, "I don't recall you mentioning the sector passes bit the last time you came here."

"I didn't, but Gamble had tried to purchase the dress for me. It wasn't a tried and true rental. It was however the only return that they accepted." she 'a ha'd' as we got back on my bike, the dress folded neatly in the carrying case on the bike to avoid wrinkles and the like. "Why did Gamble try and buy you a dress that expensive?" Syl blanched at me while on the bike.

"I think part of him kinda likes me and not in a professional manner but he knows I'm true to Alec so he's never made any real moves on me. I think Alec'd try to kill him if he did." that would be an interesting fight though, Alec versus Gamble...I had no idea what Gamble's training when it came to fighting was but I would obviously be rooting for my mate versus the other candidate.

Getting to the last check point we heard some small talk with our enhanced hearing. "Them damned freaks are taking our business from us." my ear flinched in response as it listened in more intent as we waited in line to go through. "Ridiculous man." the other one agreed. I looked back to Syl, she shrugged in a 'who cares' motion. I didn't bother but it did help to still listen in on it.

"People wanna go to their 'martial arts' school to be able to protect themselves instead of payin' us to protect them." I rolled my eyes. Street hoods that shook people down once a week or once a month for protection money. "Street protection." I muttered. I took a quick look at them to see if there was anything symbolic to determine their gang status but there were no visible tattoos nor any defining colors.

I puckered my lips and rolled my eyes in boredom as we came up to the check point. Pulling out our sector passes, they waved us through.

"Think we're pissing people off with the businesses we have open?" Syl asked once I kicked us into second gear again.

"Yeah but we piss certain people off by merely existing and there are some things out in the world that we can't help with. Nor do I care to do so." I wasn't going to apologize for existing, nor for who I was as a person, you don't like it, don't be around me. It's quite simple. "Besides they're just pissed that we provide a service better than they do. Plus we don't shake people down for cash the way they do." I didn't bother with worrying over it. We had bigger fish to fry.

Coming to our entrance to TC, we were greeted with Mole's presence. I stopped early to avoid hitting him, "What's up?" I asked.

We dismounted my bike, "Back - up's ready...just in case." he added with a tinge of flare to it. I smiled, "Good..." Syl held up her dress bag, "Time for me to get girlie." Mole grinned around his cigar, "Polaroid moment."

I smiled and shook my head, "Remind me to keep cameras away from you." I snickered, "It's called a camera phone boss lady." he shot back. I closed my eyes briefly, "Note to self, disable camera on camera phone." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" he asked, "Nothin'." I finished sweetly. He knew something was up, "Ah hun...right..." he remarked, not liking the look on my face now.

"Squirrelly X5." he snipped around his cigar stub. Honestly where he gets them I have no clue on. An endless supply of cigars from all over.

"Well at least I get to sit in a nice warm van." he supplied from behind us.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a non - threatening way, though he still maintained a distance just for knowledge that he knows how prone I am to smacking and hitting.

I stalked off in a pouted rage briefly. Mole laughed along with Syl. "So not funny." I muttered, they laughed harder.

It was an hour later that Syl and I were both ready for the party. I had my cat suit on. Syl had a dress that went great with her skin tones, Krit seemed to like Syl's dress when he came in, monkey suit and all, and spotted us giving the dresses their finishing touches.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he remarked to Syl, his eyes taking in her form.

I was glad they were getting their heads out of the asses about one another and getting hooked up. It was making things a bit easier for them to understand mine and Alec's relationship to some degree. Krit nudged me playfully, "You know, in that cat suit, Alec might not want to let you leave the apartment. That thing's pretty tight." they laughed, I smiled only knowing how right Krit inadvertently was.

I watched Alec walk in as I gauged his reaction. He had a hard time avoiding gawking at me in the skin tight cat suit. I recalled it had been a long time since I'd last worn it. "Fashion tip Alec...mouth looks better closed with people around." he didn't seem to care too much, "In our apartment I don't care." his voice I swore dropped an octave. I then heard a telltale growl coming from his throat. It was predatory, it was horny, and it was in front of two people I considered family, siblings...in more than one sense now.

"Krit, Syl...Give us a minute..." he looked me up and down, "or ten..." sometimes I forgot how skin tight this thing could be. It gave no illusions to the body that was hidden beneath.

If we didn't have to leave right then I'd 'shoo' them away myself but we had work to do. He was already moving forward intending to take me to our bedroom to do the obvious. They rolled their eyes. Krit not wanting to deal with a horny male transgenic nudged Syl, "Fine...come on Alec we need to get moving." Syl grumbled.

At her words I walked forward even as Alec wanted to block me, "We need to go." I took his hand and forcibly dragged him out. He looked like a pleading little boy, it was adorable.

"When we get home you can have your wicked way with me, but right now we have work to do." he snuck in a passionate, heated kiss, holding my face in a strong grip as he controlled it. I gave in for a moment loving when he took charge of our more intimate moments together. Even his other hand drifted down to squeeze my butt before releasing it. His desire quenched for the moment, he pulled away, took my hand as we walked out for the night grumbling, "Can't wait to get back home." I couldn't help but laugh.


	8. undercover sister & the 'death star'

**Recicup:** you'll see soon enough that maybe it will happened during her heat. As for Ross, he's kinda the bad guy for the season but he's not the last one. as for max and alec as parents, I'm only glad that I'm able to write that out effectively and not make them seem like part time parents since they kinda run TC…with support.

**Guest:** no the hooker is not a set up, its an idea from 'Daciavu73'. I wanted to find a way to get them in there without making it to out of this world impossible for them. I love Alec's sexy growls. When I am finished with this I think I might do some of those short drabbles. Dunno…have to think on it. There's definitely some ep's from the original series that I would love to put my own interpretation on. If anyone has any ep's in mind let me know and I'll sexify it up! PM even!

As for '**Daciavu73**', she has really been a trooper with me. I'm not the best with spelling and grammer plus she has been very sweet and brainstormed with me. I ended up nearly re-writing this from the very first page due to the inconsistencies. So I have a LOT to thank her for. I also have to say thanks to '**pinkbeachlulu**' for aiding me as well. I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I have without her proof reading it first.

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next one.

Season 5 ep. 8

We made sure Krit and Syl arrived there fifteen minutes late so that they could blend in more easily than being one of the first guests to arrive. Alec and I snuck around back via jumping the fence in the front and blurring in a zig zag formation to the side of the house. We made sure to pass the security guards and avoid the camera's monitoring the area. Ross thought they were well hidden…they weren't, not to us. Our formation took us to the side portion of the property, where we ducked in a shrubby area.

Krit jumped the gate on the opposite side of us as he donned his ski mask, sneaking his way in while Syl posed as the 'hooker' for the evening.

Since Syl was expected, she walked right through the front gate. Once Alec said, "Make your move when you're clear Krit." he blurred towards the house, diving behind a bush, same as we had. He had a pair of dark coveralls over his tuxedo and a ski mask to hide his identity for the moment.

Krit now had to wait for the right moment to strike. "Be watchful of where your twin is Krit." I warned through the com link as Alec and I took position at the back of the property within the perimeter of the fence, waiting for Krit's signal. In the meantime, Syl needed to find Krit's evil twin, lure him away from the security cameras so Krit could take him down without anyone seeing them and take his twin's place.

"I'm inside. Syl, you're up." Krit spoke into the com.

I knew this wouldn't be easy for Krit to deal with. He had to lay back and make sure people didn't spot him till it was time to pounce. "Syl, you got eyes on your target yet?" I asked through the com.

"Target acquired. Hmmm, me thinks he likes red heads." Syl murmured and I smiled at the statement, thinking of how she had donned a red wig after getting her barcode lasered off shortly before coming here tonight. "As long as he's not grabby with you, we're cool." Krit warned into his own com.

"Relax my dear brother, I have faith in Syl. Trust her!" I advised. We heard her leading him away as Krit spoke, "Syl has target on the move. Moving in now."

"So Ross hired you from the 'escort service'. What 'services' do you provide?" the Krit look-alike asked Syl.

I spoke over the com link, "Tell him 'any service you desire' to confirm you know Krit's coming."

"Any service you desire…your boss has paid me well." Syl answered in seductive tones. Alec and I raised our eyebrows at each other. Syl was a really good actress.

"Oh really?" 472 answered, flirting back, "Well how about you and I ditch this party and go have one of our own?"

"Oh you are a charmer. But I do have strict rules that I can't leave the grounds without your boss's okay."

"No worries. We won't have to…I know every single nook and cranny of this compound." His attempt at swagger made both Alec and myself shake in silent laughter.

Krit mumbled, "Yeah that's right little brother, fantasize all you want, but she belongs to me you little rat…almost there…crap!"

"What? What is it?" I hiss hysterically into the com as I heard Krit breathe hard and answer, "I think he saw me!"

"Syl! Distract him!" I order as I heard a weapon click and Syl coo, "Ooooh, you have a gun? You have this whole James Bond thing going on baby, the tux with a gun. I like it!"

"Didn't you see that?" 472 asked, his voice getting a little further away, apparently walking away from Syl to check out the perimeter.

"Actually I did sweetie…it was just a cat. That's all." Syl's answer in her flirty tone pulled Krit's evil twin back to her...I assumed.

"A cat? Seriously? That didn't look like a cat." Apparently Syl caught up with him because his voice was clearer again…either that or he was closer to Krit. I didn't like that latter part of my thoughts.

Krit whispered, "Maybe it might be easier if he comes to me."

This time Alec answered, "Dude, stay down, he's packing, you're not. Hold your position."

"Really baby, it was just a kitty cat. We don't need that big ol' gun over a house pet and frankly you're beginning to scare me." Syl made her voice slightly shaky and gave a nervous laugh for good measure.

"Now sweetheart I would never wanna scare you. I'm putting it away…see?"

Krit whispered, "Whew, okay, he's holstered the gun, can I move now?"

"Wait until his back is to you. Syl, you have to distract him!" I ordered.

"So…do you have a name Cowboy? Or do I just call you pet names all night?"

"I like Cowboy, we'll go with that…because…" he apparently was whispering in her ear because all of us heard him clearly. "I will ride you all night long."

Syl laughed, "Sounds like you have a lot of stamina big boy."

"Oh I do, and I'd love to show you, but first…let's find a private place to see how good your oral skills are huh? How about a small taste first…"

We heard a sudden "Mmph!" from Syl and rustle of clothing as Krit said, "Oh hell no, I'm going in right now. That mofo is KISSING her, damn it!"

I responded, "Krit relax for a moment would you. She's just doing her job."

"Ask Alec how he would feel if you had to kiss a guy with his face! See how HE'D like it!" Krit shot back through the com.

"I know how you feel man, but he's packing and you're not so hold your position..." Alec told him. More rustling was heard and we already knew Krit could hold back no longer.

I hadn't been entirely sure what was going to happen next as I heard a grunt and then Krit muttering, "Gonna ask my woman to blow you right here? Not happening on my watch!" I almost smiled as Alec remarked, "He's lucky all Krit did was knock him out." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, subject is incapacitated, moving him to extra room in back to avoid him being found." We heard the sounds of 472 being dragged before a huff and a lock clicking, "What the hell is the sock for?" Syl asked Krit. "Something I heard about a few years back, apparently it tells others the room is occupied and the couple is having sex." Alec and I quirked our brows. "I totally forgot about that." Alec commented.

"Moving on." I groused, not really wanting to hear further details.

"Door locked, Krit is out of coveralls and ski mask and looking good! We are now ready to roll." Syl confirmed.

"Excellent, watch our backs from the inside, Krit make sure you keep Syl by you as you walk the area, and keep an eye on where the other Phoenix X5's are. Don't need to be tangling with them tonight. Let's do our best to avoid dealing with them if we can help it." I advised and ordered.

"Copy that. We gotcha covered Max." Krit replied through the com link.

"We're up." I signaled to Alec. We slinked into the back yard. We had managed to slip past a few regular guards before getting cover behind a bush to wait for Syl and Krit's signal that we could go inside.

Blurring, we make it to the side of the large house, or manor, whatever one calls a really large house nowadays. "Geez, from the looks of this place, I think it'd take five minutes just to get from the kitchen to the front door." I grumbled, climbing up the side of the structure. Alec and I ended up using the corner of the brick fireplace outside to climb to the top, making the trek with our feline DNA easier. "This is ridiculous." Alec grouched.

"No it's not. This is the best way - " but he cut me off, "Not that! I meant that I'm climbing up this damned wall right behind you and I can smell your pheromones coming off you in waves. I mean I have a frickin' hard on while trying to climb this stupid chimney and it friggin' sucks ass!" I smiled and purposely wiggled my ass in front of him. He reached up just enough to smack my ass and grouse, "NOT funny. Move!" He stated darkly.

We reached the top of the two story and into the window of the hallway at the top of the steps that led from the main floor. I noticed everyone was too busy to spot us coming in through the second story window so I didn't pay any mind to them. "We're in the building." I spoke through com, taking a long look at our surroundings.

We stood looking at three possible ways to go, well two possible ways to go. One led downstairs, which we were SO not going that way. We were at the end of a long hallway that led to several different rooms and at the end of that hallway it was sectioned off where one could go right or left. Our schematics had showed an L-shaped hallway and I frowned as I thought about its appearance now.

Before I could really think further about it, we hear someone. We spot a guard coming from one of those other hallways, probably someone that had to use the john. Quickly, before he could see us, we ducked into a shadowy area while he walked past us and downstairs.

Once he was gone, I poked my head out to make sure the coast was clear, then took a step out with Alec following, Alec whispered, "I don't remember this being on the floor plans we looked over." He indicated the extra hallway at the end with his head.

"That's cause it wasn't." I grabbed my com and knowing Dix was listening in case we needed help I spoke up.

"Dix, why is the upper floor not matching the blueprints you gave us? There's an extra hallway." Some computer typing was heard, "Because the most updated blue prints are from two years ago." I huffed, "What can I say that's Seattle for you." I rolled my eyes, "Great...thanks."

"No worries we'll just go room to room." Alec cajoled.

I blanched, "There are over a dozen rooms!"

Then I thought on it, "They're probably filled with people having sex in them. I don't want to walk in on that!" I stated swatting his arm. He nudged me playfully with a rakish wink, "It also gives us the perfect excuse if we get caught." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I hate it when you're right." he beamed. "You know you love it." I refused to agree solely on principle. "Just find the office." I snapped. Listening in provided some amount of help, but the moans became hard to determine which room they came from.

Two rooms were filled with couples in passionate displays of affection, one was an empty guest bedroom, that's when I saw Alec stop, "What's wrong?" I asked. He put his hand up to stop me.

"Try the end of the hall on the left." I nodded, figuring he was finally able to fine tune the people to their rooms. Separating the noises to where they originated from and not to where they echoed to. I knew how to do the same thing, but I just didn't want to hear the sex sounds. It was a bit disturbing for me. "I doubt he'd let anyone in his office to get lucky, but it'll be our only excuse if we get caught." he walked forward.

Grabbing his lock picking kit, he got the door open in seconds flat. I made a bee line for the computer set up. "Not that you need to know this but I love that you can work well with your hands." My pheromones were trying to come out and play, that much I now knew. I had to keep them down. Keep myself in control from letting them go and end up having sex on the job. I shook my head and went back to the computer.

"Didn't think many places did this, okay everything is run via computer, but there are keys to get in if said computer's power supply goes down." Looking in the drawers I find one that's locked. "Of course." I muttered. Grabbing the lock picking kit I bend down and get on my knees behind the desk to open the tiny little lock up. I hear Alec walking behind me around the desk, "You find anything yet?" he asks.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the tom cat within in need of its mate and trying very hard to keep his mind focused and on task at hand. I had to set my own resolve into place, we had a mission to complete. What I also noticed was the male scent shifting the room. Aroused male. My sex hungry aroused mate. "Alec…" I warned, trying to keep a level head. I looked back to see him eyeing me up and down like he was savoring the sight in front of him.

"Yeah…?" he barely croaked the word past his lips.

"We're on a mission." I tried to reason with him, he blinked a couple of times and I assumed he was trying to get his senses back. It's why I turned my back to him. "At least we have the keys." I remarked. "So that saves us a little time." I then mutter. It was only saving us a few extra minutes but it could possibly save us a longer amount of time. I pulled a flash drive from my sleeve as I insert it into the laptop in front of me.

"Copying files now. Dix and Luke can rummage through them to their hearts content and find out what Ross is all about. And the Phoenix project." I amended. Setting it for copy hard drive I knew it would take a few minutes. "Good thing I grabbed the external drive capacity one or else this wouldn't be possible." I smiled.

However it seemed the new in and out would be out the office window as I went from arranging things back to the way they were to hearing Alec rush about before feeling me up from behind before shoving me bodily down on the desk. "Are you insane?" I demanded, though my body was right along with his. Already submitting to the dominant male within him. "Nope just horny." He stated in low tones.

It was then that I looked back from my bent over position and saw the intense look in his eyes. I was in shock, yet not so much. "Are you kidding me?! We're on the job!" I iterated, "Yeah and? The door's locked, no one's gonna come in here and as long as we're quiet, we'll have nothing to worry about." he explained.

I tried to raise back up when he placed a hand between my shoulder blades to keep me pinned in place, "Listen, I can't seem to get rid of this." he indicated to his obvious tenting erection. "The usual tricks to tame this down are not working, not with you here." he iterated back. His eyes glued to me as he dropped his cat suit pants and boxers making my eyes widen at how serious he was being.

"We can be quick." I dead panned my eyes, "That's bull." And we both knew it.

"Maybe...but we're ahead of schedule and you're in heat, its calling out to me like a siren." he stated, smirk on his face and all. I roll my eyes, "Get in me before I beat you to death."

He pulled my body up only enough to attack my lips as the last of my will to fight this off left me for good. Grabbing the zipper of my cat suit he began to not so subtly yank both ends from my shoulders and off my chest, finding that only my tank and bra remained. "God you've got me so hard." He pushed himself into my ass and I ground back into him, "Are you so sure no one will hear us?" I asked.

He kept pulling at the cat suit, forcing it further down before yanking my shirt over my head in one swift movement. My bra now exposed I felt the heat of him behind me making my nipples harder to his now probing hands. They began fondling then teasing me as I whimpered in need for more.

I shoved back from the desk as I wanted to feel him as well, not having as much to touch from behind or control for that matter. He took in my breathlessness and swiped the papers from my the desk, "I am goin' to make you - " I put a finger to his lips, "Trick here tonight is silence from the Phoenix below."

I latched my hand onto his hard member and began a steady yet hard rhythm of strokes that would make a lesser man wince at the force, but for Alec it was needed during this time. He closed his eyes for a few moments enjoying the sensation before I stopped. They widened as I shoved the suit down and off of me. My boy shorts were even shoved off to aid in our quest. My legs were now free of any restrictions.

"I want you to come with me." he growled in response before shoving me back onto the desk, legs spread wide waiting for him to join me.

He tried to walk forward the half a step but I stopped him, "Take off the upper cat suit. I wanna feel you too." He shucked it off in a fast motion, then came to me fully intent on going in without anything when I angled myself to reach down and grab the pants around his ankles. Finding his wallet I pulled out the little rubber protection he had as he took it from me, "Need you so bad." he groaned out.

He was in such a rush he actually started to slip inside without the condom on, "Alec, wait!" I protested. He nearly whined, "Who cares?!" he was already ready and madly aiming himself towards my hot core. "We just had twins, can't we get used to them BEFORE having mo - " I moaned out, without the condom he slipped himself inside. My head fell back at the motion, loving him inside of me.

"So we'll have more kids. A nice big family." He grunted, starting to pump once again. His body pinned me to the desk, preventing me from getting into a position to flip him over and take any control over the situation. He was now in mating mode, and there was no stopping him. My own hormones prevented me from stopping him as my body craved his touch like a dying woman in need of water.

I took in his thrusts with a need of my own and soon enough our rhythm became erratic. The speed increased drastically. I was having trouble keeping up as Alec pounded into me harder and faster than ever, "Alec!" he looked into my eyes, and all I saw was love and lust within their depths. My own love and need for him reflected back as he looked for something within my own. I knew what he needed, what we both needed.

To find that release, to feel ourselves fully let go and give into every passion that we had. I needed to feel HIM. "Mine…" I growled, giving into a bite of my more dominate nature. His eyes shifted, something more feral in their depths as his fast pace thrusting stopped momentarily, "What? Why - " I never got to finish as he picked me up and slammed me into the nearest wall, my legs wrapping around his waist as I felt the cool feel of the wall against my back. His thrusts then went up a notch, only to put more power behind his ramming.

My legs that were wrapped around his waist got pulled away and up. One in each arm I frowned in confusion before I saw him shift his own positioning. However the movement ended up knocking over a lamp right next to us on a corner table. I barely caught it in time. Last thing we needed was for it to crash and alert someone downstairs. "Don't need any disturbances now do we?" I near asked.

He moved us over to the side some more before taking my legs and positioning them over my head and spread out. My feet now to either side of my head as I was literally in a spread eagle position. Had I been with anyone else I would have felt incredibly embarrassed.

If anything the position put me completely at his mercy against the wall. There was really no way to get out of it, not at the angle my legs were. "God Maxie, you don't know how good you look like this." His voice dripping with lust. I could only imagine how I looked in his eyes.

Alec POV

I could barely contain the raging lust within me as I stared at her perfect form I had pinned up against the wall. I had to take a breather before I did something that might hurt her, even by X5 standards. The way I had her spread out, all spread eagle and completely at my mercy, had me ready to lose the thin thread of control I had and avoid pounded into her like a mad man. As it was I was hanging onto that thread like a life line.

It was the sight of her quivering form, of her heaving breasts, exposed completely now that the cat suit was out of the way. I pulled down, and her wet lower lips that were only a foreshadowing of what else lay within that were begging me to give them everything I had and then some. I could even see her starting to drip from her pulsing lower lips. "I love you." It was a small moment where I could tell her how I felt without it being lost to the passionate love we were about to make.

"Love you - " I knew what she meant as I rammed myself into her. I couldn't hold back any longer, I knew deep down she could and had taken my roughness before. I just wanted to try at least one time DURING her heat to be tender…at least a little bit….with her. But our hormones demanded that we sate the other, and ourselves in the pursuit of mating. I gave her everything I had as that thin thread snapped like it was made of butter.

She began to give a delicious scream that I knew would have me baring my teeth in a feral manner. But with the knowledge that the Phoenix X5's downstairs prevented that. I swallowed her screams within the confines of my throat before nearly splitting her lip with the need to contain her. Releasing her lips I growled out, "I love how out of control we make one another." She whimpered at my words.

I held her body pinned in the position she was in. I felt her muscles undulate around me like a tidal wave of intensity. The feel of her wrapped so tightly around me I feared I would be tempted to not want to leave for several more HOURS. It was a tightness I knew deep down I was privileged to know, and instinctually knew no one else would ever know again.

It was a deep seated need to possess her body, make it mine in every way every time we made love. My arms spread her legs wider, allowing me further access into her depths. Her voice rose as I felt her own orgasm taking hold of her. It gripped me hard, making me realize there would be no double orgasms tonight…well, at least not right now. She would carry me with her and I would gladly accompany her.

The muscles squeezed like a vice around me as I began to give a loud strangled shout before her lips this time claimed my own, swallowing my cries of pleasure. I sure hoped she'd let me take her like this again someday, it was fucking hot!

I cursed in a few different languages, proof that she made me lose utter control over myself. I heard her whimper a few things herself, the phrase most clear 'Oh god! Alec! You're like a sex god…' against my lips. I wiped the shit eating grin from my face before I could get it there. Only I would know that. She probably didn't even realize she said it, but I knew, and that was enough for me.

That and if I brought it up she would either deny it or kill me if she did remember. I didn't care, I was happy to be her sex god.

Max POV

"Oh, my...I cannot believe we just did that!" I groan in mingled pleasure and shock. I NEVER had sex on the job before, or rather on a 'mission' before.

"And in the home of the death star too." Alec replied, a smug tone to his voice. "You're lame." I commented. He frowned, "Am not." smiling at his irritated puppy look I pull my bra, panties, shirt and cat suit back into place, "Let's go. Were five minutes behind schedule now?" I tell him.

"Not my fault you wanted to snuggle against me on the ground afterwards for the five minutes." he shot back. I narrowed my eyes on him, "Yes it is. If you hadn't wanted to go all..." I was unable to come up with a good comment for having sex in the enemy's office, "If I hadn't banged you into next week in the middle of the 'death star' you'd have just laid there a while longer. Is that what you meant?" he face was still smug as shit.

I narrowed my eyes. Truth in fact, yes that was why. My legs got that jelly feeling that took them a minute...or five...to recuperate. And he knew that, "Like you regret it." he smirked.

I hit him in the arm, "Shut up and get moving." the lack of power behind the hit took away any real sting my voice had.

We both managed to stand up and get our 'sea legs' back as we got dressed up once more. Cat suits in place and nothing left behind to show proof that ANYONE let alone us were even here and we were ready to go.

Looking out the windows I see the patrols around the houses grounds have increased since we've been in here, "Patrols have nearly doubled." I commented.

Alec looked over my shoulder, hands on my hips, "We'll need Krit to get them more scattered away from us." I agreed before going to my com link when it occurred to me, "Oh god!" he angled his head to look at me, "What?"

"We just had sex and the com's were on!" I told him, completely mortified by the idea. Until Dix's humorous voice came through, "No worries Max, we tuned that out once we figured out what was goin' on." Dix told me though the link. I sighed.

"For future reference please don't do that again. It might have been tuned out for Dix, but not for us!" Krit pleaded. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes, "I cannot believe we just did that."

"Yea well we did and I sure as hell don't care. Let them hear how good we are." Alec boasted, "I am so going to hit you when we get out of this! As it stands we need to get out of this house and on the Phoenix base." I tell him. He merely shrugs as he speaks into his own com, "Hey Krit… think you can get us a few minutes of free time to get to the base?" he asked him through the com's. "Yeah man I can do that. Just wait for the signal." He advised.

"Will do. Thanks man." Alec commended, "Just no more 'com sex'." Krit pleaded.

Alec rolled his eyes and teased, "I'll try. I think it's out of my system for now, but you better hurry! I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

"Keep it in your pants 494, I don't wanna know." Krit muttered obviously not thrilled with what he heard.

"Is that an order? Cause last time I checked I out-rank you." He smirked.

"Shut up…let me handle getting the patrols cleared. You better be dressed and ready when I signal." Krit snipped.

Moments later several guards scattered to the other side of the property in the opposite direction of us and our destination. "Show time." I stated, crawling out of the office window and scaling it back down before landing as Alec did the same thing.

"We're on the move, keep them busy and keep us posted on their positions." I ordered, "Copy that." Syl replied.

We made it on the base's property in due time as we avidly avoid any perimeter triggers and any possible guards lurking about nearby. "Watch my back." I tell him as I walk forward. "Believe me babe, I am."

Using the keys I made sure to avoid tripping any alarms on the way in. Grabbing my com I talk to Dix, "Alright Dix we're in." some typing was heard. "Got your location, up loading blue prints to navigate you around any obstacles you come across." Dix explained.

"Faster Dix, not too fond of being in here any longer than necessary." I tell him.

"Feeling's mutual." Alec responded. I heard footsteps seconds later. "Radio silence." I spoke. I left com's on just in case I ended up with a distress call, not very likely but there was always a chance. Alec and I looked up and seeing the ceilings design and width, we jumped up and used it to hold us up.

"North perimeter is clear." the guard with a French accent said before turning around and walking away. When he stopped as we both heard a buzzing come from him. I looked to Alec as we both gave a 'Seriously?' look to one another. The man pulled out his cell to take a personal call. I shook my head at it. _Idiot._ I thought to myself. It seemed my thoughts mirror Alec's as he had the same look on his face. Seconds later the guard ended the call.

"Stupid girl." he muttered out loud. I didn't even want to know. As he finally left I asked through the com as we let ourselves down, "Where do we go?"

Walking down four more corridors we bypassed several more guards before using the keys to get into the control room. Looking back behind us to ensure no one spotted us I shut the door and confirm, "Okay, we're in the control room." Dix replies back, "Okay if you give me the name and serial number of the computer system used I might be able to hack into it. If not I'll need a server ID." I sigh at his words. "Sometimes your words inspire such confidence Dix."

I made a bee line for the computer set up.

"Let's just wrap this up. This place is really starting to fry my nerves." Alec remarked, looking out the small window for any guards. Not wanting us to get caught and end up in a gun fight, or worse end up with them figuring out who we are. It wasn't something I entertained at the moment. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch." I muttered under my breath. He merely shot me a look as I read off the numbers to Dix.

"Damn, this guy has some pretty high octane security. Okay if you can get the I.P. address from the computer I can slip in. My computers aren't advanced enough to hack in off this type of network alone." I closed my eyes briefly. "Fine." with my gloves on, I maneuvered the controls around till I managed to make the I.P. address pop up.

"I guess it's a good thing the General leaves his computers active all night long." I remark. Giving Dix the number sequence he does some typing of his own.

"I'm in, whatever they see we see, whatever they do, we see." I smile, "Excellent. I want them monitored 24/7. Anything they do I want noted. We don't want something to slip by that looks like nothing but in reality could be the step to everything." Dix agreed, "Listen, you and Luke can figure out the routines for who'll be on shift, just let Alec or myself know who that way we can re - arrange other jobs and rotate them around."

Dix's voice got a bit lighter, "No problem Max." ending the call. I saw Alec come forward and pull a flash drive from a pocket.

"What's that for?" I asked, not recalling the need for that.

"Insurance. Just in case the equipment for the boys isn't enough, we'll have a copy of everything on file." I nodded in agreement. It could come very in handy. "I think we ought to give Dix and Luke a present for all their hard work, like new computer equipment." I smiled a bit evilly.

Of course we would gain from it too. Having them hack more easily and hide more easily into this computer's mainframe. "We'll work on that. In the meantime, let's get out of here." he pulled the flash drive away once it finished copying the files over. Securing it we went to door only to find two security guards headed our way, "Perimeter check in East corridors." we heard the guard reply into the walkie's.

"His security in the computers is less relaxed than the guards out here." I looked to him, "Oh like you don't remember how much more security was involved for Manticore." he replied.

I thought on that one. Manticore was filled with security, we had to loop camera feeds to get past security but here, the feeds had dead spots that were easy to spot...well easy for transgenics to spot. But here, we'd been able break into this facility with near ease. It truly made me wonder, "Maybe his funds are tighter than the ones Lydecker was able to obtain." less funds means less guards for patrols.

"Maybe, but less guards or not we still have guards coming our way." he remarked.

"We'll just have to make sure they're down without use of excessive strength. They don't need to know it was transgenics in here..." he agreed. Changing our positions, I jumped slightly to stand on a machine, making sure to avoid stepping on any buttons that might make noise or activate something, while Alec hid behind the door. Once the door opened Alec and I waited two seconds before acting.

Kicking the guy on the left in the face, his head jerked hard before I jumped down and slammed his gun into his face, effectively knocking him out. While Alec on the other hand, came out, elbow first and slammed it into the guy on the right's nose, breaking the bone upon impact. The guy backed up a foot, leaving his left leg bent enough for Alec to use - even though he really didn't need to - to step up just enough and slam his elbow into the man's head. The combined force made the guard fall in a dead weight motion as mine already had.

"Let's bounce." I started to head out.

We made it two corridors back when I spotted Brin coming from the corner. She hadn't spotted me yet. I had a small flash back to her and me tangling together when we blew up the DNA lab at Manticore. I went to take a step forward when she shifted and grabbed her walkie. "Perimeter, heard small noise, will check it out." she iterated. I waited on pins and needles hoping she wasn't under the general's complete thumb.

I couldn't help it, I went to move forward and she heard me very clearly. Her transgenic hearing being able to pick up on even a pin dropping in a crowded area...if you were listening for that type of thing. Brin and I saw one another, our eyes meet...neither of us moved, neither of us spoke. Both debating on the next move to make. I saw her hand flinching as if she itched to call in our presence but something within her stopped her from doing so. I feared calling her name, destroying the odd haze her mind was in and making her call us in.

Alec held no such fear, "X5-734...Brin."

Her hand now lifted, it caused Alec to act. Without more thought, he blurred, knocking her out with a non-damaging blow to the back of her head. His years of experience over ours giving him the advantage over her. She fell to the ground in a slump. "Well there goes hoping that they wouldn't realize transgenics were here." Alec bit out. "I don't think she'll tell anyone." I admit.

He looked to me, "How do you know? She technically hasn't been your sister for years."

I gave him a knowing look, "If she were to truly turn us in she wouldn't have struggled to rat us out when she first spotted us. It was that pause that tells me my sister is still inside of her...I just don't know where." I admit. I now had a need to get her home, but it was extra weight that we couldn't afford to take with us. Not to mention, if we stayed here any longer our body heat would activate the heat sensors on the property.

Dix could only shift the focus of the monitors for so long.

I felt bad but I knew we had to leave without her. We dashed before I could spring loose the cap on my emotions when it came to my sister. Leaving out the way we came in we slipped through the property, back through the back yard before jumping the tall fence again. We then ran the small distance and slipped into the van with Mole and Zack without fault or error.

"Got it. All of it." I smiled.

"Mission accomplished." Zack stated, "Not yet. I have an idea for our 'evil twin Krit'." I smiled, "Like what?" Alec asked.

"Like waking up with one hell of a 'hang over' with a hooker 'bimbo barbie' right next to him." I commented. "That'll be for Syl and Krit to accomplish." I nod in agreement.

I was grateful to have Syl and Krit as my back up here tonight. With them staying in to ensure the general wouldn't be leaving the house while we went and completed the task at hand, it was a pretty easy night.

Now...to deal with Zack's temper on finding Brin and NOT bringing her back in. that was going to be fun one to explain. I could already feel a small headache coming on at having to explain why we did what we did, and why I didn't yell at Alec or stop him from doing what we both knew deep down he had to do. My inner sister felt bad and guilty for it even as the soldier within me knew the logical way out was the path that Alec took.

Slipping out the front we managed to evade being spotted by the general as Syl and Krit did a good job of blocking us the whole way. I called Syl and Krit on the com's to give them the updated job information. They agreed as we stayed inside to wait for them.

Now relaxed in the van I slumped in an un-ladylike manner as my hands held my lowered head.

I saw the look Krit sent me as Zack went to sit in the front of the van. I sent him Manticore hand signals 'Brin was in there.' I looked to Syl whom now looked shocked. I signaled to her 'I want to wait till we get back to TC to tell Zack'. She nodded and kept her mouth closed. I knew in the end if we said something here it was cause a disturbance that would let it be known we were here and that's IF Zack didn't go barreling in to save our sister.

'I thought she was dead?' I pouted a bit in remembrance at Syl's hand signals. 'So did I...but she's not…it's not making a lot of sense.' I signaled back. It caused a bit of a complication now, and we all knew it.

'Did she see you?' Krit signaled, making sure Zack wasn't looking back through the rear view mirror. Alec had conveniently positioned himself to block Zack's view of my own signals but Krit was still careful. I looked to him and signaled, 'Yeah...but I think Brin's still in there. However it was X5-734 that was running the show.' I pointed to my head as indication to my signaled words.

He nodded, 'This just got complicated. She could rat us out.' His hands gestured with worry to the movements before running a hand through his hair.

I resisted the urge to snap back and alert Zack to the conversation at hand. We all knew he'd demand to go back and get her, not wanting to leave behind a unit mate, 'I don't think so. She paused when she had the chance to rat us out. Mere seconds and she paused...it was enough to tell me our sister is still inside her. I just don't know how deep in her she is.' I admit through the military signing. 'How will we tell Zack?' Syl questioned with her gestures.

I looked back to our brother then signaled, 'I'll tell him…figure it out...but I'll be the one to tell him. It's only fair since it was myself that saw the look in her eyes...but the one that also saw the soldier that was at the forefront. He needs to know that. He'll demand a good reason as to why I didn't take her with.' they looked to one another before looking to me, 'Good luck.' Krit signed in honesty. _Yeah I was gonna need it._


End file.
